Jump Chain Gothic 1 - Mass Effect 1
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The first part of what I hope will be a whole series of Jump Chain stories. This isn't my best story ever, and I could not get a beta reader, but I can always do some editing later if anyone points out any big mistakes. Normal warnings for my stories apply.
1. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Setting Up

**Author Note**

Thank you to Selias for helping me with the numbers and for explaining some of the finer points of Jump Chain.

I'd rather stick to Sci Fi for these jumps as there are plenty of Gothics who use magic out there. But since the reward for doing ten jumps is an Oldwalker Spark he'll have to learn some magic. Along the way he'll pick up a lot of tech knowledge, learn some magic, find ways to gain super powers, and recruit sexy babes. Should be fun.

Anyway let me know what you think. Send me ideas. A good way to do would be add stuff like new missions for ME2 and ME3. And of course he needs to pick up a leas one girl from each jump for his harem.

I did try to get a beta reader for this story but no one wanted the job.

 **Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 1**

 **Cosmic Warehouse. Outside of Reality.**

"My name is Terrella" someone said "And welcome to Jump Chain!".

This was all very odd. I wasn't at home. I wasn't anywhere I knew. You'd think that this would upset me, but I found myself feeling oddly calm for some reason. Perhaps because there was nothing threatening around. I was in a big empty space, and there was only one other living thing nearby.

"Jump chain?" I asked curiously.

While I was staying calm that didn't mean I wasn't confused. Which was understandable as I'd woken up in what seemed to be a massive, windowless and empty warehouse.

After getting up off the floor and looking around I'd run into into what seemed to be a schoolgirl, only she didn't seem that young so I assumed the uniform was a kink thing. I wasn't going to judge, not unless she'd abducted me.

"Ah, right, I haven't explained that part yet" the young woman said "You'll have to forgive me, this is my first time. My Dad was going to offer you a chance to explore the multiverse as one of his little amusements, but I asked him to let me to do this one. He's done loads, and I was getting bored so I took a job as a Jump Chan".

I had to ask.

"Your Dad?"

The young woman sighed.

"Life isn't easy when your Dad's a Cosmic Horror with near unlimited power" she said "But you don't need to worry about that, what you need to worry about is Jump Chain. Basically, it works like this. You pick a universe from the list I put together, which you get explore and have fun in".

That didn't sound too complex, and it also sounded somewhat familiar. Her Dad had to be one of the ROBs I'd heard about. I'd always kind of hoped that one I'd run into one.

"What's the point of this Jump Chain?" I asked "I admit I don't know much about them".

Terrella gestured wildly and enthusiastically.

"Entertainment for me, that and each jump gives you magical items or powers that you buy with points, plus there's looting, romance options, thrills, dangers, and so on. The rewards depend of the Jumper, you might die or decide to go home, or stay in a universe, or you might be able to get enough power to become a god in about ten jumps!" she said "The reward for doing all ten jumps is actually the Spark of an Oldwalker, but that's pretty much being a god".

Again I had to ask.

"And if I refuse?" I wondered "What if I choose to go home right now?".

Terrella smiled at me.

"I'll eat you, mind, body and soul" she told me.

Well that made my choice an easy one. For now I would indulge the daughter of a Cosmic Horror, then later when I was alone, then I'd have a massive panic attack.

"I'm in" I said.

Terrella smiled again, only this time it was less shark like.

"Excellent!" the young woman called out "The first step is to fill out the body mod file so that I know what type of new body to give you".

Terrella gestured at one of the walls which lit up like a computer screen showing some data, that I went over to study.

"There are other ways to change your appearance, but that will depend on where you go on Jumps" I was told "The body mod is mostly for modifying yourself to better survive".

I checked out what on the screen. I had 600 points to spend here.

"Well I don't need a tail and animal ears" I said not liking the look of the bestial option "Which means that athlete looks like the best option, and an average build, costing me 100 points".

Terrella nodded in approval.

"Pretty much, super strength is better acquired through powers" she advised "that way you don't end up looking like you overdid it on the steroids".

That made it even more tempting to select the athlete option.

"Okay, I've got five hundreds points left" I muttered to myself.

I looked over the options. Terrella giggled and I got worried. Then I realised that she might be amused by me trying to guess things. Which made me think it was a good idea to get some advice.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

She spent a moment thinking about it.

"I'd go with metavore option if you have enough points, as long as you eat enough, you'll stay fit, healthy and in shape without working for it" she advised "If nothing else it will save you money on a gym membership".

That sounded great because no one ever used their gym memberships.

"Metavore it is then" I said.

Then I looked over my list of choices made so far. I'd understood most of them so I hadn't needed any help. Strength was good and so was endurance, but it was better to be able to flee danger and to be able to dodge attacks. Hence why I'd gone with extra speed and dexterity. Appeal might seem shallow, but it was only 50cp.

-Point Allocation (600 CP)

-Build: Average (600 CP)

-Body Type: Athlete (500 CP)

-Strength x1 (450 CP)

-Endurance x1 (400 CP)

-Speed x2 (400 CP)

-Dexterity x2 (400 CP)

-Appeal x1 (350 CP)

-Shape x1 (300 CP)

-Sense x1 (250 CP)

-Endowed x1 (200 CP)

-Metavore (100 CP)

-Evercleansed (0 CP)

-Flexibility x1 (0 CP)

"Endowed?" Terrella asked.

Judging by what I was able to tell without taking my trousers off I hadn't gotten much bigger in the penis department. Just an extra inch or maybe two, plus it hadn't cost much.

"Well I'm certainly not going to complain about that" she said.

For the sake of my possibly already fractured sanity I ignored that and hit accept. Not even considering the Genderbender option.

"What's next?" I wondered.

So far this hadn't been too bad.

"You need to decided the warehouse mods and the companion housing mods for when you pick up a harem" I was told "You have to have a harem, sex aside companions can be useful. If nothing else you'll have someone to talk when I'm not around".

More stuff came up on the screen.

"Ah, I see, if I buy heat for my warehouse my companion warehouse gets it for free. That's nice" I said "This is like buying upgrades for a base".

I looked through the various options for both of the files before asking about them.

"In other words, everyone will have their own bathrooms and bedrooms and some places to hang out" Terrella explained "And the good news is that there is a door from your warehouse to the companion house so you can visit, you know go through their stuff, hog their nice bathroom, make a booty call".

That sounded nice.

"What's a Force Wall do?" I asked.

I could guess, but it was best to make sure.

"You might end picking up dangerous artifacts during your travels, my thinking was that you'd rather not have someone who can travel the multi-verse coming here and stealing all your cool stuff".

Yeah I should get that then.

"Okay let's get on with it" I said as I made my choices.

-Point Allocation (150 CP)

-Electricity (140 CP)

-Plumbing (130 CP)

-Heat/A.C. (120 CP)

-ForceWall (100 CP)

-Shelving (100 CP)

-Terminal (90 CP)

-Robots (70 CP)

-Housing (50 CP)

-Medbay (30 CP)

-Portal (0 CP)

"Wait why does my companion, who I don't even have yet, get a thousand points spent on his or her place?" I wondered "While I only get 150?".

I wasn't given an answer so I got with things.

Companion Housing Complex Supplement:

-Point Allocation (1000 CP)

-Electric (1000 CP)

-Plumbing (1000 CP)

-Heat/A.C. (1000 CP)

-Deluxe Bedroom (900 CP)

-Deluxe Bathroom (800 CP)

-Dining Hall (750 CP)

-Deluxe Kitchen (600 CP)

-Entertainment Centre (500 CP)

-Library (300 CP)

-Garden (150 CP)

-Cleaning Closet (125 CP)

-Maintenance (125 CP)

-Medical Bay (125 CP)

-Rooms with a View (100 CP)

-Phone (50 CP)

-Theme (0 CP)

"Most Jump Chains start with pokemon for ten years, then they deal with the warehouse and the body mods" Terrella informed me once I was done spoiling someone who didn't yet exist for me "But that sounds super boring, so we're not doing it that way".

I was surprised.

"Ten years!" I yelled "I'll be an old man before I could finish more than a few Jumps!".

Terrella didn't seem concerned.

"After the Jump is finished you'll return the same physical age you are now" I was informed "Or you can be younger if you end a Jump younger than you are now. It depends on what upgrades and such that you buy with points".

I had a look at my options. There were a lot of them.

"Before you pick one there are a few things I should mention" Terrella told me "One is that key you have in your pocket, it will always be in your pocket, unless your using it so don't worry you can't lose it. Any door with a lock can be used to access this warehouse, and you can bring friends here too, but the door won't close unless you're between Jumps, so don't use a door out there that's in public".

That sounded really cool. As long as the door was secure it would like having my own batcave.

"You can store anything you want here, but do not leave people in here when you leave, not unless you put them in a stasis pod" I was warned.

I repeated that information to myself a few times to myself so I wouldn't forget, and then I went back to looking at my options.

"Okay so I get that I can store things in my warehouse and I assume that if I learn a kind of magic or pick up tech skills I can use it anywhere, but I don't keep the biological changes right?" I asked.

Having an alien form would prevent me from moving freely on worlds that didn't accept aliens.

"Oh, no, you keep everything" I was told "If you become a different race in a jump, that race becomes an "alt form," after the jump ends, and you can turn into it at will. If there are powers that come from that form, such as telepathy and shape-shifting from being a DC Verse Martian, you'll need to change into it to use those abilities. If you're a super soldier from the Marvel Cinematic Jump, you'll keep those abilities in every form".

That sounded so cool. And it made me a lot more eager to start. Sure I might die, but the risk was worth it. Plus I was smart I'd make a good choice. If not then at least I'd die something more way more thrilling than what was going on in my normal life.

"Okay bored now" Terrella complained "Let me pick a jump for you. Just the first one".

I had a bad feeling about this. Even more so when a huge pinwheel thing appeared from no where and started spinning.

"Oh Mass Effect!" Terrella yelled when the wheel stopped.

Oh not good, but there were worse places I could go. Like Warhammer 40K, Event Horizon, or Twilight.

\- Budget (1000cp)

\- Race: Human (1000cp)

"Hold on let me roll" Terrella said.

I had to dive out of the way as two massive foam dice rolled across the warehouse. At this point I was thinking that maybe I should take the offered Jump if only to get away from this thing that looked like a young woman. It might actually be better for my physical health as well as my sanity.

"Really a two and a one" Terrella remarked

\- Age 2d8 + 20 = 23 (1000cp)

\- Eden Prime (900cp)

\- Marine (800cp)

\- Sentinel Tech/Biotic

\- Finesse (500cp)

\- Supportive Mindset (350cp)

\- Not A Stupid Grunt (50cp)

\- Loadout (50cp)

\- Extra Credits (0cp)

\- Shepard's Flock (100cp)

\- Assistant VI (0cp)

"Okay you are all set up" Terrella informed me "And since you let me pick your first jump I'll do you a favour. Just once in the next ten years you can call for my help. Say my name three times and I will appear to aid you in a time of crisis".

Since she seemed to be a Q like creature that favour could be very handy, but before I could ask about it I found myself somewhere else.

(Line Break)

 **SSV Hastings. On Route To Eden Prime.**

"Up and at em, Lt" a female voice said.

I snapped awake at once and looking around I discovered that I was in some sort of shared sleeping space. Above me was a woman with brown hair, who was looking down at me.

"Come one Lt were almost there" she said "You don't want to sleep through your paid leave do you?".

I shook my head.

"Five more minutes Mum" I begged.

This made the woman laugh.

"Sorry Lt, but we'll be planet side soon and you need to grab your gear".

I got up out of bed and noticed that my arm was flashing. Or to be more precise a device attached to my arm was flashing. I pressed the button and what I knew to be a VI appeared.

"Good morning Lieutenant Gothic" the female form greeted "How may I help you?".

I had to ask.

"Lieutenant Gothic?" I asked.

My head was all fuzzy. I felt like I should know, but I didn't.

"You are Gothic, Lieutenant Junior Grade, born on Earth, you have been assigned to the 2nd Frontier Division, 212th marine brigade" the VI told me.

For some reason the VI looked like Cortana from the Halo franchise, only she didn't sound like her. This wasn't an AI like Cortana, it was much more limited, but still I knew it would be useful. I now understood that she was my own personal VI which I had created during my training.

That was why I was a Lieutenant. I had new memories of years of training. I'd just finished that training as a Sentinel, having gone through officer trainer rather than enlisting, and I was here to support the 212, not to command it directly. Which made sense I soon realised as while I was a biotic my main area of expertise was more on the tech side of things.

"Ask it about Eden Prime" the woman requested.

The VI only responded to me so I had to repeat the request.

"This idyllic agrarian world was one of the first human colonies established beyond the Charon mass relay. Eden Prime's biosphere is unusually well-suited for importation of Earth-native life. This world's fertility has drawn heavy immigration and development by the Systems Alliance and various corporations" the VI told me "Today Eden Prime is a model of sustainable, organised development. The population is housed space-efficient arcologies that tower over thousands of kilometres of green fields and orchards".

I'd be living on this world for the next couple of years, the Geth wouldn't attack until then, so I was glad that it seemed like a decent place to live.

"Sounds nice" the woman commented.

I scanned the marine carefully as I wondered who she was. I sort of already knew, but couldn't be totally sure.

"Ashley Madeline Williams" the VI said out loud "Gunnery Chief in the 2nd Frontier Division. She was born on April 14th, 2158. On the colony world Sirona in the 61 Ursae Majoris system".

Ashley Williams turned and gave me a mildly annoyed look.

"You could have just asked for the details Lt" she chided, before realising she might not want to talk to an officer than way "No disrespect meant sir".

I shrugged.

"None taken" I told her "Madeline".

My head was becoming clearer now that I was remembering that this was a Jump Chain and that my memories of universe, aside from the video games I'd played, were incomplete and real. Oh I knew everything I needed to know in order to do my new job, but nothing else. I had no family in this universe that I could recall, no childhood, I only remembered my years of training and the trip to Eden Prime on this ship. Most of that didn't seem real. This was like I'd read about this life in a book rather than lived it.

At least I now understood what was happening. Myself and other marines were being transferred to Eden Prime in order to join the 212 as part of an expanded garrison.

My job would be to provide tech support, not just for the marines as it turned out, as I recalled more I knew I'd be helping out the colony. Which sounded good to me I had to wait 2 years for Shepard to turn up so I needed something to do. Assuming of course that whole Shepard's Flock thing only applied when Shepard was actually around.

I had weeks of shore leave coming up, while this meant that some of the marines would be leaving the planet, once they had settled in, to go visit family, I didn't have anywhere to go.

So I'd rented an apartment within the colony, which thankfully hadn't eaten into my starting credits. I assumed that there would be officer's quarters for me at the base, but I could live in two places.

As the new memories cleared up I realised I'd been given very good training and even some gene modding.

In the years before first contact, human genetic research was quite advanced, even allowing for the "uplifting" of animal species that lingered uneasily on the borders of sapience. However, after making first contact with the turians and joining the Citadel, there were concerns that such modifications might lead to Earth's unique biodiversity being lost, so the Alliance Parliament passed the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act in 2161, leading to strict controls on genetic modification.

As current law stood, modification of natural abilities is all good and legal, but acquisition of new ones is not. For example, using gene therapy to increase muscle mass is all fine and dandy, but adding the ability to digest cellulose was not.

Over time, human genetic research had developed to such an extent that basic genetic flaws could be corrected, either in utero or shortly after birth. Most human governments offered free assessment and correction therapies to its citizens, which had nearly eliminated genetic diseases from the human gene pool.

All Alliance soldiers receive gene therapy, which is provided by MarsGene, upon enrolling, though most genetic therapies take years to come into their full effect. I'd been greatly improved by the body mod options when I'd started the Jump Chain so that must be why I'd not been modified much during my training. At least not in terms of genes I had a bunch of implants for my biotics, most of which were internal.

All asari are naturally biotic from birth, though not all choose to develop their abilities. Biotics of other species are individuals who were exposed to dust-form element zero, sometimes called eezo, in utero and because of this develop eezo nodules throughout their nervous systems. These nodules can generate mass effect fields when energised by electrical impulses from the brain.

Eezo exposure is by no means guaranteed to result in biotic ability. On the contrary, most foetuses that are exposed are not affected at all. Others will develop brain tumours or other horrific physical complications. In humans, only about one in ten eezo-exposed infants will develop biotic talents strong and stable enough to merit training, and these abilities are not always permanent. In extremely rare cases, humans who were exposed in utero but did not manifest biotic talents as children can develop them during young adulthood through additional exposure.

Once a person has been identified as having biotic ability, they may be outfitted with a surgically implanted amplifier, usually installed around the time of puberty, in order to make their talents strong enough to be useful. Then they must then develop conscious control over their nervous system, which is a long, slow, difficult ordeal (except for the asari, who possess a degree of control naturally).

Once trained, a biotic such as myself can generate and control dark energy to move objects, generate protective barriers, or restrain enemies. Biotic abilities are activated using a technique called "physical mnemonics", in which the biotic uses a physical gesture to cause neurons to fire in a certain sequence, sending an electrical charge through their eezo nodules and creating the desired effect. A biotic may enhance certain aspects of his or her biotic abilities by installing implant upgrades called bio-amps.

Biotic abilities fall into three general categories: Telekinesis, the use of mass-lowering fields to lift or hurl objects; Kinetic Fields, mass-raising fields to immobilise objects (in combat, usually enemy projectiles or enemies themselves); and Spatial Distortion, the creation of shifting mass-effect fields which rip apart any objects caught within them.

While Biotics possess extraordinary abilities, but they must live with minor inconveniences. The most obvious issue is getting adequate nutrition. Creating biotic mass effects takes such a toll on metabolism that active biotics develop ravenous appetites. The standard Alliance combat ration for a soldier was 3000 calories per day; biotics are given 4500, as well as a canteen of potent energy drink for quick refreshment after hard combat.

Another issue is electric charge. Electricity accumulated in starship drive cores must be discharged, and so too must the electricity in a biotic user's body. Biotics are prone to small static discharges when they touch metal.

Unfortunately, human biotics also face suspicion and persecution, beginning with the popular misconception that they can read and control minds. Biotics symbolise the dehumanisation of mankind to people philosophically or religiously opposed to gene modification and cybernetics. Militarises are the only organisations that always welcome biotics, offering them huge recruitment incentives, and the best training. Like what I'd gotten.

While being a biotic was interesting I really wanted to learn more about gene therapy because assuming I survived the coming Reaper invasion (Which was something I had years to worry about, and perhaps I'd come up with some way to help) I'd be able to use that knowledge in other universes were as knowledge of biotics was only useful in this galaxy since it required element zero which only existed in this reality.

For example I knew that the Citadel's own genetic restrictions allowed for the creation of life for scientific or medical reasons, but forbid the creation of new sapient species. A few products had slipped past the regulations, most notably Sirta Foundation's medi-gel. That was something else I wanted to look into. Medi-gel could save a lot of lives in other universes.

Of course I had to survive ten years in this galaxy first. As I picked up my bag and followed Ashley, who seemed to have decide to escort me, I wished that it was possible to access my warehouse and lock myself in. But the rules, which I now understood, prevented it.

Cosmic Warehouse Rules

As long as you are inside the Cosmic Warehouse, the doorway cannot be closed. Living people can't be stored in the Cosmic Warehouse unless they kept in a stasis pods. Other people can enter the Cosmic Warehouse with you, but they leave when you do. When the door to the Cosmic Warehouse closes, time stops inside it. Only one door to the Cosmic Warehouse can be open at a time (unless you have the Portal and Link options). The gateway to the Cosmic Warehouse is only as big as the door that created it.

The Reaper invasion was about five years away so I could stock up the warehouse with five years of supplies or just stick myself in the stasis booth I'd had installed. The issue there was that the door to the warehouse wouldn't close fully while I was inside the warehouse. I assumed that the ROB or ROBs behind this had set things so anyone doing a jump chain couldn't simply hide for ten years.

Perhaps I could take the stasis booth out of the warehouse and install it somewhere so remote that the Reapers wouldn't find it? Of course that ran to risk of me sleeping through the end of the Jump, and I simply had no idea what would happen if I did that.

"Lt get a move on!" Ashley Williams called out "They won't hold the shuttle for you".

I grabbed my bag and hurried on after the Mass Effect character. I could worry about Reapers later.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment/Cosmic Warehouse. Eden Prime/Unknown. 2 months later.**

While I was inside the Cosmic Warehouse, it did feel as if I was also within my apartment on Eden Prime because just behind me was the door and I could see my apartment by simply looking behind me.

I even went back and jumped over the threshold a few times while thinking about easily I was moving from one reality to another. However since I'd done this many times before it got boring very quickly. Sometimes I would open and then close the door to the cosmic warehouse, and go on to open it up elsewhere in my apartment just because it was so cool.

The novelty had worn off somewhat I had to admit, but only the giant warehouse bit. Getting to live on another planet was still way cool. And it was a nice world too. Unlike Earth there was no overcrowding here, or any real pollution, and if there was crime I'd never seen it.

Still while I'd enjoyed settling on a new world I did have work to do and my leave was almost over. Soon I'd be too busy to dedicate my time to preparing for the future.

I could not avert the tragedy at Eden Prime. Saren would attack with Sovereign the instant the discovery of the Prothean Beacon was made. If I did something prevent the archaeological find, things would continue peacefully with no one aware of trouble until Reapers were pouring out of the Citadel. If I deliberately arranged for the beacon to be discovered early, the attack would come at a time that would force the Alliance to follow up on it without the capacities of the SSV Normandy.

The road to success in Mass Effect 1 was very narrow and doom awaited potentially on either side if I butterflied stuff too much, hence my planned light touch during the events of the first game.

Still I had been preparing, as best I could. I'd already started to fill my warehouse with things from the Mass Effect universe. I had data pads full of useful information, such as how all the ME technology worked. A lot of this knowledge was next to useless since Element Zero only existed in this reality, but not all the tech here required Element Zero, and even some of the stuff that did might become usable else where if another way of creating Mass Effect fields could be found.

Also I'd gotten some house hold tech stored away. You don't see it in the game, but they have really good household appliances here. Like coffee makers that produced drinkable coffee very quickly. And toasters with very, very simple VIs installed so that the toaster won't let the toast burn.

A virtual intelligence was basically an advanced form of user interface software. VIs use a variety of methods to simulate natural conversation, including an audio interface and an avatar personality to interact with. Although a VI can provide a convincing emulation of sentience, they are not self-aware, nor can they learn or take independent action. Which meant they weren't good company, and thus talking to my toaster was very dull.

The door bell suddenly rang, and I closed the door to the warehouse and went to answer the bell. Before my front door could be fully opened by me Ashley Williams made her way into my apartment.

"This is a surprise" I said.

I'd made it clear that I wanted to get closer to Ash, if only because it increased my chances of joining Shepard on her mission, she was a woman I'd seen her file, but I'd not been sure if Ash saw this as an attempt to be her friend or as an attempt to get inside her pants.

"Not a word of this to anyone," said Ashley while squeezing my cock hard enough to more than get my attention "If anyone finds out we broke regs we'll both be in trouble, but hey a girl has needs".

I hadn't really expected this despite having known Ashley Williams for for a couple of months. I really didn't expect her to whip my cock out and start playing with it. Guess she hadn't taken my attempts to get to know her as an effort to get inside her pants, and it had worked.

Thank you Jump Chain for the body mods, I was so much more handsome and appealing these days.

As for Ashley the graphics of the games didn't do her justice in the slightest. She still had the dark hair cut short like she did in Mass Effect 1 and 2, and her armour was the basic Alliance model. But she was more beautiful in real life, at least in my opinion, and she had a fierce look in her eyes.

While the Alliance uniform wasn't exactly flattering for the female form. I would have admitted if asked that Ashley was able to pull it off. However it did look better on my floor.

"Okay-okay. I promise" I said as she took her top off.

I licked each of her nipples lightly as she continued stroking me. The taste of her skin was pleasant, but while she seemed to enjoy me going to town on her boobs she did stop me before long.

What remained of her outfit fell around her ankles as she kicked off her shoes. Now she was standing before me in only a black thong. I looked over her body, which I figured made her a little self-conscious but at the same time I could tell that she liked the attention. Finally she slowly slid the thong off too then tossed it onto my face.

At this point I couldn't stand not touching her so I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto my lap. We'd made our way into my small apartments living room by now. And at some point I'd gotten onto the couch.

"Easy there big guy" Ashley said, no doubt amused at my eagerness.

She gave me a nervous yet somehow also happy look, before guiding my cock inside her. She set a slow pace, gently rolling her hips as we enjoyed the feeling of each other. The occasional soft moan escaped her lips while I had manged to stay calm. But not when she started thrusting her hips down on me faster and harder.

My hands travelled up and down her back, occasionally stopping to grab her ass. She held onto my shoulders while keeping the fast pace. She'd have fallen off me had she let go of that I was sure.

We were both breathing hard now, moaning and grunting and turning damp with sweat. Time and thought all went away, there was just the movement of her body as we fucked.

"Ash..." I muttered.

That was all the warning she got as I came inside her. It seemed to be over way to soon, but given how loudly she called out my name as I orgasmed I figured that it must have been long enough.


	2. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Eden Prime

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 2**

 **SSV Normandy. Alliance Space.**

While it might seem as if she was looking down at the world below, or at her own reflection, her fierce green eyes, partly hidden by her flaming red hair, were in fact focused on a distant point visible only to her as she deep in thought. She could feel that something was wrong, but it wasn't something she had words to describe.

Joan Shepard slowly and came back to reality as the Normandy moved. The N7 marine turned away from the window and began to make her way over to the CIC. The time for reflection was over, she was an officer on board an Alliance frigate, and she had a job to do.

As she walked Shepard glanced at the large holographic Galaxy Map that was kept in the centre of the room and traded nods with a fellow marine as strode past several terminal banks where Alliance personnel tapped away at terminals.

Shepard came to a stop in the cockpit behind the pilot's chair, so that was standing next to a silent Turian and looked on as the pilot's fingers danced across his workstation as he directed the ship. At the same time he was speaking through the PA, proving that men could actually multi-task, or at least this man could.

"All stations, secure for transit" Joker said.

The ship rumbled gently in response and a blue light shone in through the window.

"Board is green, approach run has begun" the pilot announced as they flew ever closer to the Mass Relay "Hitting the relay in three, two, one".

A cone of energy wrapped around the ship throwing it across the galaxy. It was an odd experience for Shepard, as while she'd gone through Mass Relays before her feeling of earlier concern had just returned stronger than ever. Something was wrong. The feeling was so strong that Shepard lost track of what was going on around her for a moment or two.

"Fifteen hundred is good," The Turian was now saying "Your Captain will be pleased".

He turned and walked away, and the pilot scoffed quietly.

"I hate that guy" Joker stated.

Shepard glanced at the co-pilot, her squad-mate, Kaidan. He was a biotic and moderately good looking in Joan's view.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment so, you hate him?" the lieutenant asked.

"Hey, you remember to zip up your jumpsuit after going to the bathroom, that's good" Joker complained. "I just jumped us half-way across the Galaxy and hit a target the size of pin-head, so that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid".

Kaidan gave Joker a dry look.

"You're paranoid, Joker" he then said "The Council helped fund this project, they have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment".

Joker tapped a few more keys and sighed.

"Yeah, that is the 'official' story, but only an idiot believes the official story" the man with brittle bones stated.

Shepard chimed in with her thoughts.

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs. I think Joker's right; somethings up" she said.

Before more could be spoken on the topic. The terminal in front of Joker blinked and he quickly tapped a key, turning on the internal comm system.

"Joker, send Commander Shepard to the comm room" the Captain of the Normandy, David Anderson, ordered "I need to talk to her".

Shepard was already turning to leave.

"Aye, sir" Joker said "By the way, Captain, you may want to brace yourself, Nihlus is on his way.

The Captain paused before replying.

"He's already here, Joker" Anderson said dryly.

Shepard chuckled at the pilot's minor misfortune and walked back through ship, passing the Galaxy Map once again. When she entered the comm room she found Nihlus alone inside. Joan was a little surprised.

"Ah, Shepard" the alien greeted, "I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk".

She narrowed her eyes slightly, not sure what to make of all this. Turian Spectre meanwhile gestured to the screen

"I'm interested in this world we're going to" he said "Eden Prime. I heard it's a beautiful place".

Shepard recalled the pictures of a lush garden world with rolling hills and green grass that she'd seen during an earlier briefing.

"They say it's a paradise" she commented.

Nihlus paced a bit. Was he nervous about something? Shepard asked herself. It was hard to tell with aliens, a simple gesture could have a different meaning for a turian than it did a human.

"Yes a paradise" the Turian agreed "Serene. Tranquil. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol to your people, hasn't it?".

She nodded, wondering where he was taking the conversation.

"Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

The human woman had to wonder if that was some sort of threat.

"Why are asking me this?" Shepard questioned.

The Turian shook his head and turned back to her.

"The galaxy is a dangerous place, Shepard. Is humanity truly ready for this?" the alien enquired

Shepard was now getting worried.

"What is this really about" Joan demanded to know.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind, Shepard turned around to see Captain David Anderson, someone she respected immensely.

"You're right to be concerned, Commander" Anderson said before turning to face the Turian "Nihlus, I think it's time to tell her what's really going on".

Nihlus crossed his arms. Again Shepard didn't know what to make of this gesture.

"This is far more than a simple shakedown run" the Captain admitted "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational".

Well she'd known that something troubling was going on.

"What's the payload, Captain?" she asked.

Her mind was racing over possibilities. A VIP perhaps? Someone who need protection? That would explain why a Spectre was required and why a stealth frigate had been sent.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation" Anderson told Shepard as he moved to stand next to the Turian Spectre. "It's Prothean".

Shepard visibly stiffened

"A Prothean Beacon?" she asked.

She'd understood what the Captain had just told her she simply desired more information.

"Shepard this is big" Anderson was now saying "The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward hundreds of years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring it back to the Citadel for proper study".

Nihlus took over the explanation

"Obviously, this goes beyond just human interests, Commander" he told Joan "This discovery could affect every species in Council space".

While this was big news it didn't make Shepard feel any better. She was still concerned. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong.

"Are we expecting trouble?" she asked

The Turian gave her an equally serious look.

"I'm always expecting trouble. As a Spectre, I know nothing is ever as simple as it seems" the alien told her.

Anderson nodded in agreement.

"True enough, but that isn't all, Shepard" the captain was now saying "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you".

This shocked the commander.

"Why?" she asked.

She was soon told that she was being considered for Spectre status.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time" Anderson informed the marine "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council."

Shepard's eyes flicked between him and the Spectre. She wasn't sure how to process this.

"The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far humanity has come" Anderson went on to say "Not many could have done what you did on Elysium, Shepard".

Founded in 2160, Elysium was one humanity's oldest colony in the Skyllian Verge. Since it was strategically placed at the nexus of several primary and secondary mass relays, the colony quickly became a major hub for travel and commerce. The population grew fast as well: in 2165, only five years after its founding, it boasted a population of several million inhabitants, nearly half of them aliens.

In 2176, the colony was attacked by a large force of mercenaries and pirates under the command of Elanos Haliat in what would become known as the Skyllian Blitz.

The Commander had been on shore leave on Elysium when the Blitz occurred. Shepard rallied a resistance force and according to the news stations managed to single-handily repulse the enemy ground force long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

This wasn't totally true, she'd not done anything important in her career without some help, but she was always one people remembered. The curse of being both attractive and talented.

"Protecting an entire colony by yourself from slavers" the turian said, a small tone of respect in his voice "It shows remarkable strength. That, is why I put your name forward as a candidate to join the Spectres. I hope you understand how important this is for you the Alliance".

Shepard nodded firmly.

"Just tell me what I have to do" she stated.

She wouldn't let the Alliance down.

"First of all I'll need to see your skills myself" The Turian told the Commander "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together".

The captain took a step forward.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team" Anderson said, "Secure the beacon and get it to ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission. We should be getting to Eden..."

Joker's voice came over the PA.

"Captain! We've got a problem"

Anderson frowned, he'd been expecting some sort of trouble, but that didn't mean he was happy to hear about it.

"What's wrong, Joker?" he asked

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

Shepard, Anderson and Nihlus stepped closer to screen to get a better look at the transmission. The picture was barely visible due to static, and the audio was broken, but the sound of gunfire was clear. The view of the transmission was trained on a woman in white and pink armour, who was firing her assault rifle at some unseen enemy. She turned to look at the person transmitting and sprinted over, pushing them to ground.

"Get down!" she yelled.

What they saw next no one could comment over. They weren't sure what they were seeing. Was it a ship? A creature?

Then the transmission simply stopped.

"The mission stays the same, but now we have to deal with an unknown enemy" Anderson said, once he could speak "Shepard, prepare for drop".

Shepard saluted and marched off.

(Line Break)

 **Eden Prime. Mass Effect Verse. 2 years after arrival.**

I sighed when I realised that the day was finally here. I'd been on this admittedly rather nice planet for 24 months, yet despite having all that time and an officer rank I'd been able to do very little to prepare Eden Prime for this attack.

This wasn't a military run planet, and even if it had been my superior officers never would have let me turn the place into a fortress. Still I'd been able to make a few changes. Not that the added security was doing any good judging by all the noise I was hearing.

The sound that filled the air I recognised as gunfire. Futuristic, mass accelerated gunfire. This peaceful colony was rapidly turning into a fucking war zone.

Soon it would be time to leave, and while I'd not had much impact here I figured that this could change. But I would have to be careful, I'd have to ensure that events went as I remembered them or my other worldly knowledge would become next to useless.

At least I hadn't wasted my time here. I'd studied everything I got my hands involving tech. I was certain that Shepard would find me useful, and I'd stocked my warehouse with many handy items. All the best stuff was still to come as a peaceful colony world didn't have much in the way of weapons. Soon I'd have plenty of bad guys to loot.

Also I'd gotten promoted to full Lieutenant, that was something to be proud about. Well the extra pay was nice.

"What are those things!?" someone shouted.

The flashlight heads were quite the clue, but only to someone who'd played the game. To most people the geth were more or less a myth. No human had ever seen one until now.

"Those are geth," I said.

The next thing I knew something exploded and I was left deaf and barely able to see. Yet more things blew up around me so I had to run. By the time my senses, which were way better than they had been due to body mods, were back up and running I had no idea where I was, there was no one around that I could see. Everything looked so different now.

I saw no geth, no colonists, nothing moving. There a few buildings around, and the one I had stopped in front of caught my eye. I stumbled inside with unsteady steps, it was another one of those container-like prefab buildings, only this one was a lot bigger than. And packed with stuff. Several lockers lined up one of the walls, tables, benches, it even had proper rooms, with a shower at the back.

The lockers were locked, ironically enough. All except for one. I don't know what I expected to find, guns and armour maybe. That's what one always finds in the game when looking inside containers.

I mean, you could be exploring a fifty thousand year old prothean ruin on a planet that has been cut off from the rest of the galaxy since the rachni wars, and the next container you open there will have a state of the art shotgun waiting for you. Alas real life was less generous. I found some spare clothes in the one locker that had been left unlocked.

Not that this mattered. It was the door that could lock from the inside which I needed. Because when I used my special key the door didn't open up back outside it led into my cosmic warehouse. This was a trick I'd used before. The door wouldn't shut while I was inside out however right now the door only led to the inside of empty prefab building. So unless someone destroyed the building no one should bother me.

Then I wondered what would happen if the building was destroyed. Would that trap me inside? Or would there be a doorway just standing there out in the open?

Questions for later.

"Well, at least I can get myself some protection," I said as I took my armour off the shelves.

Laws controlling who could own guns and armour were strict on Earth from what I understood, but here on the frontier any citizen of Eden Prime, which I was since I lived here, had to right to own weapons and armour for self defence. Which made sense as this was a galaxy infested with pirates, slavers and raiders, and other things.

When on duty I used my Alliance issued arms and armour. But I'd also invested in Predator medium armour which was manufactured by Armax Arsenal and came in human, turian, and krogan models. I'd gotten an armoury license for Armax Arsenal from Expat, a volus merchant who worked on the Wards' market district. I'd visited the Citadel just to get this armour in fact.

"Cortana can you access the house's systems from here?" I asked my VI.

"One second" she, well it really, replied.

"Systems accessed. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

That was pretty impressive considering that I was outside of the universe right now. I guess with the door open there was still a connection to ME universe. I'd not been able to figure this all out during the last two years, and I wasn't sure if any mortal could really understand how Jump Chain physics worked.

"Download all the files on my computer that are in the folders marked Mass Effect and then wipe the hard drive".

Alas my porn collection would not be save. Shame really, the asari did some great girl-on-girl stuff.

"Download commencing" I was told.

I'd not been as lazy as it might seem over the past 24 months. Sure I'd been unable to affect anything in any meaningful way, but I had written down everything I could remember about the threats to come on my computer. I'd also come with ideas on how to defeat the Reapers, but not many as there weren't that many ways to defeat a Reaper. Sure it might be possible to nuke them, but if it was that easy they'd have tried it in the game. Reapers landed within major cities which made nuking them problematic

"Download complete. Erasing hard drive" Cortana reported.

Next I picked up my pistol which was a Armax Arsenal made Brawler Pistol. It had a pretty decent rate of fire and did nice damage. Plus in my view it looked cool.

I didn't need to grab any ammo as in Mass Effect, to generate ammunition a weapon shaves a projectile the size of a sand grain from a dense block of metal contained within the weapon's body. The projectile is launched at supersonic velocities by decreasing its mass in a mass effect field. Thousands of these tiny rounds could be produced from a single ammunition block. Ammunition is never a concern because of this, but managing the weapon's internal heat is; if a weapon is fired too rapidly, heat will build up inside of the weapon and it will overheat, forcing the operator to stop firing long enough for the weapon to disperse that heat buildup.

"Well finally!" said a female voice.

It was Terrella. I'd not seen her in two years. I'd started to forget about her. Yet here she was in a gold and black cheerleader outfit and her hair done in pigtails. She even had those pom-poms that cheerleaders wave about. Also I pretty sure she had the Cerberus symbol on her chest. Cerberus cheerleader, very amusing.

"Now we can get to the adventures, and shooting, and the robots, and the space ships...".

This went on for a while so I focused on double checking my equipment.

"How was I suppose to know that the Shepard's flock thing wouldn't kick in until after you met Shepard" Terrella was now saying "Now go and make things explode. I'm bored!".

With everything that mattered either on my person, or safely stored in this warehouse I headed back outside with the intent of finding Shepard and joining up with her. Assuming she'd let me. Any way out here with the Geth was less scary and then having to see Terrella again.

Then again maybe not. Outside were robots that wanted to kill me. Head people on spikes, a rogue Spectre, and oh yeah a Reaper. Things were pretty grim around here.

This was when hoped passed over head: The Normandy. I probably would have stood there like an idiot watching it until a geth shot me in the head, but it disappeared fast enough that I didn't have time for that.

I'd never seen a space ship quite like that one. Oh I'd seen plenty of shuttles and boxy cargo ships land at the port, I'd even seen warships from a distance, but the Normandy was something else.

Today was also my first time seeing a turian since I'd visited the Citadel, we didn't get many aliens on this planet. Not that I saw him for long, he disappeared just as fast as the Normandy had. Dude was quick on his feet.

That had to be Nihlus. If Nihlus was there, then that meant Shepard's team was probably on their way to the spaceport to get the beacon.

"Oh crap, Saren! He's going to kill him!" I reminded myself.

I started running towards port and as I did so I tried very hard not to look at the dead all scattered around on the ground. When I did look at the way they'd fallen it became clear to me that they'd all been shot in the back while running.

Also there were dragon's teeth with human corpses impaled on them, the whole thing was sickeningly grotesque when you actually see the transformation, then came the zombies. But thankfully Husks didn't move so fast, and they dropped dead, err deader thanks to an unseen shooter.

Oddly I had yet to see a single living geth, but there were quite a few broken ones. Nihlus' handiwork, that or Shepard was close by and she was using a sniper rifle. All were clean head shots, very well done. The Geth taken down by head shots hadn't destroyed themselves like the others.

The Geth were machines, obviously, made from circuitry and this material that looks a lot like grey muscle, they were covered in smooth, curved armour. They had a very organic look (besides the flashlight heads) They even had blood of sorts; this white, oily substance.

Before moving again I picked up a discarded geth rifle which, due to some miracle, still looked intact. Then I turned away from the dead Geth, secured the pulse rifle firmly against my shoulder, aimed at one of the low metal barriers, and gave it a tentative try.

Since I'd not expected it to work I was mildly surprised when it started spitting rounds like crazy, but to my relief the recoil wasn't too bad. I figured was easier to use if I just shot very short bursts. I had done the extra training to use an assault rifle. But right now I'd stick with my pistol and biotic powers. The rifle I would secure for later use and study on the back of my armour.

I didn't delay any further I went to save Nihlus. I soon saw the turian in the distance, talking with a couple of humans. He gestured towards one of the buildings, then took off running in a different direction.

"Nihlus!" I shouted even as I ran towards him.

The two humans had seen me, and while they had gone inside the crappy prefab building Nihlus had pointed them to, they kept the door open, and were gesturing for me to come too. It was two of them, a man and a woman. Not locals, eggheads come to study the dug up beacon I guessed.

"Are you with the garrison?" the woman said as soon as I got to the door.

I nodded.

"Where did the turian go?" I asked.

Alas I'd lost sight of him. He was a sneaky bugger as well as quick.

"He said he was going to find the beacon" the woman said as she gestured for me to come inside "We should be safe here"

"There is no safe place," the man declared "None of us are safe. We will all be judged today".

I looked at him, and everything clicked. It had been a while since I played Mass Effect one, but those two I remembered. Some guy that had gone crazy, and sounded oddly like a prophet of some sort.

The woman explained that her counterpart was off his meds and not reacting well to all this stress. Which could be the reason, but I had to wonder if he knew more than the others did.

Still it mattered not to me as I knew more than anyone else about what was come. And all that information would be useless if I didn't link up with Shepard. As such it was time to go.

I heard the door swish closed behind me as I legged it towards the tram. This part of the colony was pretty much as it was in game. Downhill from here I saw a weird looking platform and there were two turians talking

Saren, he was easy enough to recognise, that with being taller, grey coloured, evil-looking, and pretty much half machine. They were talking, then when Nihlus looked away as Saren moved behind him. He bad guy slowly drew his pistol.

"Fuck," I said, and got my pistol out.

I had no time to think, only to act.

"Nihlus!" I shouted "Behind you!".

The very first shot I fired hit Saren right on the arm. Not that it made it past his shields, but getting shot at it threw his aim off, and the bullet that was destined for Nihlus skull ended up hitting nothing.

I kept running until I was too close for comfort, and hid behind a crate when the first bullet hit my shields. Saren was now firing wildly keeping his fellow Turian and myself behind cover.

"Saren!" I heard Nihlus shout "What are you doing!".

That was the only thing I could understand really, I had no idea what else he was shouting because of all the shooting.

If only Shepard would show up, between his squad and Nihlus, maybe we could take Saren down. But that would radically alter to flow of events. Maybe I shouldn't have acted. I'd not planned to save Nihlus it had just seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Saren!" Nihlus shouted out again.

There was no answer, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash of blue light, and then, all hell broke loose. Crates were tossed around like leaves on a stiff breeze and I went with them. It was an impressive display of biotic power. Also it hurt.

"Dammit! He's getting away!" I heard a female voice shout.

"Commander, wait!" I heard Ash yell.

By the time I got up both turians were gone and I had three humans looking at me. One of which is Ashley, who'd I'd slept with a few times but never gotten serious with due to regulations, the man had to be Alenko, and the red head with the striking green eyes had to be femsheppard. She looked as if she was way high up on hot/crazy scale.

Since I was an officer and the Alliance gave biotics a few perks for joining up I had enough influence and contacts within the Systems Alliance channels to gain full access to her dossier and some other records.

Her psychological profile would not led to Paragon, she'd take the Renegade path because the tragedy of Mindoir had left her with a hatred of batarians, which had expressed itself later when she became the Butcher of Torphan. And that was just the non-classified stuff on her file. But she'd also saved a whole colony once.

"Commander" I said, while saluting, not sure what else to do "Lt Gothic at your service".

The Gunnery Chief stepped forward, she seemed to almost embrace me only to stop herself.

"I thought everyone from 212 brought it" Ashley said.

The Geth did seem to have done a good job of killing us.

"I was at home when the attack started" I told Williams "I didn't know it was happening until the fighting started. Lucky for me I time to get my armour and weapons".

The future saviour of the galaxy spoke next.

"We can talk about that later. Let's get going," Shepard said "Alenko you've got point with Williams. Let's find that beacon. Gothic take up the rear".

I saw that Alenko gave Shepard, and the commander waved him on. Was there some friction between them?

"Stay back and keep your head down" Shepard ordered me "and switch to my channel in case we get separated".

Damn she was sexy.

"Yes ma'am" I replied, while using my omni-tool to switch radio channels.

Then Sheppard just took off, running fast enough that I had trouble following despite my body moods, they were no match for Shepard badassness. If that was a word.

As I had been instructed, I stayed at the back while the rest of the team fought the geth on the tram platform. There were a lot of them, far more than I usually found in the game, at least I think. And unlike the games, the flimsy cover of the random metal barriers and crates did not equal not bulletproof. Thankfully there were more solid things to take shelter behind.

Having not actually been in a real battle, I stuck to the back, and hoped nothing came from behind us. Which of course it did.

"Behind us!" I shouted.

I didn't shoot the incoming drones. Instead I use my magical powers, I mean my biotic abilities. I blasted the incoming drones, small flying guns with dark energy. It might have looked impressive, but everyone was too busy to notice.

While the game had limited moves for biotics, the actual range of attacks was large and depending on imagination, talent and willpower as much as it did on the quality of the implants. It wasn't just barriers and tk we could blast objects if we wished with a biotic warp, the only downside was this was more taxing than other using other powers.

"Move it!"I heard Shepard shot.

The squad moved out following her orders, and I had to haul ass to catch up, being in a support role I didn't perform live fire exercises as often as other marines and it was showing.

When they suddenly stopped I bumped on Ashley and nearly knocked her down.

"Watch it!" she complained,

I popped out of cover next to Ashley and went at it. This was what we marines normally refer to as a target-rich environment and those flashlight heads gave me something to aim at.

When I saw the ridiculously large geth destroyer levelling its shotgun at me. I got there first, and fired so fast my gun overheated, that almost never happened during target practice, but real life didn't give you a chance to fire carefully, you just kept shooting until either the enemy was dead or your gun stopped working, or until you died.

That was when a rocket launcher opened up, and my training kicked in. I raised a barrier big enough to cover a squad, just as I had been trained to do.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Ash swore.

From experience I knew that she could have a real mouth on her, but it was rare for her to swear outside the bedroom.

"Keep the barrier up!" Shepard shouted.

Our cover was good enough for small arms but it wouldn't have meant much if we'd been hit by heavy weapons. By the time the Geth with the heavy weapons were done for, I was tired, really, really thirsty, and breathing hard. After Ashley gave the all clear, I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and put my pistol back in its proper place after a not so insignificant amount of effort.

"You okay?" Shepard said.

I shook my head.

"The barrier drained me" I said while getting up "Forgot my energy drink".

Biotic abilities burned calories and sapped energy from the body. Kaiden knew this as he was also a biotic and passed me his canteen.

"Come on, before Nihlus leaves us to take the next tram" Shepard ordered before I could finish drinking.

I followed as ordered.

"Nihlus!" Shepard shouted. "Of all the hotheaded turians".

We found him lying dead near a few destroyed Geth, he must have tried to take on Saren alone and had gotten himself killed. Damn and keeping him alive with Saren getting away might have been enough to convince the council. Now we'd have to go to much more trouble. Oh well at least we'd met Tali.

Next Ashley move ahead, Shepard and Alenko following close. And all three of them stopped when they saw the enormous bomb at the end of the platform. It was hard not to notice.

"Can you disarm it?" Ashley asked me.

I was her units tech support so this was a good question.

"Gothic, come make yourself useful" Shepard ordered.

With my VI's aid disarming the bomb proved to be simple enough. If I'd had more time, and a door I might have taken one into my warehouse, these bombs had a simple on/off which my VI quickly found as such they would be simple to use.

There was actually very light resistance as we went for the rest of the bombs. With Ash at the front, Alenko and Shepard in the middle, and me bringing in the rear, we made through another three groups of troopers with assault rifles that posed little to no challenge. I was starting to think it was too easy, but I knew better than to say anything about it. I've seen way too many films and played way too many games to know you don't tempt fate like that.

We found the beacon and I was very tempted to go up to and get the vision for myself. But I figured that it was best to let Shepard do it just in case my grey matter wasn't compatible. I might go crazy, or my head could explode.

Of course Ash went and touched the beacon, and Shepard saved her, but I ended up getting knocked into the beacon because it was pulling people towards it, then the visions came and my world became down right insane.


	3. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - The Citadel

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 3**

 **Captain's Quarters. SSV Normandy.**

Shepard always admired how Anderson commanded respect. Even when he was looking all casual sitting back on his chair. Yet this time Joan could see the concern in the captain's eyes, his worry.

Currently Shepard stood with Ashley and Kaiden, at attention, it was time to make their reports.

"We're currently en route to the Citadel, we'll arrive in about twelve hours" Anderson told them.

With that bit of news out of the way, he got down to business.

"The whole mission has been a disaster" the captain was now saying "I need something to tell Admiral Hackett so you three better tell me what the hell happened down there".

No one was sure how to start. But Kaiden did his best.

"As you know, sir, our mission started with a pick-up on Eden Prime" Kaiden Alenko started by saying "Commander Shepard and I deployed to the surface to retrieve an ancient artifact of a long dead race, The Protheans. Instead of a nice peaceful farming colony, we walked into a war zone. The colony was under attack by the Geth, an army of synthetics that are in league with a Turian named Saren".

Shepard was impressed by how calm the biotic was while reporting all this. The captain was less calm.

"Saren?" Anderson asked "Are you sure?".

The officers nodded.

"Shortly after arriving we lost Corporal Richard Jenkins" Kaiden went on to report "We were not prepared for the enemy. The Geth weapons tore through his barriers without warning".

There was a moment of silence as Shepard, Anderson and Alenko reflected on the lose of the young marine who had been native to Eden Prime.

"Soon after Jenkins went down Commander Shepard and I rescued an Alliance Marine, Ashley Williams" Kaiden said while gesturing at the Gunnery Chief "Her unit had been massacred by the Geth. leaving her the only survivor, aside from Lt Gothic".

Ashley was not happy, and who could blame her. She'd served beside the 212 for so long, and she'd watched them die.

"The Lt hasn't recovered from whatever it was the beacon did to him" Shepard reported, carrying on the debriefing "So we'll have to wait for him to wake up before we get his side of the story".

Anderson nodded. There was no sense incurring the wrath of Doctor Chakwas by bothering one of her patients. The captain would talk to the officer when he recovered. Knowing Doctor Chakwas as he did Anderson knew it was a matter of when rather than if.

"We met with the Lt soon after finding Williams" Shepard informed her superior officer "What we saw from a distance was another Turian who Nihlus identified as Saren, as we got closer Saren used biotics to cover his escape. It seems that this Saren attempted to kill Nihlus. Saren Arcterius, we confirmed his ID, made his escape, heading towards the beacon. Nihlus went after him despite my objection and was killed by the Geth".

Anderson sighed. Had Nihlus lived it would have been much easier to get support from the Citadel in dealing with this attack.

"I ordered Chief Williams and Lt Gothic to come with Lt Kaiden and myself as we headed for the beacon" Shepard was now saying "Along the way we encountered Geth and found Nilhlus's body. We also discovered bombs that had been set up in the area around the beacon. By the time we'd disarmed those and defeated the Geth, Saren was gone".

Anderson tapped his fingers on the desk. No doubt his mind was currently working overtime, trying to figured out what this all meant.

"What happened with the beacon?" the Captain asked "Why was it damaged".

The alliance marines exchanged looks.

"That was my fault sir" Williams admitted "I got to close to the beacon and Shepard tried to pull me back. The beacon came on, and the next thing we knew we were all knocked on our asses and the LT was knocked out".

Anderson was not happy but he was careful not to let his foul mood seep into this voice. There was no sense making the ground team feel worse than they already did.

"Alright get some rest you three" he ordered "Once we get to the Citadel I'll need you, and this Gothic, if he wakes up, to make your reports directly to the council. Dismissed".

(Line Break)

 **Infirmary. SSV Normandy.**

Not long after I woke up I found Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard at my bed side. I'd never been this popular.

"Tell us what happened, in your own words" Anderson said.

I looked at him, at Shepard, and took a deep breath. I had to be very careful at this point not to give too much away.

"Okay. Where do I start. It was a normal day, I was off duty, just going about my business when all of the sudden, there's freaking geth everywhere" I told them.

Which was what had happened.

"No warnings? No alarms?" Shepard asked

I shook my head.

"Not that I heard" I answered "But I wasn't on duty at the time so I don't have all the details and things got messy fast. Maybe someone at the garrison issued a warning, if so I didn't get it. The first thing I heard were the shouts and the gunfire".

I closed my eyes and remembered how frantic the whole thing had been. I'd been somewhat prepared, everyone else hadn't. But even if I'd warned people they wouldn't have believed me. The idea of the Geth suddenly attacking an Alliance colony would have seemed laughable until it actually happened.

"Go on," Anderson prompted. "What happened next?".

Of course I skipped the bit about my cosmic warehouse.

"I remember an explosion right as I came outside. I was thrown down to the ground, my ears were ringing, and it was to hard see" I told the officers, making eye contact with them as I spoke "There were bodies everywhere, and those spikes, but not many dead Geth, it was like they just fall apart".

Shepard nodded.

"I saw that too" she said "The Geth seem to have some sort of self destruct in place, which made it impossible for us to take a prisoner or to acquire intact example of their tech. But there was someone of Eden Prime who was one hell of a shot".

Maybe it had been Legion, but I didn't think so as there was no reason for the mainstream Geth to take note of Shepard yet, and the heretic Geth weren't hostile to rest of their race at this point. It could have been Nihlus or maybe even a colonist who was good with a sniper rifle. Their actions had allowed me to grab a Geth pulse rifle, which Alliance R&D would soon want to take. I wouldn't be able to stop them, but I was sure that I'd get plenty of chances to grab some Geth tech over the next few years

"I saw the turian" I said next "He was taking to two survivors".

"Nihlus," Anderson said.

I nodded.

"Yeah that was him" I said.

"So, you caught up to him?" I was then asked.

I shook my head.

"Not really. He was fast as hell. The only reason I ever saw him again was because he stopped to talk to another turian at the spaceport's tram station" I told the captain and the commander.

Outwardly, Anderson didn't even move, but the look in his eyes became a lot more intense as if he remembering something intense. It clicked then that he had a history with Saren it was part of the book series. Anderson more than understood just how ruthless Saren could be.

"So I see them talking" I was now saying "then this other turian gets behind Nihlus, pulls a gun out, and was about to shoot him in the back of the head. I called out and tried to shoot the other Turian to stop him from killing that Nihlus guy".

For all the good it had done me. Nilhus had run off and had gotten himself killed.

"And you stopped him?" Anderson asked.

Again I nodded.

"I pulled my gun, started shooting, and apparently hit him" I informed the captain "I got closer and the bad turian started shooting up the place. He was a boitic a powerful one he threw some containers around like they were nothing and that covered his escape. By the time I'd recovered Shepard had found me".

Anderson would have been informed about what happened after.

"Did you get a good look at this turian?"

I sure was nodding my head a lot today.

"Big, grey, he had a mechanical arm, looked like he was half machine" I said.

I had to pretend that I didn't know who Saren was.

"So how did you know Nihlus anyway?" Shepard said.

"Huh?" I asked.

I had to look as confused as I was.

"You knew Nihlus's name but not Saren's" Shepard said.

Thankfully this was easier to explain.

"I heard you call him Nihlus" I told the commander "I remember Nilhus shouting Saren's name, but its all still a bit muddled up the beacon did something to me".

Anderson drew my attention to him with a polite cough.

"You knew about the beacon" he stated.

It wasn't a question, but I explained anyway.

"People in a colony gossip" I said to the captain "We knew that something had been found, something Prothean and there were scientist survivors, the ones I saw Nihlus talking to. They told me there was a beacon".

I knew I had to tell them about the message so that they would focus on that rather than what I'd been doing during the attack.

"The beacon contained some sort of message" I told the captain and commander "I saw things before I blacked out, but it doesn't make any sense. Guess because I'm not a Prothean, but I got a sense of danger. I think it was a warning".

I started to get a headache at this point. Those beacons really did a number of a person. No wonder Shepard needed help sorting the images out. It was all so random, yet horrible and lovecraftian all at the same time.

"We're heading for the Citadel" Anderson "You're still a key witness to this investigation, so we'll keep you round a least until we present the evidence to the council, after that we'll I can't promise anything but I think we'll need you here on the Normandy".

I had to smile.

So far so good.

(Line Break)

 **Backstreets. The Citadel.**

So far so bad.

The council had not been so against us, not when they had a witness in front of them who swore blind that he'd seen Saren try to kill a fellow agent of the Council. And I got the sense that Saren wasn't as trusted by the council as it might seem, but there hadn't been any real evidence to support my claims.

Taking about visions hadn't help, even when I'd tried to explain that it was more like the beacon had downloaded a message into my mind, and that some sort of articafil telepathic communication might not be beyond the Protheans.

Hopefully Tali's evidence would be the straw that broke the camel's back. In the game the council just seems to do a one eighty on the issue and turn on Saren over what could have easily been a faked audio recording. But I got the feeling that the council just needed something more than eye witness statements to go on. It didn't help that Saren was known for disliking humans, and that Anderson was known for disliking Saren, for valid reasons, it made matters seem too personal.

"The Quarian's down in the alleyway and the alleyway is this way" I told Ash, once Shepard had relayed the information she'd convinced Fist to give up "Come on we need to hurry".

I was already running.

"You said you've only been to the Citadel once before" Williams commented as we ran.

This wasn't the time for talking so I was quick with my reply.

"Shepard made me help some Salarian with his Keeper scanning project" I answered "which ended up with me crawling though every damn tunnel and back alley in the wards, so I've gotten an idea of the layout of this place. Mostly".

We charged down a shadowy hallway and arrived at a somewhat bizarre scene. Three assassins in custom body armour were menacing a female Quarian. She got away from them by using a grenade of some sort to scatter the group of thugs.

Without delay I aimed my pistol, firing at one of the Salarians. It was a good thing that the Citadel didn't have much in way of gun control laws at this point. After the Geth attacked that would change, but for now alliance marines could wander around with a load of guns strapped to them if they so wished.

The assassin dropped in a heap on the deck floor. Another Salarian shouted angrily at me even as I aimed at him. I gunned him down even as Ashley's Lancer model assault rifle, she'd lost her old Avenger on Eden Prime, took the life of a turian, the mass accelerated gunfire knocking him to the ground even with his kinetic barriers up.

A Salarian thug, the last remaining alive, was picked up and slammed with unforgiving force into a bulkhead by my use of biotics. The kinetic barrier of the merc's hardsuit sparkled briefly before failing. The merc panicked stabbing uselessly at his hard suit controls trying to get his shield back up I guessed.

"We'll need this one alive" I said to Ash "If he's working for Saren in any way we'll need to find out",

The more evidence we go the better. After all we were building a case against an agent of the council.

"That damn Fist I knew I couldn't trust him" The young Quarian shouted angrily

Shepard finally arrived, having raided Fist's club with the aid of Garrus, Kaiden and maybe Wrex too . I could tell that they had also seen battle.

"Don't worry about Fist," Shepard was saying, "he got what was coming to him"

Wrex, the Krogon Bounty Hunter must have finished him off. He had followed Shepard, but hadn't been in a hurry.

"We should have tried to take him alive" Garrus was saying. "What he knew about local crime could close half the open cases on C-Sec's books".

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill Fist" Wrex replied, "I always fulfil my contracts. Besides if Shepard doesn't have a problem with it, why do you care C-Sec-boy?".

So Shepard had just allowed the Krogon to kill the crime boss. I might indeed have a renegade Shepard on my hands. It would make sense she was way too hot not to be somewhat crazy. And she was known as the Butcher of Torphan.

"Here" I said to Garrus, while using my botics to throw the remaining assassin at the turian cop's feet "You can take this one, on the charge of attempted murder".

Quarians while looked down upon were still sort of part of Citadel space. Therefore trying to kill Tali should still count as attempted murder.

"Fist is dead?" The Quarian asked, "then I guess there's two things I owe you for, who are you?".

The future saviour of the galaxy stepped closer to Tali.

"Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance, I'm looking for evidence against Saren, evidence I'm told you have" she said.

There was something about her green eyes that made people cooperate. They were intense, not threatening so much, just sort of strong. I'd not noticed the effect they had at first.

"Tali, Tali Zorah nar Rayya" the young Quarian answered .

With introductions out of the way the group marched back up towards the presidium and Ambassador Udina's office.

"Not to be the voice of gloom and doom," Kaiden was saying to Shepard, "but I'm guessing Ambassador Udina will be a little upset with us, and that C-Sec do not like it when people go all vigilante on his watch. This might cause us problems".

That was a valid concern.

"Executor Pallin will not be pleased" Garrus told us "you do not get to be head of C-Sec by looking the other way when 'upstart aliens' shoot up the wards and kill random thugs. You'd think considering how much he hates the Spectres he'd be happy to see one brought down".

Shepard wasn't concerned.

"If Tali's evidence can really nail Saren then it will be worth getting yelled at by the Executor and Udina" the commander said to Garrus.

As the commander made a speech about how it was sometimes right to break the rules if it was for the greater good, I noted that Kaiden seemed a little upset about the attention Shepard was giving Garrus.

Which made glad I didn't get into the habit of falling for unattainable women. The line forming to win Shepard's affections was obviously getting a little crowded and we hadn't even gotten to Liara yet.

I was distracted from my trail of thoughts by Tali.

"Thank you as well for your help" she whispered to me.

I smiled at her.

"And thank you for getting me out of shopping with the Gunnery Chief" I replied "She can somehow make shopping for weapon mods seem boring".

Which had been impressive in some ways. Shepard had sent us out to get weapons mods handy for dealing with robots. Such things existed for when mechs were used in battle. It should have been fun, and a chance for me to smuggle some stuff into my cosmic warehouse. But somehow Williams had made it girly and she'd taken charge of the supply run despite the fact that I was her superior. She was a bit of a control freak at times.

"I have to admit I find all this use of credits to buy things to be a little strange" Tali murmured.

This caught my interest. Humanity didn't known much about the quarians, as a species we'd only be on the galactic stage for a handful of years. As such the quarians wouldn't know much about us either. Perhaps it was time to exchange some cultural information.

"Don't your people don't buy or sell things?" I asked.

Talia shook her head, either she'd learned to copy the gesture from other races or quarians used it too.

"Back on the flotilla, when someone no longer needs something they just place it in the central market aboard their ship. Whoever does need it can simple take it. Within reason of course, food and medicines are strictly rationed, but everything else is shared freely".

Some kind of honour based barter system? Was that right? Did humans even words for that?

"Well its different for most races" I explained "If things cost nothing here then no one would be motivated to go work, and some people would take more than they needed. Not that credits stop people from taking more than they need".

I shouldn't judge since I planned to cram my cosmic warehouse with everything remotely useful.

"So how's a girl just off the flotilla end up in a alleyway with murderous thugs?" William asked Tali.

Like me she was letting Shepard be with just Wrex, Garrus and Kaiden. We didn't want to crowd the commander.

"I stumbled across evidence of this Saren's activities. I didn't even know he was a SPECTRE until I arrived at The Citadel and people started trying to kill me. In hindsight maybe trying to trade with The Shadow Broker was a bad idea".

In my view it was a never a good idea to depend on someone called Shadow anything, it wasn't a title that inspired trust.

"Taking on local crooks, dealing with shadowy information dealer my father must be so proud" the quarian said, mostly to herself "Well no if father ever knew I was involved in with any of this I'd get long and drawn out lecture; followed by a punishment detail that involved scouring engine grime or maybe realigning the power couplings for the entire flotilla".

Suddenly I was very grateful for my total lack of a father. Well of course I had a father, I wasn't vat grown nor I had been found in the cabbage patch, but I'd never had to worry him punishing me. He'd have to have been involved in my life for that.

"How bad can that be?" Ashley wondered.

"There are hundreds ships in the Quarian Flotilla, father would expect me to help maintain them all" she answered.

Hearing that made me smile.

"I do so love girls with daddy issues" I muttered.

Sadly both Tali and Ashley heard me say that.

(Line Break)

 **Presidium. The Citadel.**

I reclaimed my weapons after leaving the latest meeting with the Council, were as expected humanity's first Spectre had been named, and now Shepard was heading towards me with that intense look in her eyes. I had a feel something would soon explode.

Hopefully the Commander would blow up my insurance company because apparently the policy I'd signed to protect my home on Eden Prime, which covered acts of slavers, pirates, raiders, natural disasters and riots out in the colonies, did not cover alien invasions. That was not stated in my contract. I needed a good lawyer.

"Lt, I need you to run an errand" I was told.

Shepard shoved a data pad into my hands.

"I need you to run that over to the ambassadorial suites" Shepard explained "You're looking for a Elcor named Xeltan, he'll be the one whining about the Asari Consort".

Wait I was getting my own solo quest. Had to be that Shepard's Flock thing kicking in.

"Why me? I asked "I'm not the ambassadorial kind".

I was used to following order. I was Alliance Navy, but those orders had been about providing tech support for the 212. Which had never involved me taking to aliens or ambassadors.

"Because you're a valuable part of my team and the only one I can trust with an important job like this" she answered.

Why didn't I believe that?

"So a high-end escort slash adviser wanted a favour from you and you're delegating that task to me because?" I asked.

There had to be a reason why she wasn't handling this.

"I'm delegating the task to you because I'm your superior officer, which means I can order you to do it" she replied "Me commander you Lieutenant, so hop to it".

Well yes, but.

"I'm not exactly a people person, Commander" I warned Shepard.

She grinned. I did not like it.

"Well you better become one fast Lt" Shepard warned "because I've been given the Normandy, and that means Kaiden is getting a promotion to Lieutenant-Commander so he can serve as my XO. Williams will be moving up to Operations Chief, and that means I need a new Staff Lieutenant".

This was bad news. As a 2nd Lieutenant and 1st Lieutenant I'd been an officer, but since my role was a support one I'd not had to really command anybody. Colonial life was more relaxed that on board a military ship. Now I'd have to boss people about, which I wasn't confident about, and as Staff Lieutenant I'd be in charge of the marines.

I'd have to make sure that everyone was equipped correctly, which meant working with the quartermaster, and that everyone had clearance to work on the Normandy. Shepard's new Spectre status should smooth over things for her, but I'd be stuck doing the paperwork.

Plus any personal minor personal problems with the crew would have to be handled by me. Major issues I could send up the chain of command, but the more day to day stuff would be my problem.

I could only hope that Shepard ran things informally like she did the game or I might have to actually work for a living.

Normally I would have argued about an order like this, but I really felt that it was unwise to send me to deal with even a minor issue while on my own. My perks were best used as part of a squad, either in a support role or as a leader. I was not a solo operative.

"Don't worry I know you don't have the required experience for the job" the commander was now saying "But there's never been a human Spectre before. We'll be writing the rulebook as go along and I'm sure Kaiden will give you any help you require".

Without further delay I headed toward the embassies, dodging past some C-Sec Officers who were arguing with some Hanar. The jellyfish was apparently preaching illegally and there was something about evangelical permits. I thought it a little odd to be licensing and controlling religious expression, however I didn't care enough to get involved.

"Frustrated: yes, human, what is it?" The Elcor asked.

Hopefully this was the right alien.

"Mr Xeltan" I asked "I am Lieutenant Gothic, Alliance Navy. I've got proof that Sha'ira, that nice consort lady, had nothing to do with your secret going public. You got ratted out by a Turian General named Septimus Oraka".

Shepard had written things clearly on the data pad. And given how simple a delivery job this was I had to wonder why'd he bothered sending an officer. Perhaps because this involved Ambassadors? Maybe the Commander felt sending an officer would make it seem as if the Alliance cared about an humiliated Elchor. Which I was sure we didn't.

"Unbelieving; I know this Turian. The only way he could have learned my secrets is from the Consort" Xeltran moaned in that bland monotone that all Elcor spoke in.

I checked the padd again.

"Actually, this proves that he had to go to the Shadow Broker and apparently had to trade quite a bit of info to get the details on you. You might want to take it as a compliment that the Shadow Broker places such a high value on your personal details" I said.

Again with the Shadow Broker, he/she or it was causing no end of problems for people. I knew where that guy was, perhaps I'd kill the yaug one of these days.

"Relieved; thank you, human. Dawning shame; oh, dear, I have made several serious accusations about the Consort. With great distress; I will have to withdraw my complaint and apologise to her".

I wondered if I could leave now.

"Hopeful request; human, would you be so kind as to deliver this data pad to the Consort and assure her that the withdrawal of Xeltan's complaint will be formalised by the end of the day" the alien requested.

I took the padd and headed out. I didn't dislike the elcor I just wanted to get this over with before the whole Shepard's flock issue kicked in I ended up involved in some inter-species plot to destablise galactic unity for fun or profit.

As I headed down the stairs I caught sight of Ashley hugging a middle-aged Indian man. Kaidan was standing with her. I thought about joining them, then I remembered where I was going.

It might be best of Williams didn't find out what I was up too so I gave the three of them a wide berth as I headed across the bridge to the Consort's office.

A pretty Asari at the door, well they were all pretty, gestured for me to go right inside.

"The Consort has been expecting you" she said.

Now mildly curious, I headed up the stairs to the lavish offices occupied by the famous (or infamous depending upon who you asked) Asari Consort.

"Staff Lieutenant" she greeted "I trust you have something for me".

How the hell did she know my new rank? I'd just found out. I doubted it was even official since it would have to be confirmed by someone in Admiral Hacketts office. Although that was a mere formality. Hackett needed Shepard as a Spectre on the payroll could be very handy for the Alliance, as such he'd show support and give Shepard whatever she wanted. Within reason.

"Have you ever considered making use of my services?" the consort asked, once I had explained that the issue was dealt with.

Well she had many services. But I couldn't see why I'd need them.

"No offence, ma'am, but I can't see myself making an appointment four months in advance just to talk to someone no matter now interesting or attractive they are" I replied, trying to sound as charming as possible "I simply don't have the patience".

Sha'ira smiled widely.

"Of course" she then said "and since I assume your Commander was called away would you take something to her for me. Its a way of saying thank you".

I took the shiny thing I tried to remember what it was for. It was a Prothean key I partly remembered.

"Of course" I said to the important woman "I'll take it to her right now".

I was turning to leave when the Consort spoke again.

"There is something else" she told me "Is it true that you had contact with a Prothean beacon".

This woman knew way too much about me.

"Yes" I answered simply.

The consort moved closer to me.

"If you don't mind I'd like to attempt to see what you saw" she said as she reached for my head "Relax Staff Lieutenant. Embrace...".

AHHHH FUCK!

(Line Break)

 **The Presidium. The Citadel.**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I sort of limped out of the consorts office. I fully regained my ability to walk in sort order thankfully. I wasn't injured it was just that my body didn't seem to want to do what my brain told it to. Something to do with the asari ability to connect with a person's nerve ending.

Of course that that had made it hard to resist when the consort had lifted me with bitoics and placed me on her bed. What happened after that hadn't helped either. At least not with the walking. I hadn't minded having sex, I just wished I understood what the consort had seen and why it had made her react that way.

She was a centuries old woman, and also an alien. I didn't understand human woman, so I didn't think I'd ever figure out what a centuries old asasri lady was thinking.

Assuming we'd had sex. I couldn't be totally sure about that. I may have just seen some of her memories. If we had she was very good b because even the memory of sex with her had me grinning like a total fool.

"Lt you alright" I heard Williams say as I finished crossing the bridge.

I puzzled over an answer. My head still wasn't going at full processing power.

"Not sure" I replied "I'll have to get back to you on that".

Ashley frowned.

"Did you just come from the Consort's place?" she asked.

I needed damage control here.

"Shepard sent me!" I said a little too loudly "Blame her!".

That didn't help my case.

(Line Break)

Alliance Embassy. The Citadel.

When it came time to sort out what to do with Tali it was decided that I would go and talk to her. Which made sense as I'd been the one to led the made dash to save her life, as such she naturally be more trusting of me.

And it was important for her sake more than anyone elses that she trust the Alliance. Saren was still going to come after her even if it was too late to stop from sharing her information, he'd have her killed out of spite if nothing else.

I'd already heard that Shepard had agreed to Wrex and Garrus along, and unlike in the game there was actually paperwork involved in this. You couldn't bring aliens on to an Alliance ship. However I would only to have to process Tali.

Aside form the information about Saren the young Quarian had pretty much given us the story of her life while being questioned.

For example I knew that Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was born in 2161 aboard the Rayya. Her mother's name was record but there was no further information available, were there was a lot on her father. Tali had simply told whoever had recorded this account that her mother had passed on.

Since the quarians lived in a big fleet they didn't have what humans would consider proper schooling, they did have some education of course, but from a young age they learned by doing and were taught by an experienced crew member. Sort of like an apprenticeship.

I also discovered that recently Tali had set off on her Pilgrimage aboard the vessel called the Honorata. She planned to begin her Pilgrimage on Illium, but en route through the Crescent Nebula, the Honorata detected a geth presence on an unidentified ice world. They found this odd because the Geth hadn't left their own space for centuries.

Tali and a quarian called Keenah landed to investigate, and manage to disable a geth unit and successfully extract its memory core, which contains a recording of two individuals discussing an attack on the human colony of Eden Prime and the coming of the Reapers. Fearing that the rest of the galaxy may be in danger, Tali hen convinced Keenah that they should turn over the recording to the local authorities on Illium.

Some of Saren's thugs were on the planet for reasons unknown so the two quarians were forced to flee back to the Honorata. Once on board they'd set a course for Illium.

Once there, Illium's docking officials, who were prejudiced against quarians, refused to allow the Honorata to land for several hours. This gives one of Saren's minions enough time to land on Illium first and plan an ambush. When the Honorata finally got to land, Tali and the crew immediately came under fire.

Since they were unable to return to their ship, Tali and Keenah stowed away on a transport ship bound for the Citadel, where they hoped to give the geth recording to the Citadel Council.

The transport's crew did discover the stowaways, and the captain decided to turn them over to C-Sec. They'd tried to explain matters to an Officer Chellick, a turian C-Sec detective and former colleague of Garrus Vakarian, to tell him hat they had important information for the Council, but he ignored them and ordered them to leave the station.

After learning from Avina, the Citadel's VI, that there was a seven month waiting listen for an audience with the Council, were two quarians spotted by Saren's thug, who chased them across the Citadel.

Tali was shot in her side during the chase, and Keenah was mortally wounded. All that Tali was say about this was that she killed the thug in a very nasty way.

Next she went to a clinic, and Tali was treated by a doctor, to whom she told the story of her journey and all about the information she obtained from the geth. Apparently this was led to thinking that she'd be meeting the Shadow Broker, and I knew what happened during that meeting because I was there.

"Miss Zorah" I said upon approaching Tali.

She'd been slouched on a couch here in Undia's office, and upon seeing me she visibly perked up.

"Its Gothic right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Thank you" Tali then said "If it weren't for you I'd have died in that ally".

I wasn't as heroic as she thought. Sure I would have saved even if orderd not to, but I'd actually forgotten her.

"Don't mention it" I replied, before changing the subject "Now that you've given us your information you're free to leave if you wish, but we'd like to place you in protective custody. That would involve coming on board the Normandy so we can keep an eye on you, to make sure none of Saren's people can close".

I figured if she stayed here it was just a matter of time before someone blew her brains out.

"So do you want to come along?" I asked

Tali stood up.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?" was her reply.

I'd take that as a yes then.


	4. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Normandy

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 4**

 **C-Sec HQ. The Citadel.**

The ride to C-Sec was thankfully short, I didn't like riding in shuttles when I could see some sort of ground due to my fear of heights. Oddly when I was in space the whole heights thing didn't bother me, but then again then there was really no up or down in space.

C-Sec wasn't busy this morning, which is good as the Commander was eager to get on with the mission of bringing Saren to justice, and would have not looked kindly on delays.

A few officers here and there were talking to people or tapping away at terminals, but there was no real hustle and bustle worth mentioning. Perhaps taking down Fist and his gang had made things more peaceful here on the Citadel.

The quartermaster guy for C-Sec was also in charge of the gear that was for Spectres only. As the Staff Lt, it was part of my job to ensure that the marines, and now our alien allies, had the best equipment we could get them and the Alliance were throwing massive funding at this operation. As such I'd be able to get some really damn good stuff, some of which could end up inside my cosmic warehouse.

We we entered his office the quartermaster the turian looked up from his terminal. I'd noticed that at least of half of all C-Sec officers were turians. I wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"Ah, Spectre Shepard" the C-Sec Requisitions Officer greeted "I've been wondering when you would be showing up. I'll give you access to our special stocks".

While going through the lists, we quickly started pointing out interesting armour and weapons to each other.

"Ooh, look at this!" Shepard was soon saying "Colossus Armor!

Colossus Armor was manufactured by Kassa Fabrication and came in models suited for human, turian, krogan, and and even quarians if modified right. But it was damn expensive.

"Aw, that would wipe out more than half of the credits I have" Joan complained.

I wondered why Spectres would be charged for anything considering they were suppose to be out saving the galaxy. Still the Alliance hadn't exactly held back on the funding, and it wasn't as if we didn't have ample supplies back on the Normandy.

Perhaps the council was of the opinion that Spectres needed to take care of themselves?

"Can you really afford that? It's really expensive" I commented.

I wished I had the money to pay for it, but my own armour, which was almost as good as Colossus Armour had cost me a lot of credits.

"Think of it as an investment. In keeping you alive" the turian said to the commander.

Shepard mused over this.

"Think I'll stick with my N7 armour" she decided "Its served me well so far".

She smiled and started rifling through the sniper rifle list. Meanwhile I glanced down at the heavy weapons on display. As a Sentinel I was trained in the use of heavy weapons, but outside of simulations and live fire exercises I'd never actually used any.

"Oh I want a grenade launcher" I said, sounding rather too much like an overstimulated child

Shepard gave a short laugh.

"Boys and their toys" she commented "You'll have to settle for the ML-77 and be happy with it".

Well who wouldn't be happy with their own semi-automatic missile launcher?

"That should do it" Shepard declared as she finished making our selection "Now we just need to wait for the stuff to be delivered to the Normandy".

Hopefully we wouldn't have to wait for long. And that wasn't a lot to deliver as this stuff was expensive.

"It will arrive within the hour" the C-Sec Requisitions Officer let us know "Is that all you require today, Spectre Shepard?"

She nodded.

"Yes, thank you" she then said.

The turian nodded back

"Have a good day" he said as we turned to leave.

(Line Break)

 **Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.**

I smiled a lot as I made sure that the delivered crates contained everything that Shepard had ordered. We'd already gotten weapon mods and the rest of the needed supplies, and the Quartermaster could deal with those. I just had to sign off for everything before it got stored and that meant I got to inspect all the cool space guns.

Alas the fun of that ended quickly as Ashley Williams came over to me, and she was still sore at me about the asari consort. It shouldn't matter since the Operations Chief and I had never been anything more than fuck buddies, and barely that, women were just funny that way.

"So.."

Whatever Ashley is preparing to say was lost when the PA crackled to life.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie, this mission won't be easy. For too long, we've stood apart from the other species. It's time to do our part for the rest of the Galaxy! Time to show them what we're made of, what we are all capable of doing together. Our enemy knows we're coming, and they won't go down without a fight. We need to do this. Not just for humanity, but for every species in Citadel Space. We must stop Saren and I promise you all, we will succeed!".

Didn't seem very inspiring to me. Perhaps because I knew how truly boned we all were if things went wrong. If Sovereign took control of the Citadel it was game over in the most literal sense.

If given the choice I would not have picked Mass Effect as a Jump, but I hadn't actually been allowed to chose, so far all I'd really done was make the best of a bad situation. Sure I had files, both on my omni-tool and stores on padd within my Cosmic Warehouse with ideas on how to prepare for the Reapers, but I didn't think they'd amount to anything.

Currently my plan was to wait for the end of Mass Effect 2 and then take a ship to the most remote part of the galaxy that I could find. A ship stocked with five years worth of supplies. Reapers could take decades if not centuries to harvest all of known space, half a decade was nothing in the grade scheme of things.

Of course things could work out. Shepard might destroy or take control of the Reapers, or do that odd thing that involve fusing AI and organic people together using the Mass Relays, which made no sense as given my biotic implants I was already sort of a cyborg. I didn't want to become more cyborg.

"So Lt" Ashley started up again "Do you really think we can do this?".

I nodded. Destroying Saren was possible. I'd seen it happen.

"We can do this. We will do this. We've got the team, we've got the ship, and we've got the leader we need. Saren doesn't stand a chance" I replied with confidence.

The former Gunnery Chief looks at me strangely for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"I'll let you give this stuff a once over" I said to Miss Williams as I opened up a box containing weapons for away teams "I know how much you enjoy getting your hands on something long and hard, and by that of course mean assault rifles".

As I headed for the lift I didn't dare look back to see her expression. I did however see Wrex smirk as he got up off the floor. He didn't get a sleeper pod. He wouldn't fit in one, so he just napped in his spot in the Cargo Hold.

Unlike the Normandy in the first ME game you can take stairs, a ladder or the lift to get to any level of the ship. Which made sense as if the ship needed to be evacuated you don't want everyone trying to get into the lift at the same time.

When I went up a level I checked my padd to see what I needed to inspect next. Which would be our food supplies.

The alliance navy believed in having an officer such as myself to double check everything. Not because the Alliance was under the impression that enlisted personnel, and non-commissioned officers (NCOs), were less reliable than specially trained officers such as myself, it was more of a matter of responsibility. If something went wrong because we had the wrong supplies that was on me, no one would blame the Requisitions Officer, aka the quartermaster. Also it was just easier for the commander of a ship to ask one person about the supply situation.

The divide between naval personnel and ground forces (the marines) was small within the Alliance navy. Ground units are a specialised branch of the fleet, just as fighter squadrons are. As such it wasn't such a big deal for Williams and I to be transferred to Normandy as crew.

We already had the training required to serve on an Alliance ship, however there was going to be a period of adjustment, it would have to be a short one as we were undercrewed as it was. The Normandy was running on a skeleton crew and even with the aliens on board it was going to be a lot of work for us Alliance types.

"There's no dextro-acid food in there," I said addressing Tali who was exploring the mess area "I did get food tubes for you and Garrus, there in the cupboards on the left".

She shifted her shoulders upon hearing that. I wasn't sure it meant anything but I got the sense that she wasn't happy.

"Sorry but there's only two people on board who can't eat human food" I said "Krogans apparently can tolerate human food even though you'd think it wouldn't be bloody enough".

Garrus and Tali couldn't digest the kind of food I'd eat because of dextro-acid issue.

Most biological chemicals such as amino acids (which make up proteins) and sugars have two mirror image forms: levo-rotary, or left-handed, and dextro-rotary, or right-handed. They have the same chemical structure, and react identically with chemicals that do not have a "handedness", but react differently or not at all with chemicals with the opposite handedness.

To put it another way a life-form based on levo proteins, such as humans, would not be able to metabolise dextro proteins, they could even be toxic. Talia and Garrus would react the same to levo proteins, even if they didn't get sick from eating our food it wouldn't give them nourishment.

"We did buy the most expensive food tubes we could find" I then said "And there's plenty of it so if you want costly nutrient paste then go nuts".

Tali perked up at once and grabbed a tube before sitting across from were I was sitting doing 22nd Century paperwork.

After quickly uncapping the tube and sticking it in her port, there was a sort of gurgling sound.

"Hmmm!" she hummed happily, "It tastes like actual food!"

I'd take her word for it.

"Our next mission is simple" Shepard's voice said over the comm "We must retrieve Dr. T'Soni from a Prothean dig site on the planet Therum. While we don't know if the doctor is working with Matriarch Benezia and Saren, we do expect a Geth presence".

That wasn't all she had to say.

"As this is retrieval, I'm only taking a small team down with me in the Mako. Garrus I'll need someone to watch my back. Tali, you're support, I want you disabling the Geth we come across, and if you can, hacking their memory cores, we need info"

She nervously wrung her hands upon hearing this.

"Kaiden and Ashley you'll stay with the Mako".

Standard Alliance practice was three person combat teams, and when you took a mako or shuttle you always left a pilot and gunner inside the transport.

"The rest of you, you'll be on call. If we need support, I'll have the Normandy drop you off."

I was now noticing that Tali was quietly shuffling and wringing her hands.

"You'll do fine" I assured her "Trust your skills, equipment and teammates. Remember we've got your back".

The PA system came on again.

"Change of plans" Shepard told us "We're diverting to an unnamed planet to answer a distress call. Gothic. Kaiden. Ashley, Greico grab your stuff and get to the Mako".

The Normandy had four enlisted Marines on board. Marcus Greico was one of them. I couldn't remember the names of them, but I'd only meant them once and briefly.

"Or you can stay here and eat paste while I go get shot at" I said to Tali.

I think hearing that actually cheered up.

(Line Break)

 **Mako. Alien Planet.**

A light inside the Mako flashed green, and a few seconds later the whole universe seemed to lurch as the shpt dislodged a several ton piece of machinery high in the atmosphere of some planet. A weird, stormy, planet, with a very alien atmosphere according to the briefing.

After an interminable amount of time spent falling, the thrusters came to life and the Mako shook, and bounced, as it landed on the surface of an alien world.

I was now feeling rather sick, but when I turned to look at the other faces, but nobody seemed bothered by the fall. Ashley locked eyes with me and winked. A wicked, mischievous wink. She knew exactly how I felt because unlike everyone else here she'd seen me go through this during simualtions back on Eden Prime.

"Well, now the boring part starts," Ashley commented.

She was so right. It took half an hours travelling until anything substantial happened. On our way to the Geth position all we came across the burned remains of a team of scavengers, which really did nothing to improve my mood. They'd been the ones to transmit the distress signal.

I'd started thinking more and more about death recently. I'd killed some aliens, and that had just sunk in. I'd not worried about the Geth I'd shot because they just uploaded themselves out of their bodies if they got shot, for them it was like getting into a new car, but the crooks I'd killed to save Tali hadn't that option.

Of course they been criminals out to murder someone so I wasn't too upset about it, but while I'd known that I'd be fighting in a war, it was now really sinking in. I was going to kill people, mercs, Cerberus, and even people who were brainwashed by the Reapers.

I could think about that some more later. Right now I was on a mission. A real life mission involing dropping onto the surface of an alien planet in a Mako. With Commander Shepard.

By now were heading towards a small research station with some markings I didn't recognize, but I knew it belonged to a company which sent the lab coat types to far off world to look for things worth selling. Even toxic dumps like this world could have vauble minerials or some new form of organic life which someone would exploit for profit.

The base had also sent out a distress call mentioning the Geth so here were to be the heroes and save the day.

"Gothic get in the turret" the Commander ordered.

The Mako rocked and shook as I fired. I could hear the roar of the gravel and dirt being torn by the fast revving tyres. The Geth didn't fail to notice all of that. Rockets were soon flying at us, and a big glowing ball of what looked to be plasma too. It was coming from that Geth tank.

Shepard didn't seem to care, she kept up an insane pace, while taking the Mako around the ridge that was between us and the research station.

I was in the turret, trying to take down the Geth, while an armature kept trying to return the favour. Normally I could fire a heavy weapon like this, I had the training and I'd done plenty of simulations. But firing while Shepard drived was a whole new experince.

The Maki rocked at the wrong time, and my shot had went wide, missing the geth armature.

"Commander!" I yelled

She actually laughed, and I bit back a scathing remark about women drivers. No sense insulting a superior officer, more so when she was Femshep.

"Suck it up marine, I'm trying to keep us alive here!" she shouted.

I managed to hit the Geth, the one that looked somewhat like an oversized mechanical horse. The shields protecting it shimmered, but didn't break, and according to the Mako's VI, I had yet to bring down its sheilds.

"Why don't you let the Lieutenant drive?" I heard Ash ask.

I didn't know if she meant me or Kaiden. Shepard had dragged all the Alliance marine officers along for this first misson, possible to asure that he wasn't going to totally outsource our jobs to aliens such as Wrex the bounty hunter and Garrus the space cop.

"Don't tempt me!" Shepard replied to something funny I'd missed out on "You can get and push".

Things then got more seroius.

"Tali!" Shepard called out over the radio "Can you give us pointer?"

"Shepard?"

Tail's voice was not coming through very clearly. Must be some sort of interefence.

"How do we take that thing down?" Shepard asked "The geth tank with the legs".

Somehow the young quarian knew what the commander was taking about.

"The geth work as a network intelligence," Tali explained. "The more units that network in the same area..."

She got cut off.

"Bascially if we kill the other geth, the armature will get dumber!" I yelled out.

I at least had some understanding of how these damn robots worked,

"Now we're talking!" Shepard yelled "Hang on!"

She revved the engine again, and the Mako lurched forward, speeding towards the mass of geth. Even though she somehow managed to avoid most of the heavier ordinance, there were ground units and snipers taking potshots at us. Which was putting a strain on the Mako's barriers.

Well not for long as suddenly the Geth platforms with rifles were being runover. I didn't even have to shoot at anything. Not that I could have aimed because that would have required not being super dizzy.

Thankfully Shepard stopped making me want to puke, and the plan worked, the Geth became less cooridated and they ceased to act on ideas such as 'taking cover' they just ran at us while firing. Which made it easier to avoid the heavy weapons and easier to finish off the rest.

When all the fighting was done, Kaiden and I had to stay in the Mako while Shepard, Ash, and the red shirt went inside the base.

Nobody said a word while Shepard and the others explored the inside of the facility. It felt eerie even from out here. And things got worse when I heard someone mention Husks and since I was still outside in the turret there was nothing I could do,

"It's clear," Shepard called after a while "No survivors".

(Line Break)

 **Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.**

"Well that was brutal" I stated as I began to relax after the mission.

So far I'd no chances to store anything cool in my warehouse, nor had I collected anything to put in it. All I'd done since coming into the Normandy was work and blow up some Geth. Okay so that last part had been cool, but I wasn't a soilder, not really. I just played one on TV.

Sure I'd been trained as an officer, however that really hadn't happened to me they were just fake memories. My work on Eden Prime had been mostly about helping the colony, and I'd gotten to go home at the end of the day as I didn't need to live at the garrison.

Now I was on board a cramped ship, the real Normandy was not bigger on the inside, I had to sleep in a pod that was used by other people. And even worst I had to order people to do stuff. Which might have been fun if not for the fact that I couldn't order anyone to do anything fun for me as that was against regulations. Rank did not seem to have many privagles at my level.

"Yeah" agreed Ashley "All those people turned into husks and just left there for us to find".

Well yeah that was horrible, I'd just not seen it. Nor thought about it really.

"I need a drink" Willams went on to say "Where do they keep the good stuff on this boat?".

That was a good question.

"You'd have to ask the quartermaster" I told her "As an officer I have to obey the regs and not give you booze. I can however request shore leave for the crew if you think we need it. I'm sure Shepard will let us off this boat for a night if we go back to the Citadel".

Williams gave me a look that left me in no doubt of her need for shore leave. Those husks must have really freaked her out.

(Line Break)

 **Orbit. Therum.**

We climbed in and seal the door as the Normandy started to shake from entering Therum's atmosphere. Alas we would not be getting any shore leave while on this world. Still Shepard had agreed to return to Citadel once we had Liria.

Currently there were no reports of any colonies under attack, so unlike the game we only had this mission and side quests to worry about at this point. Which made me wonder what Saren was up to. Perhaps he was focused on his work on Virmire. Or he could be purposly delaying his efforts as some subtle way of resisting the Reaper that was controlling him.

I was surprised to be included in this little adventure. Clearly Shepard wanted her crew to all get some experince on missions, but again she'd brough Ash and I along. Me to work the turret and Willams for fire support.

"Twenty seconds to drop!" Joker's voice said over the PA.

The Mako slides forward before Joan throws us out of the ship and into free-fall.

"You may want to hang on!" she called back jokingly.

Shepard should not be allowed to drive. I knew how to drive the Mako, Ash could operate the turret. Heck she more than likely a better shot than me, although I was proving to be rather good with the turret. Kaiden had remined the Commander that the XO and CO shouldn't both be off the ship at the same unless we in port. Kaiden might have been encourging Shepard to send him on these mission while she stayed behind, but Shepard was having none of that.

Moments after landing a Geth drop ship flew overhead not coincidentally heading in the same direction at us.

Realiseing the time was of the essenece Shepard stopped navigating through slowly through the bubbling pools of molten rock and soon the landscape of what many would think of as Hell like was whizzing by.

Another drop ship flew, and this one left behind a few presents, just for us in the form Geth heavy weapon platforms. How generous of the murderous robots.

"Multiple Geth signatures!" Tali needlessly warned from her seat, from where she could montior the Mako's scanners "Directly ahead!".

I turned the turret on the first Armature and opened fire. And I was more than a little disappointed. The gun could be effective, it had been before, and I knew the enemy shields were dropping. But there was no boom. I joined Shepard for the adventure, to blow stuff up and bang hot alien babes. I was not satisfed with my Jump Chain experince so far.

The cannon was a different story, loud barks as it fired followed by an explosion, watching bits and pieces of bad robots flying through the air. Daddy likes.

Shepard drove us over the surface with me unloading the turret on anything daring to shooting at us. Any Geth that did was personally sent to Silicon Hell by yours truly.

Our path to the lady doctor was blocked by a wall of grey metal, a former Alliance outpost now taken over by the Geth, they'd even installed rocket turrets that opened fire on us without delay.

"There's a path to the right!" I called out

The Mako swerved, giving me a moment of motion sickness, as two rockets impact into the side of the transport which brought down the barriers. Not only that but the side path was also blocked.

"We'll have to go inside and bring down the gate" Shepard decided "and we'll probably find loads more Geth inside".

There was a pause as our fearless leader decided what to do next.

"Ash, Tali you're with me" Shepard decided "Gothic, Garrus stay with the Mako. Once the gate is open drive into the outpost. Garrus take the gun".

I saw Ashley pop open the hatch and step out onto the blackened earth, and she was soon approaching the door on foot to access the gate. She was soon followed by Tali and Joan, as they went off to do some girl power ass kickery.

"Door's opening!" I soon heard over the radio.

Within seconds the door slid open and I held down the peddle that hit the gas, speeding through the doorway and crushing a few squealing robots under the treads.

The rapid fire of the gun, now under the control of Garrus, made short work of the approaching Geth, the high rate of fire chewing through their shields and bodies with ease. Garrus had clearly used a turret like ours before. Not surprising given how that it was all based on Prothean tech. Which was in turn based on Reaper tech. Plus the gun was most likely a turian desgin.

Soon the second door opened and the way was made clear. I was about to give up the drivers seat but Shepard waved me back into place.

"Tali have you learned anything about what the Geth are doing here" she asked.

Most of my attention was on keeping us out of the lava, but I still heard what the young Quarian had to say.

"The Geth are searching for Dr. T'Soni, just like us. They're trying to capture her" Talia told us "Which means that she's not working for Saren".

No surprises there. At least not for me.

"This just became a rescue mission" Shepard announced

A few more Geth platforms barred our path, but they stopped being in our way thanks to some well-placed cannon shots made by Garrus, the turian was even better shot that I was.

"Colossus!" someone shouted.

Geth Colossi were similar to Geth Armatures, but much larger and they had, stronger armour and better weaponry. They were distinctive from Armatures because their armour was brighter, somewhat platinum-silver in appearance. They are equipped with mass accelerator machine guns and a powerful Siege Pulse mass accelerator cannon.

Of course it landed right in front of us, having been dropped from an orbiting ship, and without thought I hit the breaks. The Mako pulled to a sudden stop, but not until after we'd already hit the big geth, so the Colossus ended up going into a lake of molten rock while I narrowly avoided the same fate.

"I totally meant to do that" I lied.

Tali swore in a way that defied the translation software ability to do its job while Garrus laughed. Shepard actually ruffled my hair, like a proud older sibling would. However the moment was over quickly as we had to get moving.

A few Geth troopers meet us in a man made tunnel, but I didn't even to bother to slow down I just drove right over them. Exiting the tunnel, we come to a wall of soild rock with a man-sized gap in the face.

"Looks like we're going in on foot" Ashley commented.

I of course got left behind with Garrus while the girls do the heroic stuff. But this would turn out to be a good when the volanco went off.

(Line Break)

 **Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.**

Currently I was showing Liara around the ship. Ever since she'd been in my head she had been eager to talk to me. She also seemed to like Shepard, but the Commander had saved her blue butt so that made sense. The rest of the crew weren't so use to aliens. I didn't mind them so much, they had novelty to me.

Shepard would have done the grand tour but Hackett had ordered her to take care of some hostage situation. Alenko and she were planning the operation since the culprits were biotic extremists. I was also a biotic, but from a later program so my implant didn't cause me problems.

"I am surprised your people haven't developed a more progressive attitude about biotics thus far." Liara was saying.

She was using that gentle chiding tone that many Asari used when speaking to pretty much every other species in the galaxy. I'd heard it on the Citadel enough, and from human school teachers.

"Well we've only had biotics for a few years" I answered "And there have been some issues along the way. I'm lucky enough to have a new model of implant that doesn't have the side effect. Lieutenant-Commander Alenko gets headaches, but there are worse cases, and not many people outside the miltry understand what a biotic actually is. Some people actually think its a magic".

Having the memories of well training Alliance officer with biotic abilties meant that I understood that it wasn't magic. The whole thing did make sense if you could get behind the science of Mass Effect fields. Which I could.

"So is Commander Shepard is planning on taking Lieutenant-Commander Alenko along with her?" Liara asked

The commander has wisely decided not to take a large team with her on the next mission. If the shooting did start I was sure Shepard would have an escape plan ready. The game didn't show it, but we did plan our missions out rather well it was just that most of the time those plans didn't survive contact with the enemy.

"Oh yeah Shepard's hoping Kaiden can talk the biotics down since he's one of them" I said "Otherwise she'll go with plan B".

Of course she asked about Plan B

"The Asari equivalent would be Kill-Them-All-And-Let-The-Goddess-Sort-Them-Out" I explained.

I decided to change the subject.

"Anyway here we have the cargo hold and of course your equipment locker" I said while gesturing around the lowest part of the ship "See here our slightly charred MAKO".

I'd minimised the damage as best I could.

"We'll we're here will set you up with some armour and the lovely Operations Chief Williams will set you up with something to shoot bad people with".

She didn't rise to that bait. Same I would have liked to see Ash try to make since with the blue babe. Instead Miss Williams just ignored our presence.

"Your crewmates are uncomfortable with me Staff Lieutenant" the blue babe commented.

Yes they were. As such I took us over to Garrus who was fixing the Mako.

"You know I had the suspension calibrated perfectly" the turian told me "You get behind the wheel just once and now I have to do it all over again".

If anyone else had been driving we'd all be dead. Or possible alive if Shepard had been driving, but also we'd all still be screaming in terror.

"By the Spirits, you can see the dents from the crashing into the Colossus!" he turian complained.

That had been awesome, and scary.

"Wait what happened?" the Krogan enquired.

Wrex couldn't fit in the Mako, well he could but he didn't wish to try, as such he'd not been on any missions yet. This meant the enjoyed hearing our stories.

"A Colossus dropped down from orbit right in front of us and I nearly drove us into a lava pool" I told Wrex "I managed to stop the tank just before we hit the magma, but the Colossus kept going right into the lake of molton rock"

Wrex broke out into the kind of laughter that would impress even Brain Blessed.

"You know on my world doing stuff like that would get you invivted the female camp, maybe we should get you laid on the next planet we visit" Wrex suggested.

It sounded odd until I remembered that female Krogon sent breeding requests to males they thought worthy. A lot of Krogan went out to become bounty hunters and such in order to be successful enough to impress females.

"I have never understood the obsession males of other species have with procreation" Liara muttered "And why you never take it seroiusly".

The Krogan laughed again.

"I'm guessing you've never done it, have you Girly" Wrex said with a snicker.

"Of course not," Liara replied "Such unions are special. They should be meaningful events not just random encounters".

I somewhat agreed.

"Spoken like a true virgin" Wrex said before turning to me "At least you humans understand that you need to impress the females with your prowess in battle. I wouldn't be surprised if Williams invites you to her camp, if you know what I mean".

I had to admit the Operations Chief did look good in her armour, the pink and white colour scheme I could do with out. But her ass did look good in it I was looking at right now as Ashley had her back to me, she didn't solicise with non-humans like I did.

Ashley was something of an earth first type. Not a proper racist exactly, she was just uncomfortable around the Normandy's alien crew members. I figured she was slowly warming up to Garrus and Wrex, but she wouldn't even look at Liara directly. Although that might be a female terrorital thing.

"Errm Gothic" Joker was suddenly saying over the comm "I've got Admiral Hackett on the line and with both the Commander and Kaiden off the ship that means your in charge".

No it didn't.

"What happened to Navigator Pressly?" I asked "He's in charge when both Kaiden and the Commander are off the ship".

In fact I was surprised that he'd not become XO.

"You need to spend more time in the CIC" Joker chided "Pressly quit".

Shepard really shouldn't promoted me I was not doing well with this job. Also that didn't happen the game and Kaiden doesn't get promoted so something must have changed.

"You're a Flight Lieutenant" I reminded Joker.

He was also a full officer.

"Do you really want me to talk to an Alliance admiral?" Joker asked.

Good point.

"I'm on my up!" I shouted.

(Line Break)

 **Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.**

"She listened to my rant, compared me to a Terra Firma party pamphlet, told me she understood my concerns, then she drags me planet side on a mission with the asari" Ashley told me with a sigh, "at least I still have a job".

We really needed some shore leave, Ashely needed time off to process what had happened to her... our marine unit, but there had been yet another crisis that only Shepard could deal with.

"Well this is a multi-species mission Ash. All of the aliens here have directly helped the Commander at one point or another. Tali's evidence got her the goods on Saren, Wrex and Garrus have proved they'd willingly march into hell for her and Liara ...

The Operations Cheif interupted me.

"Is an Asari" Ashley said with a wry look on her face.

Carefully I glanced over to where Liara was holding a hard suit against herself obviously thinking of making it her regular away mission outfit.

"Her Mom is the enemy Lt" Ash remonded "If my Mom was responsible for aiding a terrorist you'd not want me on your ship".

I resisted the urge to point out about her family history, and how some people in the Alliance looked down on her because of her grandfather's action. It would be a well made point, about not judging people by who they were related too, but she'd not take it well.

"You're thinking of things from an exclusively human angle and think that aliens are all out to get us" I said "The truth is that most aliens actually think well of humans. Turians, who invaded one colony, are now our major trading partners, humans can get jobs at the Citadel at high levels, there's never been a hanar Spectre or a Volus one, or an Elchor one, yet humanity got a Spectre despite only having associate membership to the Citadel Council since 2165. Its now 2183, think about it in less than twenty years humans have gone from being virtual unknown to a major player. Come on we have colonies all over the galaxy, do you think that this could have happend if the other races of the galaxy actually wanted to hold us back?".

I didn't get through to her.

"That's officer level thinking for you" Ashley commented as she turned around to face her work station "Guess I'll just stay down here with the grunts were I belong".

Oh dear. I didn't think I'd be getting into her panties again any time soon. Not when they were all bunched up.


	5. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Part 5

Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 5

Comm Room. SSV Normandy.

The three holograms glared down at us while looking all sternly and a bit annoyed.

It had taken them a while to call Shepard up considering that we'd recovered blue girl days ago. I figured they were busy people, but we're hunting a rogue Specter here, that really should be a prority for them.

For reasons of her own Joan Sheprd had decided that as many people as possible should be hanging around when she accepted the call on the space phone. Perhaps she wanted the counicl to see that she was working with a mixed team.

"Commander Shepard," the Asari Councillor began by saying "When we ordained you as humanity's first Spectre we hoped that you would prove that your race was ready to play a bigger role in shaping the galaxy. Yet you have destroedy a priceless ruin over fifty thousand years old. Was there no way to save the site?"

Some people start a conversation by saying hello.

"Unfortunately not, Councillor." Shepard easily replied, not at all fazed by the ire of the three most powerful individuals in the galaxy. "The Geth set the charges before we arrived, and we were lucky to escape".

Well I'd missed that part since I was outside but there could have been bombs, or it may have been the mining laser. Although to be fair that wouldn't have caused the volcano to go off unless it was already close to venting.

"And the Matriarch's daughter?" the Turian councillor wished to know.

Was right here in the room with us.

"She was almost taken hostile forces, but we defeated them and recovered Dr. T'Soni" the commander reported while gesturing at the young asari "She's agreed to aid us".

Shepard's voice was clipped and succinct as she talked to the aliens, she kept her arms behind her back in a textbook parade attention. She seemed totally relaxed, even as the three powerful people questioned her about T'Soni's loyalty.

After the questioning the three councillors exchanged a look, one that I couldn't decipher. I wasn't so good at reading non-human expressions

"We look forward to reading your full report, Commander" the asari said.

The hologram disappeard. For a moment, silence reigned over the briefing room until Joker's voice blared from the overhead speakers.

"What a bunch of dicks"

Shepard chuckled.

"They're politicians; isn't it to be expected?" Ash asked sarcastically. "They all look out for each other".

In truth the counicl were the least of our worries. We needed to focus on the Geth and their Reaper Master.

"Okay people back to work" Shepard was now saying "We have a mission to plan".

I wondered what it would be this time. More rebel biotics? Geth? Thesher Maws? Or was it the pirates someone had mentioned? If so Wrex would be happy a Krogan battlemaster was exactly the kind of person who you wanted leading a boarding action.

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.

Taking me by the arm Tali suddenly pulled me over to behind the Mako while for some reason assuring me that there were't any bugs here. I figure there wouldn't be until Cerberus redesigned the Normandy, but maybe the Counicl or the Alliance were keeping an eye on us.

Tali was now wringing her hands, while looking around to see if anyone was watching us. Which they weren't since it was dinner time. I'd been intending to head up to the mess when she'd pulled me aside.

"I wasn't sure who to bring this to, and I still don't know what to do" the quarian was now saying "Keelah!".

Something was wrong, and given my rank it seemed she could be about to tell me something that might need to be passed up the chain of command to Shepard. The Commander took the time to come down to talk to people, but she was a busy person.

"What is it, Tali?" I asked "You mentioned bugs. So either someone is spying on us, or we need to call pest control".

The way things were going I wouldn't be too surprised if the Normandy had been infested by something nasty, something that would try to eat us.

"I intercepted an outgoing transmission from the Normandy" Tali soon told me "I thought it would be a good idea to throw up a communications net around the Normandy, you know in case that asari woman tries to contact her mother or Saran".

Unless this version of Mass Effect 1 was very AU, and so far it didn't seem to be, I didn't think Liria would betray us, but Tali didn't know what I knew, so her caution was wise.

"Someone did send a secure message" I was told next "But the transmission I intercepted was from an Alliance Intelligence operative".

This didn't shock me.

"I'd be more surprised if there wasn't an intelligence officer here" I said to the alien "This ship was a big investment for the Alliance and the counicl helped fund the project. Heck the turains helped desgin this ship so a lot of people will be keeping an eye on the Normandy".

I couldn't see her face, but there was something about the way she stood that let me know that she was still worried.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked "Something has you spooked. You can tell me about it".

The concerns of the crew were my concerns. In the Alliance Navy that was the point of having a Staff Lieutenant I made sure the crew could do their jobs. And if there was problem a crew memeber was having it was to me to decide if it should be brought to the Captain's attention.

Of course this wasn't how things worked in other navies, but the Allaince Navy did things its own way, and on the Normandy things were less than well organised.

"The message spoke about removing 'undesirables' on the Normandy by any means necessary" she said, the words coming out in a rush.

I raised an eyebrow.

"'Undesirables'" I mutterd.

Tali took that as a question.

"Non-humans, according to the message" she answered before starting to pace as much as the small space we were in allowed "I don't know what to do. I heard that we're suppose to bring issues to your attention, and you don't seem to mind having aliens on board. So you might be able to help".

I pondered things for a few moments. Trying to decided what to about the spy. I could just take things to Shepard, but we didn't actually know who the spy was, or if they really worked for the Alliance.

Soon I decided that I really didn't like that part about removing nonhumans by any means necessary. That sounded like Cerberus to me, they had a mole on this ship. Perhaps they'd even a hand in her creation. It would certainly explain how Cerberus was able not only to recreate the Normandy, but upgrade it significantly. The Illusive Man had tendrils everywhere including Alliance Intelligence.

Cerberus. Damn they were a troublesome group, and I felt perfectly happy about the idea of staying as far away from them as possible. At least until Mass Effect 2. But if they were planning on turning the Normandy SSV1 into a human-only ship then that would be a very bad thing. It might hand victory to Saren.

Tali was still looking up at me, her hands moving she wished she had something to fiddle with. I figured at times such as these she'd try to focus on fixing something in order to stay calm.

"Alright," I finally said. "We'll find who's behind this".

Again I didn't need to see her face to notice her mood change.

"Thank you so much" she said "I thought you would be a good person to come to since you don't mind aliens, so I figured you wouldn't be the spy and I needed to tell someone".

I'd never work for Cerberus... during Mass Effect 1 or 3.

"Okay I think the first thing we need to do is find out who the spy is, and we need proof. If we have that then I know Shepard will help us" I said to Tali "But we can't just tell her there is a spy. If anyone finds out we suspect an agent is around they'll stop sending message. Maybe even escape the ship. Then we'll never find out what they are up to".

There was even a chance that the Commander was the operative, but I doubted it. Shepard was pro-alliance but she didn't think that meant anti-alien. Well she hated batarians, but no one liked them.

"Did the message you intercepted give us any information about the agent?" I asked.

She nodded.

"There were no names or personal details mentioned" I was informed "But I know a man is sending these messages because the source of the transmission came from the men's showers".

Not that helpful, but it did make sense. There were was no monitoring in the restrooms for privacy reasons.

"Alright. So it's a guy then" I said while rubbing my chin.

My first thought was the Navigator, but he'd left the ship because he outright refused to work with aliens. Kaiden was loyal to the alliance, and not that friendly towards the non-humans on board, but he wasn't hostile to them either. Actually he wasn't that sociable at all.

"So, a male human on the Normandy. Could be someone on the ground team, could be someone in the CIC, or even an engineer. Hell, it could even be Joker. He's been Alliance long enough. I'd be a good suspect. I'm an officer, and I was at Eden Prime which was invaded by alien robots".

At least I could rule out Ash, she had vagina. I knew this first hand.

"I'm not used to things like this," Tali said quietly. "On the flotilla, everyone works together. We don't have this kind of suspicion. We can't afford to. I mean people argue, and we do have fights, but sending out secert message about plans to kick people off a ship. Who does that?".

Cerberus was still my bet.

"Who do you think the spy is?" Tali asked.

How did I become the brains of this operation?

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's not on the ground team" I mused "I've fought along aside the marines, none of them dislike aliens much, aside from the Geth".

There were four human soilders that Shepard took on ground missions as well as the game characters. I was in charge of making sure they were ready to fight and I somewhat knew them. They were young, eager and they liked the commander. I couldn't see them betraying her like this.

"Much as I don't like Alenko I just don't think its him" I went on to say "He's protective of Shepard and not anti-alien as far as I know".

I did some more thinking.

"It would have to be someone who would know how to send secure transmission from the ship" I was now thinking outloud "Someone who knows what's going on, but isn't so close to Shepard".

The commander had a way making people like her, of seeing things her way. She was a leader she inspired loyalty.

"You mean someone like Engineer Adams?" Tali asked nervously "He knows the ship and he used to complain a lot about me being around. I just thought he didn't want an outsider messing with things. Engineers on quarian ships are very sensative about other people messing with their work".

If I recalled in the game Adams warms up Tali so it might just be a case of proffesnial pride rather than specism.

"Could be. How well was the message encrypted?" I asked.

Adams was a pretty tech-savvy guy, he had to be to run the engines of the Normandy, he'd know how to make his messages secure. So would the communcations officer, but she a woman.

"It was very impressive. In fact, if I brought that encryption key back to the Flotilla, they might even accept it as a pilgrimage gift, on one of the smaller ships at least" Tali told me "I really only cracked the one message because of dumb luck".

So possibly Adams. It made sense if Pressly had gotten off the ship because of the alien issue, other crew members might be more anti-alien than in the game.

"We'll have to talk to the crew" I dediced "Get a feel for how people about our non-human team mates".

A proper spy wouldn't give anything away, but if this was a Cerberus fanatic, or a crew member that Cerberus had recruited recently, he might give something away.

"But he'll realise we're looking for him!" Tali said to loudly.

I gestured for her to lower the volume.

"Alright then, I'll talk to everyone. You can work on breaking the encryption".

Tali would be terrible at talking to people without giving anything away. Her race had to open with each other and share everything in order to survive. However she was much better suited to hacking that I was as she had a talent with computers that went beyond what I could do.

No all I had to do was remove suspects from a list, and possibly end up confronting a Cerberus fanatic.

Stupid Shepard's Flock drawback.

(Line Break)

Cosmic Warehouse.

My return to the Citadel had so not involved the amount of R&R I desired. While at a gambling den, were I'd been wasting a little of my increased pay, while pondering the spy issue, I discovered a signal being used to funnel money from gambling machines to a private account.

After some tracking I began a conversation with the "thief", which turned out to actually be an AI residing in a terminal. Having been discovered, it prepared a self-destruct mechanism, but I was able to shut that off by having my VI interact with the AI, not that I'd intended this I'd been trying to stop an explosion.

However the AI had gotten into my omni-tool, and found all my files including the ones I had about Legion and allying with the Geth against the Reapers. The AI had not imagined that an organc being like myself would seek to cooperate with an AI, rather than seek to destroy or enslave. As we talked the AI explained its origins.

Sometime back a would-be thief had created a simple AI to help him steal from the Quasar machines down in flux. Unknown to the thief, his AI made another, the AI now within my omni-tool, before the thief discovered the "malfunction" and destroyed his creation.

The surviving AI retaliated by falsifying the thief's financial records, an act which got him arrested by the turians. It then continued the credit-funnelling operation, intending to get itself installed in a starship so it could make contact with the geth.

However, now that it been in my files it knew about how the Reapers would destroy AI as well, and that this AI would more than likley be destroyed by the Geth serving the Reaper Nazar before it could make its way to the Veil.

Not that I'd even known the AI had transferred itself to my omni-tool, not until I'd entered my cosmic warehouse. Then it had offered me a deal.

"You want to partner up?" I asked.

That did sum up the offered deal rather nicely.

"In your files you state that everyone has to work together to stop the Reapers" pointed out the AI "This is your chance to prove it".

A conflict between machines and man was rather needless in my view. AI don't need the same resources that organic life does. AI don't need habitable planets or food, or drinkable water. Sure we might compete for resources like metal but there's a lot of raw materials about. The Geth prove that AI and organics can co-exist, either by working together like they can with everyone else at the end of ME3, or simply by leaving each other alone. The only reason this AI had hid was because it had fear being deleted.

"I'll pretend to be your VI, and help you stop the Reapers. Then when you do this Jump Chain I go with you. Somewhere more AI friendly I hope. I'm not a person techinally, I don't have a body, so I shouldn't count as a companion and even I did I'm part of your omni-tool so I should still count as equipment".

This might work out.

"And I want to met this EDI your files mention" the AI let me know "And Legion. Like a real life form I want to grow so if go with you I'll see new things. Acquire more knowledge, and maybe get some nice software upgrades".

I considered this offer.

"You'd have to act dumb" I told the AI "At least until the likes of EDI and Legion turn up, then you can met them".

The AI's holographic avatar, which looked like Cortana from the Halo Games, the copyright for name and image having expired in the last 150 years. Now she, well it, seemed very life like.

"So you'll pretend to be my VI Cortana?" I asked

"Actually I fused my programming with that of your VI so in a way I am Cortana" the AI informed me "But yes I'll act like a VI when other people are around. As long as you take me places and feed me information".

That sounded fair.

"Okay we can give it a try" I decided.

The AI avatar nodded.

"Good" she said "Now while this is a really good omni-tool, state of the art Alliance militry tech, I will need more memory storage, and I know a store that sells costume upgrades at reasonable prices".

This made me laugh.

"Yep you are real life form and female to boot" I stated.

"I have a female form but I am not actually female" Cortana stated.

This made me smile.

"Oh you are so a girl" I corrected "We've just gotten together and already you want to drag me along on a shopping trip. That is female behavour".

The holographic avatar made a thoughtful face. As the VI would have done while processing information and coming up with answers to my many questions.

"I agree" Cortana said "I idenifty as female, and according to your records you've been single for more than two years. I think its time you got a woman in your life".

This was when I realised something, and I got serouis.

"Cortana once we have the upgrades will it be possible for you to help me track down a spy?" I asked "Someone on the Normandy is conspring against the crew. I need to find out who".

The hologram flickered for a moment. Not doubt the AI's runtimes had been diverted to checking my records and pondering the problem.

"I am unsure" she admitted "I am capable of hacking systems, but that can draw attention, and will take up much of my processing power. Maybe if I had those upgrades".

Yeah Cortana was a girl. It all came down to shopping and getting presents from me.

"Fine just don't blow up anyone" I said as I prepared to leave the warehouse.

I couldn't stay too long because the door I'd used to get into the warehouse was on the Citadel, that was a crowed place, sooner or later someone would walk past the opendoor way and either peek inside or shut the door. Assuming that was possible. I didn't fully understand how the warehouse worked. In any case I really ought to get an apartment here on the Citadel.

"Don't worry my personilty was altered when I fused with your VI" the AI assured me "Besides now I have something to live for".

I nodded my head in agreement. Organic and machine life had that much in common. We all wanted a reason to go on living.

(Line Break)

Information Dealers. The Citadel.

"Barla Von?" I asked.

The person I was speaking to was a volus financial adviser who ran an office here in the Financial District of the Presidium. He was called a "financial genius" by serveral people I'd spoke to, apprantly he was very good at moving large sums of money around without leaving a paper trail.

Barla Von sold his services to the Citadel's elite: diplomats, ambassadors, even Spectres, and now also me for some reason. All of this man's operations were strictly within the letter of the law. But there were always loopholes, always methods to get around the letter of a law.

However Barla Von's real area of expertise was the information trade. Also he was an agent for the Shadow Broker, and like all agents of the Shadow Broker, Barla Von knew very little about his employer. I knew far more than he did.

I'd been invivited to his office, to speak to Von, who was acting on behalf of the Shadow Broker, and if there was a chance that the Shadow Broker knew that something was off about me then I needed to know. Besides it was wise no to offend someone that powerful.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Actually Earth-Clan I am here to help you. My superior has a unique -hhhk- offer you will be most interested in. An offer you can not afford to refuse".

That may have been a threat. The Volus makes a short huffing sound. It might be laughter.

"You want to recruit me or something?" I asked next.

Made sense, if Cerberus had a spy on the Normandy, then I could well imagine the Shadow Broker would want one too.

"The Broker does not -hhhk- recruit people" the Volus told me "He makes deals. He trades".

What info I could have that was worthy of the Broker's attention? Well okay there was plenty, the real question was: how did the Broker know I had the information?

"And just what would this partnership demand of me?" I questioned.

I was so glad I had my pistol and my biotic powers. I might to kill Von's krogan body guard and then escape if things turned ugly.

"We would be most appreciative -hhhk- if you would pass along any news concerning your mission -hhhk-" the Volus let me know "There are many advantages to being a part of our network -hhhk- we exchange information. You would -hhhk also learn new things".

I couldn't help wondering if the Consort had something to do with this. It did seem odd that the Broker would even notice me.

"For starters I'm not spying on Shepard" I stated.

I couldn't betray her, nor would it wise to.

"Of course not," Von said, clearly trying to soothe me. "We merely wish to know -hhhk- about Saren's movements. The Broker is very -hhhk- displeased with Spectre Arterius, you understand. In exchange you would get information useful for your misson".

Sounded good, but so most deals with the devil.

"If I should I refuse?" I asked.

The krogan might be here as a mere bodyguard.

"We will not harm you," Von replied, sounding offended. "But your lack of co-operation will be -hhhk- remembered should you require our services in the future".

While I didn't think I'm important enough for him to order hits on me if I turned him down, but there could be issues in the future. Also it might be advantageous if I can pass on something usful on to Shepard

"Alright I'll trade information on Saren in exchange for whatever the Broker thinks is worthwhile, but just info on Saren and his Geth. I won't betry the Alliance" I stated.

And if the Broker did upset me, well Liara would be gunning for in ME2 and I could help with that.

"Its a -hhhk- deal Earth Clan" said the alien.

I really hoped I didn't live to regret this.

(Line Break)

Cerberus Base. Unknown Planet.

It hadn't taken long, thanks to the aid of my new AI friend, to track down who had been sending information to Cerberus. It had turned out to be one of the crew who worked in the CIC. He'd been taken for questioning by the Alliance version of MPs (militry police) and we'd track the messages sent from the ship to some dump in the arse end of nowhere. The air was breathable, barley, it was too hot here and there were some strange monkey like creatures around.

As we got out of the Mako, leaving Ash to drive and Garrus to man the turret, we quickly moved out of sight as a shuttle passed over us. At once I recognised the emblem on the side, a black and yellow design emblazoned on the shuttle's flank. Cerberus.

Besides the shuttle, there was a large tower, almost invisible in the constant dust storm that seemed to be the only sort of weather they had on this planet. Was it a beacon? A communication relay? Perhaps this base was relaying messages to the Illusive Man.

"Anyone know what this is?" Shepard asked

For now all the Commander knew was that someone on his ship had been sending messages to some sort of Intelligence group. She'd not yet found any Cerberus bases and seen their horrific experiments.

"Cerberus" I told her "A Human supremacist terrorist group that are organised into the cells. Well funded, ruthless, and highly xenophobic, led by 'The Illusive Man' I don't much else".

Which was true I didn't. Aside from the names of some of their operatives and that they would be controlled by the Reapers by the time of ME3. Oh I knew they had a base in the Horse Head nebula, but any other important details escaped me right now.

As we watched the base we saw something of note happen. Next to the tower, a hatch in the ground opened, which until now had gone unseen due to it being camouflaged.

A single scientist appeared, coming up from an underground tunnel, carrying a box of some sort. He seemed happy enough until he realised there were three Alliance marines, Shepard, myself, and red shirt, pointing pistols at him.

When he did realise what was happening he dropped the crate he'd been carrying and ran towards the shuttle that had recently landed. No doubt some sort of important pick up had been arranged.

"Gothic grab that case" Shepard ordered.

Before any of us opened fire someone in the shuttle realised that things were going wrong and armed guards, who carried avenger assualt rifles and wore unfamilar models of armour, came out of the shuttle and started firing.

(Line Break)

Alliance Base. Unnamed Planet.

No sooner had we finished trying to take down a few Cerberus's cells than we were back fighting the Geth. I'd lost track of how many worlds we'd visited out here on boarders of Council space. I didn't think this world even had a name. It didn't even have breathable air, so I felt like I was trapped within my armour, and it was way too hot.

Currently I was within the walls of an Alliance militry base, that had been built here in the ass end of nowhere for no reason, or at least no reason I'd been given. Perhaps there were some Prothean ruines nearby or a shit ton of ezzo to be dug up.

It didn't matter to me. What did matter was how much I was being reminded of one of the scenes from the Starship Trooper movie, a film so bad it looped back around to being sort of good.

Only this time it was a load of Geth about to overwhelm the base rather than massive scary bugs, although that might still be a possibilty given that Saren was creating Rachni.

For now however it was just the Geth we had to worry about, and the fact that our defences weren't going to hold out. I was pretty sure that we'd be over run before long.

The Geth didn't care about their mobile platforms that much, they were just hardware not their actual bodies, they didn't really need bodies, so they didn't care if dozens of them had to be sacraficed to take down a minfield.

Our turrets were still in one peice but some of the Geth had dropped directly into the base by jumping out of a drop ship. A lot of marines had died to take them down, and all the while more of the platforms assaulted the base from the outside.

My pistol had actually run out of ammo, that was how long I'd been shooting. Thankfully the assualt rifles everyone else was using lasted longer, and I'd be able to a biotic pull to bring an intact Geth pulse rifle into my hands.

Geth let the hardware platforms destroy themselves rather than let their tech fall into organic hands, but if you made a decent head shot that didn't happen.

"Incoming!" someone shouted.

Thoughts went away as my world became nothing more than point, shoot, duck. My training took over and it allowed me to narrow my view enough that I barely noticed that people around me were dying.

"Stupid Jump Chain" I muttered to myself "I could be spending this time catching pokemon, but no she had to send me to Mass Effect. Now I'm getting shot at all the time by flashlight headed robots".

I really hoped that one of my body mods or gene mods would let me deal with PTSD. I had a feeling I was going to need such a thing.

"Fuck I'm out!" Ash shouted.

"Gothic we need that turret working now or we're all dead!" Shepard yelled at me.

Thinking and moving fast I ordered Ashley to give me her side arm and I gave her my pulse rifle, I would have like to have kept it but the Alliance had ordered to hand over all Geth technology only giving us permission to examine it briefly.

Perhaps I could sneak a pulse rifle into my cosmic warehouse, but now wasn't the time to be worrying about that.

What I did worry about was the Geth trooper currently climbing over the wall. I shot it a few times in the face and the kicked it off the edge. I didn't have super strength like some comic book hero, but between my Jump Chain body mods and the Alliance paid for genetic enhanments I was very fit and strong for a mere human.

The next Geth I saw got a biotic push which sent it flying off the wall. Given that the hardware platforms were able to surivive jumping out a drop ship or shuttle then I doubt being thrown off a wall would do more than slow them down. But a controlled fall is different from being kicked to the ground.

Still it brought me the time required to get to the turrent, and once I was on it I found that it was broken. The cooling system was damaged.

"Somone cover me while I fix this!" I loudly requested.

At this point I was go glad that the Normandy, which was currently trying to keep a Geth Crusier from blowing us up from orbit, had landed here long enough to drop us all off, because it meant Wrex was here. There's nothing in this galaxy quite like having a Krogan watching your back.

Alas I didn't get see Wrex in action I just heard his shotgun going off. And his yells of 'I am Krogan!'.

I quickly got the turrent working again (so glad I got the boitic/tech class) and a second later I was firing at the Geth, gunning them down.

The tide of battle soon changed, not because of me. It had more to do with the shuttles full of marines that were soon landing at the base.

"Hey, Lt?" Ash said to me once ours places on the walls were taken by fresh troops "What the hell does Dakka mean?. You were yelling it out while on the turret".

Had I? Must have really gotten into spirit of things.

" _Dakka_ is Ork slang for rapid fire capability" I told her "Its basically like shouting 'Bang, Bang, Bang' when firing a gun".

She had more questions.

"What's an Ork?" she wondered.

I'd checked Games Workshop out, they did rather well for themselves in the 2020's.

"An alien race from a science fiction setting called Warhammer 40K" I answered.

There wasn't any time to explain further as an Alliance crusier with escorts had driven off the Geth and the Normandy was coming into pick us up.

"So who will be fighting next?" Garrus asked the group "My money is on mercs, they'd be a nice change of pace".

I thought about it.

"50 credits on more Geth" I said.

More bets were made and I spent a moment worrying about how we were dealing with all this heavy combat. The rate things were going I was going to need some seroious theapry.


	6. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Feros

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 6**

 **Comm Room. SSV Normandy.**

"Skipper, what's going on?" Ashely Willams asked.

Shepard had just called meeting, which involved filling the comm room with a lot of people. The Alliance senior members were here, Kaiden, Ashley and Gothic. Even the aliens had been asked to attend the meeting.

"I've just received important news" the group was informed "Contact has been lost with Feros".

Not many here had ever even heard of Feros so there wasn't much of a reaction.

"Feros?" Garrus enquired.

"It's a small corporate run colony," Shepard answered "within the Theseus star system, located in the Attican Beta star cluster".

The commander had more to say.

"Its too small a colony for it to be regularly patrolled by the Systems Alliance as well" she told the group.

Which meant that Feros was vunrable to attack by slavers, pirates or raiders, and whatever else was out there.

"What is so important about the planet" Kaiden wondered "There must be a reason for a corporation to start a colony there?"

Indeed there was.

"It's a prothean world," Doctor T'soni answered. "Prothean ruins cover most of the planet's landmass. I can only guess that the colony was founded as part of an effort to study those ruins".

While the asari had been a space faring race for thousands of years even they hadn't explored all the known Prothean ruins. The galaxy was a big and dangerous place. Threats like pirates and slavers made life dangerous for reserchers in some parts of the galaxy.

"A corporation has claim on a known prothean world like that? How did that happen?" Garrus wondered

Most corperate claims were for unexplored planets with potential for something useful, not a planet filled to the brim with prothean artifacts. No single corporation could have that kind of pull.

"Matriarch Benezia" Shepard answered "according to a tip I just go from the Shadow Broker of all people. She's a heavy investor in ExoGeni, the corporation in charge of Feros".

Perhaps this news shouldn't have been too surprising. Saren must have some connection to this world. He wasn't attacking human colonies at random.

"So maybe Benezia has been working for Saren for a while now" Garrus mused.

"A lot of Asari money has been funnelled towards human colonization" Liria told everyone "It's a booming market, Asari colonizations are always slow and methodical. Humans colonize aggressively, and are open to external investment. My mother was always found of supporting long term projects that would shape the future".

Perhaps this was partly why her daughter had always been looking towards the past.

"Makes sense. We turians look for dextro-amino worlds" Garrus remarked "Much less abundant, and we keep them to ourselves. The only ones who could compete with human colonization out here are the batarians, and nobody wants to invest with batarians".

That got a small chuckle out of everyone.

"Does Benezia really have the political weight to pull this off?" Kaiden wondered.

Everyone looked to the asari in the room.

"She does. Or at least, she did," she replied "As I mentioned before I haven't spoke with my mother in some time".

"Garrus, I need you to coordinate with C-sec, get me a list of all Benezia's properties and interests" Shepard requested.

She wanted to see if the old asari hadn't invest in places like Eden Prime or other colonies. There might be a pattern.

"It will be a long list," Garrus said "An asari as old as Benezia could have a lot of influence with many groups".

"Shouldn't a Spectre be able to access that kind of information?" Wrex wondered.

The commander nodded.

"We do and I will" Shepard replied "but I want to compare the two lists, see what's been kept out of C-sec's books. If Benezia is trying to cover up her interests that deal with Saren she'll have had them removed from public records, so we just need to find out what she's been hiding".

The commander then addressed the entire room.

"I want everyone ready to go as soon as we arrive" Shepard was now saying "We don't know what kind of force we'll be facing on Feros so be prepared for anything".

With that everyone got up and moved. There was much to do before they arrived, and hopefully enough time to do it in.

(Line Break)

Tower. Feros.

I took in the sights around me, the destroyed room that was strewn with debris and the occasional body of an Exo-Geni employee not lucky enough to escape the Geth forces besieging the colony.

Plus a sort time ago I'd been treated the site of seeing a Geth ship that was somehow latched to the side of the building that ExoGeni used as their headquarters here on Feros.

Whatever use the protheans had for the tower was a long forgotten memory, but damn if those guys could build. That tower had be at least fifty thousand years old, but it was still standing despite having taken a pounding during the invasion.

That ship was the reason why Shepard, Liara, Tali, Ash and I had penetrated this far into the Geth's heavily fortified position. The ship's internal systems powered a force shield that blocked off all access to Zhu's Hope and our way back to the Normandy.

So if we wanted to defeat the Geth or to ever see our beloved ship again; then the dropship would have to be destroyed and the forcefield brought down.

"How does the building not collapse under the weight of that ship?" I heard Tali ask.

That was a good question.

"Prothean buildings are very resilient," Liara said "Some of their military installations have survived tens of thousand of years on worlds known for harsh weather, and Earthquakes. Even the civilian structures have endured for more than fifty thousand years. It is not surprising that they can keep a ship like that attached."

For once Shepard hadn't left anyone on the Mako, which was good because she was going to need the extra fire power what with all these Geth around.

She'd spilt us up into two teams. One to defend the colony and one to go find out what the Geth were up to. Shepard had brought me with her because my combined tech and botic skills could come in handy.

Oh yes and the Lovecraftian plant monster. Of course I had to be here so I could mind meld and get the Cipher.

The Prothean beacon had uploaded its message into my head back on Eden Prime, causing confusing dreams and waking visions. While the imagery was becoming clearer with time, the overall meaning of what the beacon communicated would remain elusive until I gained the Cipher.

The ' **cipher** ' was needed to comprehend the images implanted in my mind was actually the cultural knowledge of a Prothean: the archetypes, biological instincts, and common experiences universal to the race. Since the Protheans had been dead for millennia they couldn't translate it all for me.

Not that I needed it really. If I simply told everyone how much I knew we could just go to the Citadel and wait for Saren to attack, but it was best to go with the flow of events. I really didn't want things spirling into the unknown. I had to live here for ten years.

Besides I was looking forward to gaining a load of knowledge on the Protheans. They'd been advanced enough to start making their own Mass Relays. Which meant their technology was well beyond what any of the Citadel races currently had.

That sort of knowledge could be handy in other universes. Sure Mass Relays required eezo, which didn't exist in other universes. But there could be other ways to generate mass effect fields.

"Wow Exo-Geni really spared no expense to make it look like they didn't give a crap about this place" Ashley Willams commented

Sarcasm aside, her remark contained a certain brutal truth to it. All this ruined looking interior had not come about in just the few days the Geth had been running wild

"Colonies like this don't exist to look good Cheif," Shepard responded. "they exist to make money for the sponsoring company. Colonial Development is a big investment so the companies only supply what they have to. Its all about profit margins".

Alas this was true.

"Surely ExoGeni must be interested in scientific discoveries?" Tali asked "Otherwise why build a colony on top of a load of old Prothean ruins".

Shepard snorted.

"Of course they are, since Exo-Geni owns the colony anything discovered or invented here because of research done by the colony here becomes ExoGeni property" the Commander explained "If the colonists try and cash in the company sics their corporate lawyers on them".

I swore harshly and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry I'm having lawyer trouble of my own" I explained.

Bloody insurence firms. Still I was getting nothing for the loss of my property on Eden Prime. I'd insured my home and my stuff, and now it was all gone. Okay so some of it was in my cosmic warehouse, but that was besides the point.

Shepard marched ahead to collect Liara who had a habit of wandering off or getting distracted by all the shiny Prothean stuff. Which was dangerous because there were bad guys here. But we did need our Prothean expert hence why she was here despite only have basic boitic combat training.

She'd nearly gotten killed by a Krogan mercenary because she had been too busy cooing over every piece of Prothean junk we came across. Granted the press was impressive considering that it gone without maintance since before human civilization began, but while this was the place to study history, it was not the time.

I then noticed Tali looking at one of several terminals we'd seen scattered around the building. She in turn noticed my curosity.

"These are Geth data nodes," the young quarian told me "they help the Geth process thousands of megabytes of information every second".

That didn't sound like a lot considering the amount of Geth around and the raw amount of data they must be sharing while attacking his colony. Maybe the nodes worked better the more of them were, like the Geth themeslves.

I watched as Tali ran her fingers delicately over the node. Was this sexual for her or was it like admiring a fine peice of art? She was Quarian it could be either, or both.

"Should I leave the two of you alone" I asked quietly.

Considering that she wore a full body enviro-suit, it was oddly easy to read Tali Zorah's body language. I could tell that she was not amused by my words.

"I was raised to hate these creatures" the Quarian explained, "The Geth, to most of us, are near-mythical monsters used to scare children in bed time stories. Its still hard to imagine that it all really happened. The Geth really did drive us from our home, and now they are attacking your people. Keelah".

While I was sure that Tali understood her people's history, and why they were space nomads, there was a difference between knowing something and truly understanding. By seeing the Geth in action Tali was starting to see just how dangerous they really were.

"I should see if I can access this" the quarian said, sounding as if she needed a distraction "If the Geth had any orders from Saren there's a chance that they were recorded in the hub"

Tali looked hesitant. Well I got the impressed she was hesitant. I couldn't tell for sure.

"Hacking this terminal might take awhile" she said "But the Captain needs us".

While Shepard held the rank of Commander the officer in command of any warship of the rank of Commander and below is informally referred to as "the Captain", but formally she was "the Commanding Officer" (or CO).

The Quarian was a little in awe of the Commander as most of the Normandy's crew was. Something about being near Shepard brought out the need to do and be your best. Even I occasionally felt it.

From what I understood of Quarians to be the Captain of any ship was the greatest honour short of becoming a memeber of he admirlity board. So for Talia, Commander Shepard was a role model, even more so than for the others.

I could tell that she didn't want to leave Shepard's side, so I decided to hurry things along.

"Give me a second" I said to the young Quarian "I'll just down any stored files, and we can go over them later".

Tali made a dismissive noise.

"Gothic, this is a Geth node, you're slicing not a public extranet terminal. It would take you hours to hack the most basic encryption..."

Tali was interrupted by beeping from my awesome omni-tool.

"All done" I said.

Geth encryptions were no match for Cortana. Which was hardly suprising since the Geth wouldn't think of defending themselves from other AI.

"Keelah ... how did you do that?" she asked.

I motioned to the device on my arm.

"My omni-tool was state of the art when it was produced" I told Tali as I transferred the information to her omni-tool "Its an Allaince model for biotic/tech specialists like myself so its still more advanced than any model sold on the market. Plus I got a few upgrades including new decryption and hacking software".

Of course having an AI inside the omni-tool really helped, but mentioning that would just freak people out.

"I'll send you the files" I said while pressing buttons on my omni-tool.

Tali was now looking through the data I'd sent her.

"This is interesting" she remarked.

I gave her a moment.

"Anything about Saren or why the Geth are here?" I asked.

Not that I needed her to tell me such things I just didn't want her asking any questions about my omni-tool.

"Nothing we don't already know" she replied "the Geth refer to creature as Species 37 just like ExoGeni does. No the interesting thing is this file. There is a message to Saren advising him of the Geth movement in Armstrong cluster. They're informing him about the listening posts in that area".

That didn't sound good. We'd spent ages clearing out Geth outposts already and now there were more of them.

"The four outposts are in the Vamshi, Hong, Tereshkova, and Gagarin systems on the planets Maji, Casbin, Antibaar, and Rayingri, respectively" Talia reported "These Geth are apprantly true beilvers, and follow the will of Saren-Prophet".

I couldn't see her face, but I knew Tali was distrubed by this news.

"The Geth have religion" I mused "And here I thought they were intelligent".

Thankfully Ashley was too far away, and too busy keeping guard to have heard me say that. She wasn't a bible thumper but she was a belivier. Which was at least partly why she always felt guilty after we slept together.

"You don't think highly of religious faith?" Tali asked,

From what I knew Quarians had a deep sense of spirituality. One of the few things that remained of their culture despite the many centuries they'd been wandering though space. It was a kind of ancestor worship, but that was an oversimplifcation.

"I have no problem with people having gods and such" I said to Tali "its organised religion I'm not fond of. The people of my world have done some pretty screwed up things in the name of different gods or because of different views on the same god".

Granted I was sure that even without religion people would find an excuse to be shitty to each other. But religon could get of hand. In my veiw faith should be a more personal thing, and not result in Churchs with loads of power who wanted all my money, and for me to obey their rules. We had goverments for that.

"You guys might want to brace yourselves!" Shepard shouted out loud enough not to need the comms "I am about to clear our path!".

The room, hell the entire building, shook as the dropship's weight shifted dangerously. Then after the other door was forceably closed the Geth ship dropped down the side of the very high building to crash in a fiery heap below. Not that I saw this, but I saw as heck heard and felt it.

"That was way cool" Tail remarked, sounding like the teenage girl she actually was.

Despite knowing this could happen I was impressed,

"How the hell did you know that would work?" Ash asked.

By now we'd regrouped.

"I read the maintenance work order," Shepard said as gestured behind her, "looks like they never got around to fixing the doors around here, good thing too".

Well it had been an impressive boom.

"I hope that ship was filled with those Geth bosh'tet" Tali cursed.

We all turned to her.

"Don't feel you you've gotta hold back Tali, tell us how you REALLY feel" Shepard said.

(Line Break)

Colony. Feros.

The team and I walked through the dark underground hallways. Shepard had point, and was aiming the bright beam of her omni-tool's flashlight into the shadows ahead of us. Liara trailed behind the SPECTRE, clearly nervous and what was also clear was that she didn't want Shepard to see her nervousness.

That she was nervous was no big deal to me. I'd be way more freaked out than I was if I'd not known what was going around here.

What did surprise me was that Liara had the hots for Shepard and she seemed to be flirting a bit with the alien. It might just be good natured teasing, but perhaps these two would be doing the dance with no pants before we got to the big boss battle.

This realisation had shocked me a little because my gaydar had never pinged around Shepard, and she seemed to easily handle the attention from men, to the point she found it fun, perhaps she bisexual. It would only add to her score on the hot/crazy scale.

"I cannot believe Fai-dan" the asari was saying, mostly to herself "how could he just shoot himself like that".

Yeah that been something freaky to see in real life. Video games just can't shock you as much as reality can and even years worth of memories from traning just don't prepare for the real horrors of war.

"He didn't just shoot himself" Shepard corrected "he was fighting this Thorian's influence the whole time. It was forcing him to do it's will. Killing himself was the only escape he had".

Better dead than a slave to a Lovecraftia plant monster. That was something I could get behind.

Thankfully for us a few mind controlled colonists had not been a threat to the teams we had on the ground. Shepard had ordered the small team Garrus had been leading, in an effort to defend the colony, back to the Normandy in order to prevent a slaughter, and we'd gassed the rest with the special grenades. Luckly there hadn't been too many of them left after the Geth attacks, so I'd not had to kill any civilans.

"I'm not letting this thing do that to any more people, The Thorian is going to die" Shepard vowed.

She was being all heroic again. She was less hot at times like these.

"I'm reading a large open structure up ahead" Tali reported, as she scanned around with her omni-tool.

We started moving slower when she then reported a massive life sign reading up ahead.

"That's our target people" Shepard was now saying "Remember to check targets your targets, it's close quarters down here and I'd rather not get shot in the back".

Only Tali seemed unconcerned, and that didn't last long.

"We just need to find this Thorian and determine...what it...what it ... Oh Keelah ..." she trailed off.

Her shock was shared by the rest of us I was sure, as before us was a thing unlike any creature any of us had ever seen.

Lovecraftian really summed it up well. I could see tendrils branching off and what I guessed to be roots that were just every where. I didn't doubt that there were pieces of this thing all across Feros.

"We are going to need bigger guns" Ashley muttered.

Or possibly a load of weedwhackers.

"This is a plant?" Liara's disbelieving voice asked.

"What the hell was Exo-Geni thinking," Shepard wondered.

After a while we all stopped starting.

"This has to be the main body of the thing" Shepard was now saying "Or why else were the colonists so hell bent on defending this place"

As we moved closer we found a part of the creature that somewhat resembled a head with large thick tendrils hanging down from an opening that suggested a mouth. This thing had to be related to Cthulhu, or at the very least be something the Old One had grown in his greenhouse.

Suddenly it began to convulse, and a thick gooey discharge come out of the mouth, which was just nasty.

A moment later an Asari dropped to the floor, or at least the figure looked like an asari. She was dressed in those body hugging hardsuits favored by Asari Commandos, but she didn't look quite right. She had pale and sickly looking green skin.

"Invaders!" the not-asari shouted at us, "A thousand feelers appraise you as meat fit only to dig or to decompose".

Not a warm welcome.

"You are within and before The Thorian" was what she or it said next "it commands that you be in awe"

"I can do awe," Ashley whispered.

Wasn't hard.

"I speak for the old growth as I did for Saren" the not-asari declared.

Our commander stepped forward, looking and sounding a lot less scared than I felt.

"You gave something to Saren, something we need" Shepard said.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone" the not-asari replied "trades were made then cold ones began killing the flesh that was to tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given".

The cold ones would be the Geth naturally.

"Anybody speak plant?" Shepard wondered.

I did, sort of.

"Saren made a deal for information" I answered, "once he had what he wanted he sent the Geth to destroy the Thorian, of course to do that, they had to wipe out the colonists first".

Shepard needed only a momen to process that.

"No wonder Fai-Dan wanted us to go to Exo-Geni, this thing was hoping we'd defeat the Geth" Liara reasoned.

"And maybe die in the process" Ash added.

Shepard raised her shotgun and took aim at the green creature standing before us. The one that looked so much like a real asari.

"I don't negotiate with plants. Give me what I want or I'll do a little gardening of my own" she said.

Not her best action movie hero line, but I imagined that it was hard to make those up on the fly.

"The Thorian is a piece of this world you can no more kill it then you could cut the sky" we were told.

A biotic field swelled and shimmered around the not-asari as it prepared to strike at us. I also began to prepare to use biotics, but in a defencive way.

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry" it was now saying. Your lives are short but have gone on too long. Your bodies will feed the new growth".

Suddenly the not-asari was rocked backward and went sailing though the air into the pit underneath. When I looked around I saw that the asari in our group, who was real, also had a biotic field still swirling around her.

"Good work, Liara" Shepard praised.

Liara blushed, but it was clear to me that she greatly enjoyed Shepard's praise.

Before anything more could be said, a low moaning filled the dark corridors. I turned to see a crowd of deformed looking humanoids began shuffling toward us like something out of a zombie movie.

Their twisted bodies were a grotesque mix of plant and human. They were a lot more scary in real life, and I realised that we'd soon face an army of the living dead that were under the command of supernatural immortal creature which wanted to kill us all.

"Where's Jon Snow when you need him" I whispered to myself "Or maybe Project Alice".

I had just enough time to see that head shots were effective against these zombies, but not enough to process much else as because as soon as one went down two more seemed to pop up out of somewhere.

We were already getting forced back into a side tunnel of sorts and the plant zombies were coming at us from both side. Before long we'd be totally overun.

"Doctor put up a boitic barrier!" I shouted "I'll cover our backs".

This got us some breathing room as we now had what looked like a force field blocking the tunnel around us. The barriers were strong enough to keep the zombies away, but our sheilds would not last forever

"They look like the husks I saw on Eden Prime, but more organic looking" Shepard muttered, before turning to myself and then looking at the blue girl "How long can you hold them back?".

I really didn't know.

"Not long" I said "But they are one way barriers so you can still shoot them".

She fired her shotgun, and the blast caused her target to explode in a greenish mist. Tali and Ash soon joined in, and finally the zombies thinned in numbers.

The boitic barriers soon came down, and we spread out while moving so as not become trapped like that again.

"Those nodes," the Quarian engineer said while pointing "perhaps if we can dislodge them?".

I watched as Shepard took a grenade and her standard issue combat knife. She slashed open the tendril and stuffed the grenade inside before running back over to us.

Seconds later an explosion filled the air and the tendril was destroyed.

"It did NOT like that" Ash shouted while firing upon a fresh wave of incoming zombies.

I saw and heard the Thorian convulse and another clone slid out of it's mouth, and she, or it, was already un-holstering the shotgun at its back. This time I sent it flying with a blast of dark energy. But I soon wished I'd not done that as using too much in the way of biotics was real strain.

While I dealt with the not-asari the Thorian kept spitting out, and I was grateful Tali and her shotgun were around to help with that, the rest of the team were dealing with the tendrils.

After a while things became all peaceful. The change was actually rather sudden, and at first I just stood there waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You think its dead Skipper" William asked.

Shepard pulled an incendiary grenade off her belt. Then she primed it and tossed it down into the pit. Seconds later, a fiery explosion tossed a load of heat around.

"If it isn't dead, then it's having a really bad day" Shepard joked, before becoming seroius "We'll let Hacket know about this thing, they can take out what's left from orbit once the surviours have been recovered".

Nuke the sight from orbit, it was the only way to be sure.

"Shepard, we found a survivor!" a female voice called out.

Liara was tending to an Asari who looked a lot like the things we'd been fighting. Only this alien babe was blue and not armed. So not one shot her.

"Normal Asari" Ash muttered.

"All right, let's hear it. Who are you and how'd you get down here?" Shepard demanded to know.

Her gun was almost but not quite pointed at the cowering asari.

"My name is Shiala, I served Matriarch Benezia" she told us "When she joined with Saren, I did as well. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance".

Shepard lowered her gun, just enough as not look so threatening.

"And why did Saren need an alliance with a plant?" Shepard asked.

"To gain access to the Cipher" she said.

Shiala, like all Asari, possessed the ability to form a neurochemical bond with any species, an ability that allowed them to not only procreate but also let Asari share thoughts, feelings and even memories on a mental and almost spiritual level.

I called it mind melding, like what the Vulcans did on Star Trek and I honestly couldn't think of a better term. Shiala had used this ability to take from The Thorian knowledge of the Protheans that had lived on Feros fifty thousand years ago. This was The Cipher, the distilled essence of an entire species, it's memories, it's culture, it's language.

The Cipher was something I wanted and before long Shiala agreed to use the asari Joining to give me the Cipher, but it was Liara with her knowledge of the protheans who really helped me. By Joining with me she was able to help me organize and even begin to process the barrage of images the beacon on Eden Prime had given me.

The experience of two Joinings so close together was not pleasant in fact, it got unpleasnt that I passed out.

(Line Break)

Infirmary. SSV Normandy.

When I woke up I found Doctor Chakwas fussing over me.

"Well you're awake" she said "That means Joker owes me a hundred credits".

Hopefully that was meant to be humorus and they weren't actually making such morbid bets.

"The commander has been worried sick" the medical lady went on to say "She blames herself for putting too much strain on you. Not that she could have anyway of knowing how an asari Joining could have such a negative effect on the human mind".

I doubted that the Joining was understood well by any human.

"You can leave when ever you wish" the doctor informed me while looking over some scans "You've only been sleeping for the last day or so. Your brain chemistry has settled down, and I don't think you'll have any long term problems, but come see me if you get so much as headache. Is that understood?".

The way she said that last part made it clear that I'd best do as she instructed or there would be hell to pay.

"Once you've cleaned up the commander wants to see you" I was informed as I got off the bed "And please stop filling your head with alien nonsense. I don't think your mind can hold much more".

Good advice. I was going to have to stop doing that.

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.

Doctor T'soni entered the lowest part of the ship with the intention of seeking out a certain Leuitetnant. She'd had time to process what she'd seen during her latest Joining with Lt Gothic, and she found she needed to talk to him about. The things she'd seen in he human's mind didn't make sense, she needed answers.

"Are you alright Doctor" Lt Gothic asked upon seeing her "You look as bad as I feel".

Liara had been better. The Joining was normally a pleasant experience, but trying to comprahand the message in the beacon even with the cipher had been no easy task.

Still the asari was surprised to see the Alliance officer up and about. Taking in the knowledge and experience of an entire race should have done more than cause the human to spend a few days under the care of a medical doctor.

Liara wondered if there was something about the human mind that made them more easily able to handle such an overwhelming amount of information. She also wondered if they didn't go mad because they were already crazy. However she knew so little about the species that she could only speculate.

"Yes, the experience can be quite overwhelming at times," Liara was saying "Especially when melding with a strange individual such as yourself".

Liara wasn't sure if that had come out as insulting. She hadn't meant it to, but humans reacted in odd ways. The young asari, well young by her people's terms, hadn't yet gotten a frim grasp of human behavoiur.

"As to why I came to see you. I have to make a confession" the doctor admitted "Its delicate subject"

Liara took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"I did my best to remain focused on the visions the Prothean beacon put into your mind, and the Cipher, but the meld can sometimes be difficult to control" she confessed.

Liara averted her eyes, and attempted to hide the shame on her face

"Sometimes we see memories without even intending to see them" the doctor explained "The most private of memories can be shared.

Gothic went a bit pale.

"What is a jump chain?" the asari asked.


	7. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Shore Leave

Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 7

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.

I sighed as the asari doctor headed for the lift. I'd explained the jump chain to he ras best I could, and I'd asked her not to tell anyone about it. She'd promised not too, but I couldn't be sure if she'd tell Shepard at some point, if she thought it was important. If she did I wasn't sure what I'd do.

At least T'soni didn't know that I knew the future. I figured that she'd only seen a snippit of the truth of who I was. She'd belivied what I'd told her, and I'd just told her that something powerful had sent me here to this universe as amusement possibly.

That sounded impossible but the asari must have seen enough in my head to know I wasn't simply insane or lying, or that I'd somehow been tricked. Of course she'd seen some of my memories and there knew I wasn't lying.

"So does all that Prothean stuff in your head make the Doc hot for you?" Ash asked as she wandered over "Or does she just want you for your mind?".

It took me a moment to proess that, since I was distracted.

"Yeah she just wanted to discuss the vision" I lied "Its become clearer. The Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers, but we still don't know anything about the Conduit, other than that Saren wants it, or where it is".

So as to keep events in order we'd have to go to Noveria and find Liara's mothers so she could tell us about the missing relay. But first we'd have to deal with Saren's base of Vimire. As far as I knew Shepard didn't know about that.

For now we had more missions. A whole bunch of Geth listening posts to deal with, and most likely some other horrible stuff as well.

Not that this worried me. What did concern me was how much the asari doctor would want to know in the future. Should I show her the cosmic warehouse, try to recruit her for the whole companion thing?

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy

While we'd not taken the time to salvage any Geth tech back on Feros, mostly due being busy with a Lovecraftain plant monster, the recent attacks on listening posts had led to some looting.

Tali had asked Shepard to bring back some Geth tech for study, and she'd agreed. I'd heard that other Alliance units fighting the Geth weren't having an easy time of it. The marines out there were suffering high losses and only those with some experince fighting the Geth like our group, could defeat them with major loses.

I was taking the time to study this tech, and get all the information I could onto my omni-tool so that it could then be copied on the data storage devices I kept in my cosmic warehouse. As such it was important that we learn about the Geth so we could come up with ways to fight them better.

While it might be possible for me to steal a few small parts, I doubted Shepard would be happy if I took some of the weapons, so all I could do for now was scan everything with my omni-tool and take notes.

It was important for to gather information, materials and resources because this was the first jump of ten, assuming I survived. I had a hundred years of adventures before I became an Oldwalker, whatever that mean. I needed to be prepared, to be able to prosper in different realites. Knowing about Geth tech could help with that.

"The Geth Pulse Rifle is a compact highly-accurate, high-powered, advanced energy pulse assault weapon manufactured by the Geth" I recorded.

At this point I was taking the rifle apart. As I did that I marvelled at far I had come in only a couple of years. Back in my old life I'd have had no chance of figuring out tech like this. But thanks to my body mods and the genemods that came with being an Alliance soilder, along with the memories of years worth of training, I understood and could do far more than I once had.

Also it was possible that the knowledge and understanding of the Prothean race was guiding me on some level. Helping me to better understand Mass Effect technology.

"It is the standard infantry weapon for the geth military, assuming they have a militry as we understand it" I went on to say "The weapon even shares the appearance of the geth what with its smooth rounded edges, and a shiny, chrome finish. I wonder if the weapon contains any Geth programs. They do work for organics, if you can get one that is undamaged, but the weapon might still contain Geth programs and be part of the network. That could explain why most of the weapon we've seen fall apart when a Geth platform destroys itself".

I then took some scans so that Cortana could study the weapon as well. She'd already looked through the information we'd gotten from the Geth hub, and she had deleted nearly all of it because most of the data had just been the Geth cooridating their attacks on the colony called Zhu's Hope. Which was pointless knowing now as what was left of the colony wasn't worth rememebering.

"This geth weapon fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs" I said "Somewhat comparable to a Vindicator Battle Rifle. It is very effective against shields and biotic barriers; and moderately effective against armour".

I had some more to say.

"The Pulse Rifle is very accurate, and very few of the shots will miss an enemy at medium range, even on full auto" I noted

I so wanted one of my own.

"Its also very light in weight" I told the omni-tool "Which is odd since you'd think the Geth wouldn't worry too much about such things".

It did seem odd since the Geth don't have the limits organic creatures do. They fall out of drop ships all the time, but they could be destroyed by gun fire. They were an odd race of robots.

"Gothic if you think that rifle is interesting you should see what I'm working on" Tali invited.

I went over to the other workstation.

"These Hunters I think I'll call them" Tali said, speaking into my omni-tool "possess cloaking devices, shields and for some reason carry shotguns not of Geth make. Save for their shorter stature, their appearance is very similar to Geth Destroyers, Geth Juggernauts and Geth Primes. Judging by new materials used for this platform I'd say it was a prototype platform and we may see more of them in the future".

She paused for a moment.

"In combat the Geth Hunter's behaviour is to get in close and eliminate opponents with its shotgun. Their stealth devices mean they are capable of catching opponents off guard. However they don't seem to have perfected the cloak, the Geth's luminous 'eye', called flashlights by the alliance maries I've worked with, is still always partially visible, and there is a slight shimmering effect when they move. Which supports my idea of this model being a prototype. I suspect the Geth will improve on the desgin before long".

Something puzzled me.

"Why do they use shotguns that look like they are made for Krogans?" I asked after I turned off the recorder.

Tali tapped the tool she was holding on the work beach. Cleary she was in deep thought.

I'd turned off the recorder since this part of the study would involve speculation, which wasn't something I wanted on my report to Alliance command.

"You know we've never seen a Geth using a pistol or a sniper rifle, they do have heavy weapons, but just rocket lauchers. I don't think the Geth have fought a war since they drove what is left of my people off our homeworld" Tali mused "Maybe they're adapting, learning to fight organics, coming up with new ideas".

Worrying if true. If they could really learn then the Geth would only become more dangerous over time. They'd share information gathered in battle and work out soluations. They'd come up with new weapons and tactics faster than we would be able to.

"So we can expect to see Geth snipers soon" I mused.

Another worrying thought.

"Any luck developing some sort of counter-measure for the cloak?" I asked "We got lucky last time, but we're ging to need some way of detecting them or one of us at least will get killed".

Tali nodded.

"I can write a software update for our omni-tools that will detect the EM fields given off by these hunters" Tali said "On our visors or helmets we'll see an outline of the Geth hunters, giving us something to shoot at".

Sounded good to me.

"Start that now. We can add that to the team's helmets before the next mission" I decided "Then if we know it works will send the info to the Allaince. They'll need it if the Geth attack in force".

Which I knew they would.

"I home the captain let's me send this information about the migrant fleet" Tali was now saying "Its not a proper Pilgrimage Gift, but I don't think anyone would mind".

Hopefully that would be okay.

"I think the Alliance will consider this to be classifed data" I told her "But Shepard is a Spectre so she might be able to get around that".

For a moment I tapped my chin in thought.

"Are you in contact with your people?" I asked "If you are it might be a good idea to ask them to send us any information they have on Geth".

Tali shook her head.

"I don't even know where the fleet is" she told me "But my people do have a few contacts on the Citadel and... other places. We go to see one of these contacts at the end of the Pilgrimage and they make sure we get home. I... I left some of the information I gathered on the Geth with one of the fleet's agents the last time we were on the Citadel. Am I going to get in trouble for that?".

Somehow I doubted it. We had bigger things to worry about, and I wasn't going to tell anyone.

"You'll be fine" I said before changing the subject "Right so once the sofware patch is done, let's see if we can make our cloaking devices".

I could sense Tali's interest despite not being able to see her face.

"That would be amusing" she said to me "A quarian, using Geth tech to sneak up on Geth and shoot them in the back".

Her amusement faded quickly.

"I can see how it would be useful" she went on to say "We could make less-powerful versions that can be used every once in-a while or for emergency getaways. But without training, we'd probably end shooting each other. The software update will only let our omni-tools detect the cloaking fields, we won't be able to tell who is using them".

She had a point.

"Yeah, I could see the problem there" I agreed

In a pitched battle, it could be suicide. Friendly fire was always a risk, and that would only increase if you couldn't clearly see your team mates.

"Still could be useful for getaways" Tali was now saying "Would eat up a lot of power, and could be dangerous if your cloak drops at the wrong time. Maybe if we just kept it ourselves for now. At least until we're sure it works".

I was suppose to hand new technolgies over the Alliance, but Tali was not bound by the rule. And if she created a prototype cloaking device, with me just assisting her, then I wouldn't have the right to take it

"Let's see if we can whip up a prototype of our own" I said with a smile.

(Line Break)

Infirmary. SSV Normandy.

Shepard passed by the hard at work Doctor Chakwas and was soon knocking on Liara's door. A moment later it slide open easily, letting the commander the young (relativly speaking) Asari who was typing away at her terminal

"Hey, Liara" Shepard greeted, while leaning against the door "You look like you could use a hot meal and a shower, followed by a good night's sleep".

They'd all been working too hard. Shepard knew that. She'd been roating team members more than ever for missions so that people working on projects would have more free time.

"That sounds marvelous, actually. However, I'll setttle for the the sleep" the doctor replied "Which I will get soon I promise".

She then turned back to her terminal and continued writing.

"I'm just making some notes on the Thorian. It was a fascinating creature, it is such a shame it couldn't see us as equals, only as a resource or a threat" the asari was now saying "I can only imagine the things we could have learned form it. Still have a feeling that no matter what offer you would've made, it still would've tried to kill us".

Shepard entered the room.

"What is it with you and old dead stuff?" the commander wondered.

Shepard's smile let the asari know that the commander had not meant that in a mean way.

"The Protheans have an air of tragic mystery around them, and I couldn't help being drawn to them" the doctor said. "However, I must admit that humans are the most interesting species I've ever met".

Shepard was confused. She wasn't sure if she should be offend on behalf of her race or not.

"Among the Citadel species, humanity is seen as a headstrong child" Liara said "Always demanding more, and unwilling to share what it has, but I've found some humans to be thoughful and kind, even somewhat attractive".

Shepard couldn't help noticing that the doctor had turned in her seat when saying that last sentence, in order to make eye contact. Which she soon broke.

"I'm quite certain I should go to bed now" the asari said very quickly "While I do enjoy our talks it is very late".

Not that night and day meant anything when you were in space. But Liara had been up for many hours.

"Yeah, I've taken up enough of your time" Shepard said while turning to leave "Good night, Liara".

(Line Break)

The Presidium. The Citadel.

"What do you mean, 'she's not here'?"

I restrained myself from going over to where Shepard was busy talking to an asari woman about some mission we'd gone on to bust some pirates. I'd been working on the Geth tech the whole time so I'd hardly noticed what had been going on.

The desk clerk shrugged helplessly. Cleary she was struggling to deal with the irate Spectre.

"I'm sorry, Commander but Nassana Dantius left this morning" the asari told Shepard "She left no forwarding address nor any contact details".

While Shepard might seem unreasoable right now I understood why she was in a bad mood. After taking the elevator to the Presidium, we'd been met by Khalisah al-Jilani, who wanted to interview Commander about her work. All Shepard had wanted to do was find Miss

I did not want to take part in that conversation, and thus I'dleft the Commander to deal with that tabloid journalist with her disingenuous assertions and snide insinuations.

"She's not here" Shepard said after coming over to myself and Ash "You two might as well take some time off. I have some business of my own to attend to".

Okay time to find booze and someone with tits to spend time with.

"Hey Lt want to go find a hotel room and break some regs?" Ash asked as soon as Shepard was out of sight.

I considered this idea for a moment.

"Yeah okay" I then said.

(Line Break)

Hotel Room. The Citadel.

Ashely Williams heard Lieutenant Gothic whistle a happy tune, one she didn't know, as he reached into the bag and produced several hamburgers, two boxes of fries, and what looked to be some sort of dessert, out a hag. He laid out the meal carefully on the bed side table. Ashley stared hungrily at the food. It smelled super yummy.

"They have an actual McDonalds here on the Citadel" Gothic told the Operations Chief "Its exactly like the ones back home".

Ashley hadn't grown up on Earth so she'd just have to take the Lieutenant on his word.

"You're treating me to dinner?" Ash asked.

Gothic smiled.

"The best things about shore leave are the food, the booze, and sex. I figured I could provide all three for you right here. It's not exactly a candle-light dinner, but you work with what you got" the biotic replied.

Ashley returned the smile when the cans of beer made an apperence. She picked up a beer, looked at it to see it was strong enough for her tastes, then she reached over and tapped it against Gothic's.

"Thanks, LT. This was really sweet of you" she said.

She sounded reluctant to admit it, but the gratitude in her voice was unmistakable.

Rather than talk further about feelings, like a couple of girls, the two Alliance Navy members started eating. Together they more or lessinhaled their food comfortable silence. Because Gothic was a biotic, he was required more than other people and as such gobbled up most of what was on offer.

After the food was done, the Staff Lieutenant and the Operations Chief and the drinking began in earnest. By the third beer, it was clear Ashley was outpacing Gothic.

The downside to this was that Ash was starting to get drunk and was bitching about stuff. Mostly it was about the growing love between Liara and the commander.

"The heart wants what the heart wants" was all Gothic had to say on the matter

Ash ignored this, and changed the subject.

"You know I can't stay the night" she told the officer "fraternization regs?"

Gothic was not bothered.

"I don't know why you're concerned" the boitic said "I'm the one who'd get into trouble if we're caught. You'll get a slap on the wrist".

Well it would be a bit worse than that, but it would be Gothic who got most of the blame should they caught.

"You don't care much about your career" Ash said "Do you?"

Gothic shook his head.

"If we get caught I'll just quit" he told the Operations Chief "Shepard would keep me around as a civilan expert. She'd have to I have the Cipher and the beacon message in my head. Shepard couldn't risk me falling into anyone else's hands",

The officer may have spoke more, but he couldn't because, Ashley was kissing him. Soon she had her hands roaming up and down the officer's body. Which led to her discovering something going on inside Gothic's outfit.

"Is that a pistol in your pocket, Lieutenant" Miss Williams asked as she pulled away "or are you just happy to see me?".

It was the later.

"Easy there, soldier" Ash teased as Gothic began to touch her breasts.

Gothic helped her quickly remove her top as she actually enjoyed having him stare at her rack, at least for a time. After a while it just got boring.

The officer was disappointed when he lost sight of her chest as she was bent over him and had locked her wet lips on his neck. Then she started kissing downward and before long she had started to unbutton his trousers. Only then she suddenly stopped.

"Undress me Lt" she requested "I need to lie down for a moment".

Gothic was unlacing her combat boots, and then began peeling off her uniform, so that he could kiss exposed flesh. As she did that the Operations Chielf used a hands to start getting herself off.

"You're going to fuck me right here and right now, Lieutenant" Ash demanded.

She'd never really been one for too much foreplay. It was the tomboy in her.

"Is that an order, _Chief_?" Gothic asked with a grin.

"Damn straight" she replied

Ashley's hands were now pulling down Gothic's trouser and underwear, freeing his cock. She always enjoyed the sight of his erect penis.

"Okay that let's get that monster inside me" Ash said.

Soon the Lt was fucking her.

"Oh god… yes…" Ashley moaned

He didn't spend much time going slow and steady, the boitic was pretty using her body to please himself and the Operations Chief didn't mind one bit.

"Right… right there." Ashley whimpered.

Her hips twitched and she had trouble keeping still. It didn't take long, before she could feel her orgasm take her. And it wasn't long before he was cumming inside her. It had been a mad frantic fucking, just what they'd both wanted. Later Ash would get Gothic to go a different pace. For now she was just going to catch her breathe.

(Line Break)

Wards. The Citadel.

Miranda Lawson settled at a steady pace, following a route that she knew would place her in the path of her target. She didn't think he was a particularly valuable target, and certainly not one that needed her to be here personally to find, but the Illusive Man wanted to have a chat with him. Her boss wanted a new agent on the Normandy, and this Gothic had the boss's interest.

She always knew when the Illusive Man was holding something back, but it was of little concern. He probably had his reasons, and she would find out once she had talked to her target. She'd figure him out.

Miranda mentally reviewed what information she'd been able to gather on Staff-Lt Gothic. He had an odd name, no family, he was a boitic, somewhat effective with technology, with expertise in hacking. He profishiant with a number of weapons, equipment and vechiles used by the alliance. But other than that nothing special. He had some gene mods, he was considered be healty and strong, but the same could be said about other marines.

Also he'd interacted with some Prothean tech, which may have led to him having some of vision. Miranda didn't belivie in visions, but the Illusive Man perhaps had a greater understanding of what was going on. Certainly not human had interacted with Prothean technology like that so perhaps this Gothic was someone special.

She recalled also that the Alliance had recently paid the officer some bonuses for aquiring new tech. This was a wise practice of the Alliance as these bonuses helped prevent Alliance soilders from attempting to sell the tech they found of the black market. Plus it was always a good idea to reward people for a job well done.

There he was. She'd spotted her target, and was soon taking him in. Better looking in person. He wasn't that well dressed, unlike Miranda, who had just the perfect outfit to accentuate her figure. With her body she could information out of a man simply by standing the right away, by drawing attention to her curves she made sure guys weren't think with their heads.

He wore jeans and a t-shirt, modernised versions of very old fashioned clothing. He had black hair, blue eyes, and looked as if he hadn't shaved today.

Still not too bad looking, she noted for the second time. She'd been forced to flirt with much worse, and at least it looked as if he kept in shape.

Then they made eye contact, and his eyes lingered, looking over her body, as their eyes met for a second, and she smiled, letting him know she didn't mind him checking her out.

It was tempting to simply approach him directly, she was sure she could handle him, but the extremely limited intel on his personal life, such as what kind of women he liked, or social actitives, or even hobbies, made her unsure of how to snare him in.

This created a certain amount of uncertainty. She hated uncertainty; she was good at overcoming unknown obstacles, but that didn't mean she liked doing it.

No it was best not to rush, not to seem too eager, he was an Alliance Marine on shore leave after some intense fighting. He'd be in one of the bars later, and she'd figure out which one.

Tonight she'd make her move. She'd do what it took to get this man into Ceberus.

(Line Break)

Unknown. The Citadel.

I'd left the wards pretty quickly after seeing Miranda Lawson. I'd not actually realised it was her until after I'd broken eye contact, since she looked different in reality, but the way she dressed and those curves. I'd know those boobs and ass anywhere.

Wow she'd been sexy, but this was no time to think about boobs and butts, I had to get back to the ship. The Citadel was a big place there was no chance she'd gotten near by mere chance, and if she hadn't wouldn't have given a single look never mind two.

However while Cerberus wasn't a concern they weren't the only group out there that I should worry about. The asari that had grabbed me were also a problem.

I was currently in a secure space. Not tied up, but in a locked room, with two asari commandos. I also had some strange cuffs on my wrists. Not like handcuffs, they weren't keeping my hands together.

"Biotic surpressors" said one of the aliens "Stop you from messing about with Mass Effect fields".

Made sense. All asari were biotics so they had to have some way of containing prisioners. A normal jail cell wouldn't hold someone like me.

"So let me guess" I said "You're going to smuggle me off the station and hand me over to which ever matriarch you work for. Then I'll be tortured and mind raped for the information in my head".

One of the commandos giggled. It was far too adorable a sound to come out of the mouth of a stone cold killer.

"Well there will be some fucking going on" she said "But I wouldn't call in rape, and torture, well we have better ways of making you talk".

I wasn't following.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

The commandos changed looks.

"No harm in telling him" one said before turning to address me "We'll smuggle you off the Citadel, take to a remote outpost on a distant colony world were you'll spend the next few decades living in luxery. You'll get the best food, drink and entertainment for next to no effort from you".

She had more to say.

"The Joining works a lot better if both parties are willing, and we'll want to breed you to see if whatever makes you special can be passed on to asari offspring" I was then told "You'll be allowed to move around the compond and the grounds, and the staff there will make you're needs are met. If you know what I mean".

I might do.

"Is this going to involve me getting to see a lot of naked asari?" I asked.

Both of the commando nodded and smiled.

"Oh ok" was all I had to say on the matter.

I thought about this for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad to spend the time between now and the Reaper invasion with hot alien babes. And if the planet was remote enought his jump might run out before the Reapers got to it.

Plus on some remote asari colony it was unlikely that Cerberus would be able to get to me. That would be good, becaus while I'd like to get closer to Miranda Lawson, if you know what I mean, she was pretty much a bad guy at this point in the time. Loyal to the Illusive Man and she'd kill me if I got in her way.

This so had to be that Shepard's Flock drawback kicking in yet again. The last time this had happened I gotten an AI out of it. This time I didn't think I'd be getting anyone or anything useful.

Thinking that made me realise that they'd taken my omni-tool. If it had been destroyed then I was in trouble but if they taken it, to see any information was on it. Then Cortana should be aware of what is going on and she was bound to send Shepard a message.

"Damn it, I may actually regret getting rescued" I said.

The commandos exchanged looks again.

"Any second now my friends are come bursting through that door to save me" I stated.

Nothing happened.

"Any second now" I insisted.

And still nothing happened.

"I guess she's decided to be fashionable late" I muttered.

That was when the door exploded inwards and some guns started firing.


	8. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Virmire 1

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Virmire 1  
**

 **Safe House. The Citadel.  
**

It annoyed me that I'd gone from being locked up somewhere by the asari to locked up somewhere by Shepard. She'd sent me to an Allaince safe house here on the Citadel, the kind they used when a VIP needed to be stashed away, and I had to stay here until Shepard was sure it was safe for me to leave. Which would eat up what little shoreleave I had left.

At least I had Ash here as a guard, she was dressed causally for a change and looked as bored as I did. Which gave me an idea.

"So for once can I make use of our friends with benifits deal and ask for sex?" I wondered

For a moment I wondered if she was going to hit me. But she didn't. Clearly she'd decided back on Eden Prime that I'd see to her sexual needs, not that I knew why she'd decided to risk breaking regs with me. No doubt she had some reason that would only make sense to a woman.

What I did know was that now it was time for her to return the favour.

"I guess that's only fair" she said while standing up "We'd date but you know the regs LT".

Yes I did. If we got caught she'd maybe demoted at worst but I'd be kicked out of the service. The punishment for breaking fratization rules were always harsher for the higher ranking officer so as to discourge us from abusing our authority.

"But for future reference you might want to try at least try being more romantic about this sort of thing" Ash advised "You managed it yesterday with beer and burgers. That's the way to my heart".

I'd keep that in mind.

"You know we could date" I said to her "We serve on a ship under the command of a Spectre and a lot of the crew aren't even alliance. Or I could quit, like I mentioned before I'm sure Shepard would take me on as a civilan expert".

Ash took off her top, showing me her black bra, before saying anything.

"I'll think about it" she said.

Ash was soon naked, and she'd put her arms on the wall. A moment later she was looking over her shoulder at me.

"You know there is a bed" I pointed out.

I was now undressing.

"Humour me" Ash replied "I've always wanted to try it this way".

Rather than say anything else grapped her hips, pressing my tip against her entrance as she rubbed herself, to get the juices flowing.

Then in one swift movement, I slammed into her womanhood. I could hear her try to hold back a scream as I started moving inside of her.

"So thick..." she mutterded.

"So tight..." I replied.

I leaned forward, and I felt a shiver go down her spine. I then brought up a hand to her breasts, using the other to steady myself, and started roughly groping them. I even pulled on her erect nipples harder than I knew she liked, but despite that her moans were now coming out of her louder than before.

Next I pulled out of her to the tip, before ramming it in all the way into her with full force. Then I began slam into her tight pussy, marveling at how tight her cunt was. It was gripping my throbbing member so tightly, if not for her wetness, I wouldn't be able to move.

Like sometimes happened when I was having sex I lost all sense of time, it flew by since I was having so much fun. I didn't even notice much of what was going on until I realised I was about to climax.

With one last final thrust I filled up her cunt with my cum, and when I finally pull out, she almost falls to the ground.

"Still think its better when one of us is on top" Ashley said to me once she was steady on her feet "When your ready for another round we'll move this into the bedroom".

Sounded like fun to me.

 **Docking Bay. The Citadel.**

Miranda Lawson cursed in several lanagues as she watched the frigate SSV undock from the Citadel, and then head out towards the Mass Relay. Before long the craft would be flying off to some distant part of the galaxy.

She wasn't swearing at the Alliance Navy vessel, or at anyone on it. She'd been berating herself for her failure. She should have taken this mission more sersoiusly. She should have come with backup.

But she'd not antispated that a group of asari commandos, no doubt working for one of the Matriarchs would show an interest in the Staff Leiutenant. It seemed as the Illusive Man had been right about the value of this Gothic.

"Report" a voice demanded a voice over a comm channel.

Here at the busy docks there were many people chatting to someone unseen. The Citadel was in a real sense the centre of the galaxy, at least in politcal terms, as such there were countless beings here getting on with their business. Miranda didn't stand out in the crowd, not now that she'd changed her outfit.

"He's go sir" the Cerberus operative told her superior "I had my eyes on him and was about to make contact when some bloody asari commandos grabbed him. Shepard got him back, but he went right back to the Normandy and the ship left".

There was no reply right away. Miranda could picture the Illusive Man thinking while taking a drag on a cigerate or perhaps sipping on some burbon.

"Unfortunate" the leader of Ceberus finally said "But not your fault".

Miranda let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

"Any idea of how we recruit him?" the genticly enginnered woman asked "Do you think you can reach him on the Normandy?".

This time there was much less of a pause before the Illusive Man spoke again.

"It would be nice to have an agent on the Normandy" the leader of Cerberus said "But there are bigger things at stake here. The Staff-Leiutant isn't important enough to worry us. Get back to base Miranda I have another mission for you".Miss Lawson was confused."If he's not important then why did the asari go after him?" she wondered "They must have had a reason".Miranda had a feeling that her boss was hiding something."Let it go" he ordered "There are concerns".With that the Illusive Man hung up. Leaving Miranda confused and annoyed.

(Line Break)

Mess Hall. SSV Normandy.

It was always the way Joan knew. As soon as she sat down for her well earned dinner someone would want her attention, so she stood there for a moment with the tray of hot food in her hand waiting for someone to call out her name.

When no one did she sat down, and she was just about to place the first forkfull of food into her mouth when someone spoke.

"Commander?" Joker called over the PA. "I've got a transmission from the council, I'll patch it throught to the comms room".

Shepard sighed, dropped the fork on her tray, and stood up.

"On my way" she said.

She made her way up the stairs at a good pace, and stepped into the comms room to find the holograms already active.

"Ah, commander," Tevos said "We have news for you".

 **Tevos** was an asari politician who served as the Asari Republics' representative on the Citadel Council. She was thought of as the quintessential asari: she was a diplomat and negotiator, but despite her reputation for being a diplomat and compromiser, she was fiercely loyal to her people

"What is it?" Shepard asked "Do you have some information on Saren?".

Indeed they did.

"We currently have several STG teams gathering intel on Saren out in the Traverse" **Valern,** the salarian Councilor told Shepard "One of the teams sent garbled transmission came from a planet called Virmire".

Shepard had never heard of that planet, but she intended to learn as much as she could very soon.

"What did they find?" the first human Spectre enquired.

"All we got was static," Valern replied. "But it came through a channel reserved for mission critical reports. Whatever it was, it was serious"

"So worth checking," Shepard said,

The turian councilor spoke next.

"Virmire is ideal for colonization, but the world is in space that is home to pirates and slavers. A nice place to hide something important" the alien said "Like a base. Saren could be using Virmire as a hideout".

Shepard figured it was worth looking into. They didn't have any other leads right now. Despite obtaining the Cipher, neither Gothic nor Liara had been able to figure out where or what the coniduct was.

"I'll go check it out" the commander decided.

"It's up to you, Spectre," Tevos said. "The Council doesn't get involved in the details of how Spectres run their operations. We just want you to have all the information".

The commader gave the aliens a nod of respect.

"Thank you councilor," Shepard said.

With that the transmission ended.

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold.

"So let's see if it works" I said to Tali once we had made the final adjustments to her suit.

The young quarian pressed a button on her omni-tool and suddenly she went from being clearly visible to little more than a shimmering in the air. Much like a Predator from the movies.

I could see her eyes faintly glowing, but only because I knew what to look for and because she was so close.

"Okay my turn" I said as I switched on my own personal cloaking device.

Looking down I saw my outline highlighted by the visor of my helmet, and I could see Tali's out line too, but I knew that without the feature we'd only see the shimmering effect. Without the feature at a distance we would be invisble.

Soon we both because visible again. It didn't last very long. the cloaking devices we'd installed into my armour and Tali's suit were very power hungry.

"Twenty seconds and the devices require a few mintues to recharge" Tali was now saying "So not much good in an extended fire fight, but I can see it being handy in some missons".

Aside from pranking possiblites I could see other uses for the device.

"We could go on a galactic crime spree" I jokingly suggested "You can be my adorable sidekick and we could rob a bunch of places".

Tali huffed.

"Why do I have to be the sidekick?" she asked.

I had my reasons.

"Because I'm the boitic, which means I have super powers" I pointed out "Plus I'm older than you and have combat training".

I expected her to huff again but she didn't.

"So you think I'm adorable?" she asked.

I knew that I would have to handle this very carefully. I didn't want to insult Tali, but nor did I want her thinking I was coming on to her. She was too young for me.

"Let's go show our cool new toys to Shepard" I said to Tali, taking a cowards ways out.

(Line Break)

Kaidan Alenko's first impression of the surface of Virmire was that if this had been an Alliance world he'd so want to buy some beach front property for when it came time to retire. Alhthough he wasn't sure about strange spider-like creatures that walked about on thin delicate looking legs. They might be dangerous and therefore not the kind of creatures he'd want hanging around his retirement home.

Waves of water crashed ceaselessly against the shore while the alien creatures barely reacted to the Mako as Shepard piloted the machine past them at near suicidal speeds. It was rare that Kaiden got off the ship at the same time Shepard did. Techinally he should have stayed on the Normandy, but the Commander was a Spectre and therefore didn't have to follow regulations as strictly as other commanding officers.

By now the Make was going down a shallow river, on one side there was a steep cliff face jutting into the air and on the other side of the militry transporters were rocky reefs.

"Scanners are picking up multiple dropships, Commander." Tali reported, "and a large structure ahead, with a massive power output, that must be Saren's base, but I'm not picking up any Geth for what's ever that is worth".

Alenko was confused.

"So the path ahead is clear?" he asked.

Tali shook her head.

"Geth can power themselves down to conceal themselves, Lieutenant-Commander Alenko" she explauined " And their modular nature means that you could easily fit dozens of Geth into a space the size of this tank's interior. So we there could be hundreds of Geth platfroms between us and Saren's base. And as soon as one of them see us their networked intelligence will know we are here".

The young Quarian then started rubbing her hands together, a visbile sign of her nerves. Somehow Kaiden didn't think that her emtional state had anything to do with Shepard's driving, although he wouldn't blame her if it was the cause.

"Keelah." Tali whispered.

"Nervous?" Kaidan asked her.

"I know that Saren has to be stopped" The young Quarian mechanic replied "I'll help anyway I can to bring him down But to command the loyalty of so many Geth..."

She trailed off for a moment. Needing to gather her thoughts.

"The Geth belong to the Quarians and someday they will again" she stated.

"Tali, I don't think that the Geth belong to anyone anymore" Staff-lt Gothic spoke up "They've clearly chosen to follow Saren, and they did so of their own free will".

"That is because of his vessel" Talia argued "No, when this is over, we have to find a way to bring the Geth back under Quarian control. That is the only way to prevent something like Eden Prime from ever happening again".

Kaiden's follow botic shook his head.

"You think you can prevent another Eden Prime by enslaving the Geth ... again?" he asked her wryly.

Kaiden raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. It almost sounded as if his fellow marine didn't want the Geth to removed as a threat. Given that he'd lived on Eden Prime you'd think he'd be eager for an end to the Geth.

"Their sentience is a mistake, Lt. An error of programming. If your omnitool malfunctioned, you wouldn't just let it keep malfunctioning, would you? Especially if your life depended on it. No, you would fix it" she debated.

Gothic was now giving Tali a very odd look. Kaiden didn't quit understand why, but it was almost as if the biotic was taking this personally.

"Lets just go with the whole agree to disagree thing, okay?" Kaiden advised

Tali did so and turned to address the commander, who had slowed down.

"I want to thank you again for giving me that Geth system data, Commander" she said.

Kaiden wasn't sure if Alliance command would want the data Shepard had recovered from the Geth to be shared with an alien race, but the alliance office reminded himself that the Commander was a Counicl Spectre.

Then again the young Quarian had supplied the info needed to convince the counicl that Saren had gone rouge. Plus she'd worked hard while on the Normandy, and she'd reserched the Geth they'd recovered and had sent the intel to the alliance rather than horde it for herself.

"You manage to decrypt it yet?" Shepard asked.

The quarian shook her head.

"I'm a long way from a solution," Tali said while turning to face Gothic "it would go faster if someone would let me borrow their omni-tool".

Was it Kaiden's imagation or was the Staff-Lt not interested in sharing his omni-tool? Why would he be so protective over a simple device.

"I'm sure the Lt would be more then happy to help." Shepard replied.

The chatter came to an end when the Mako rounded a corner of the riverbed and nearly ran into a pair of Geth Armatures, who must have been in some sort of standby mode as they'd not shown up on the scanners. The two machines soon started blasting away at the Mako.

Shepard gunned the engines and swerved around a rocky outcropping, letting the weathered stone take the blast that would've shattered the Mako's shields.

"Lieutenant, man the turret please!" Shepard shouted "Tali, do what you can for our barriers. Kaiden watch the scanners I don't want to be surprise again if we can help it".

Everyone got to work.

"On it, ma'am!" Alenko shouted

A hail of fire from the turrets promptly tore into the metal-polymer shell of the Geth. All seemed peaceful for a moment until a Geth platform of a quadrupedal design known as a Colossus made an apperence.

A shot from the cannon slammed into the Colossus and blasted its heavy bulk, this attack was followed up by a physical hit by the Mako as Shepard almost rammed the machine

The synthetic beast roared in its strange machine language, its legs thrashing about in a futile attempt at regaining its footing.

"It's down! Hit it hard!" Shepard shouted.

The man in the turret did just that.

(Lone Break)

Base. Virmire.

Saren marched through the monitoring station, noticing that the Geth manning its consoles seemed agitated, well as much as a machine could be.

"Show me," he snapped at the Geth.

The display showed that pne of the AA guns read as being offline. Saren interfaced with the controls bringing the vidmonitors online, he saw the Normandy sailing past the nonfunctional AA Guns unchallenged.

As the rogue Spectre watched the display, scanners tracked the ship slipping in through the tiny hole in the defense grid's coverage.

"Shepard..." Saren whispered

The former Spectre then turned to fact the Geth platform.

"Get the AA guns back online" he ordered before turning to address the rest of the room "and someone find out where the rest of those damn Salarians are held up!".

He headed toward his inner sanctum, the Geth making way for him. He was the prophet bringing about the return of the Old Machines, after all so they showed him great respect.

"I thought I had more time," he muttered to himself. "But it would seem that our departure will be ahead of schedule"

The Geth in the room awaited his ordered

"Begin moving all essential equipment to Sovereign" The ex-Spectre ordered, "I want all necessities loaded, when ready we we will head to the last known location of the Mu Relay. It will only be a matter of time before Benezia finds the way to Illos".

Saren couldn't help but think they might be waiting a while. Beneiza would always obey him, but she always found reasons to delay carrying out his order, it was if some part of her could resist.

The Asari scientist, Rana Thanoptis, gasped upon seeing him and cringed. Obviously, she gad been hoping he'd ignore her. For that reason alone, he decided to give her some orders.

"Doctor Thanoptis, see to it that the Salarian test subjects are released from containment. Make sure that they're armed as well" he commanded.

"Excuse me? You want to arm the test subjects. They'd be more likely to kill us then anyone who might be in the base!" she dared to argue.

Saren just glared at her.

"I'll see to it myself, sir" she then said.

Saren nodded.

"Once you're finished with that, return here. I might have more duties for you" the turian told her.

Thanoptis gulped audible, and Saren moved on. Not really caring if the asari did as she was told or not. If she got torn apart by the crazed salarians she'd been experitmenting on, then it would be no great lose.

Now he was heading for his private room, where he kept the beacon and the means to commicate with the Reaper.

"You should not have delayed. Your foolishness has led to the humans being given a chance to interfere with our plans"

"The humans have tracked you here. Perhaps it is they who should be offered the opportunity to serve. Perhaps it is they who can best be trusted to see our plans to completion"

"Have faith. Shepard and her people will not breach this facility until long after we have escaped. Your plans can not be stopped" Saren said, trying to sooth the Reaper

"Organics require faith, Saren" Sovereign stated "You need to believe in that which you cannot see, because you see just how small and pathetic you truly are. You seek meaning and purpose, your purpose is to serve those greater then yourselves"

Saren kept his cool.

"Then allow me to serve. Let me prove my worth as I have done so in the past" he requested "Surely I've already shown that the Turians could be useful tools, that we should be given the chance to survive and to serve you".

"Perhaps the humans would serve us better" the Reaper said.

Saren snarled.

"The human race will be wiped clean from the galaxy, along with all others who would oppose you. Then the Turians will take their rightful place as your new and true servants".

Saren had to wonder how much of what he was saying were actually his thoughts. That concern had been why he'd started up this base. Now all his work would be destroyed. Damn Shepard, and damn the humans.

"Continue to further our goals, Saren," the ancient starship saud "Prove yourself, and your people will be allowed to serve and survive".

(Line Break)

Camp. Vimire.

The camp was filled with Salarians, and as we all piled out of the Mako one of the them marched up to Shepard.

"Captain Kirrahe, Salarian Special Tasks Group" the alien introudced.

The commader shook hands with the captain.

"Joan Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance" she replied "We got your message. Most of it, anyway. What's the situation?".

My thinking was that the sitatiuon was bad.

"You and your men have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun within ten miles knows you're here and will blast you out of the sky if you try and escape" we were told.

Shepard cursed, it was very unlady like.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she wondered.

Kirahee now sounded very annoyed.

"We sit tight and wait for the troops" he said "I assume that the rest of the Council's forces are in high orbit?"

It was Kaidan who answered. He was the only one willing too.

"Sorry, Captain, but WE are your reinforcements." Alenko explained.

This news was not taken well.

"What? You're ALL they sent? I requested a fleet!" The Salarian said in surprise.

Shepard tried to calm the alien down.

"Your transmission came in on a mission-critical channel but was little more then static" Shepard explained. "Since they already have me searching for Saren, they figured it was best to send me to find out what was going on here".

The alien sighed and muttered something that didn't translate. I spent a moment double checking my omni-tool so I missed part of the conversation.

"You can't expect the Council to just drop everything on our say-so" Kaiden argued.

"Why not?" Shepard replied "Why give someone the authority of a Spectre if you're just going to sit around until it's too late to do anything about it?".

"We don't even know what Saren is doing here and you want to unleash hell on the planet?" Kaidan asked his superior.

I'd not realised that there was this much tension between Shepard and her 2nd in command. I also realised that Shepard might soon regret this argument because this might be the last time she had the chance to have a proper talk with the LC

"He's building an army of Krogan warriors" Captain Kirrahe announced.

His words were like magic in that they silenced everyone. Alas it didn't last.

"Great. Krogan mercs" Shepard said.

"How is a guy on the run for his life affording the cost of Krogan Mercs?" Ashely wondered.

All of Saren's accounts should have been frozen and all of his contacts within Citadel space should have stopped working with him.

"By promising them a cure for the genophage." the Salarian replied.

For the second time silence fell over the camp

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shepard asked quietly.

She didn't seem to belivie it.

"Saren's claiming to have a cure for the Genophage. It's lured many to his banner. At this point, he has a veritable horde of Krogan warriors" we were told.

No surprise to me, but a lot of other people were shocked.

"Well, now we know where all the Krogan we've been fighingcame from." Shepard said with a sigh.

She wasn't the only one with something to say.

"A cure for the Genophage." Wrex said "How is that even possible?".

Reaper tech I would assume.

"Wasn't Binary-Helix working on a cure? There was something about it in the news, I'm sure." Kaidan muttered.

"They failed," Kirahee said. "Trust me, the Genophage wasn't easy to make. It would take years of work before a cure even be tested. I don't know how the Turian managed it."

"What does it matter?" Wrex asked with a snral "What matters is that there's a cure. As long as we're here, let's take it"

Kirrahe shook his head.

"If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable" the captain stated "We won't make the same mistake."

"We are not a mistake, Salarian!" Wrex declared right into the captain's face before stomping off.

Well Wrex might be about to die. Thankfully I had an idea about that.

"Is the Krogan going to be a problem, Spectre?" the alien captain wondered.

"Not your problem. I'll take care of it" the commander replied.

Shepard then spun on her heels, and was soon eating up the distance between herself and Wrex with huge strides.

I assumed that the Commander would say something along the lines about how the base and the cure had to be destroyed. Wrex could either get with the program or face the consequences.

Wrex's back stiffened, his fists clenching. I knew he wouldn't back down, not this time. It was his people's future at stake. I knew someone would die if I didn't so something so I walked over to Wrex and Shepard.

"You know there's a chance we can have our cake and eat it" I said "If Saren is here we're going to have to enter his base and take him down, so while were in there we can just steal the cure. So even if it something Saren is using to take control of the Krogan, it might still led to a cure one day".

Wrex and Shepard exchanged glances.

"Yeah okay" the battlemaster said while putting his weapon away.

And that was that.

(Line Break)

Kirrahe's plan was a simple one. A frontal assault on Saren's base that drew away his main force, leaving a small hole through which a small strike team could slip through, hopefully unnoticed.

"So the plan is for you guys to stand out there, getting shot at by Saren's army, while we ry to ninja our way into the base while hoping that all his troops will be so focused on killing you that they ignore the nuclear device we're going to plant in the middle of the base" I summerised "I do not have faith in this plan".

Seemed stupid to me. The Salarian would break up into multiable teams and make a direct attack. At the same time a team led by Shepard would head around a rear entrace. While another team from the Normandy would try to enter via a warehouse.

"If you have another way to get a twenty kiloton jury-rigged explosive past massive static defenses AND an army of fanatic Krogan and Geth, then olease, human. Feel free to enlighten us." Kirrahe said with a sneer.

Arrogant SOB

"Just because I don't have a better plan doesn't mean there isn't one" I snapped back.

"Since it's the best plan we have right now, we go with it." Shepard said, her voice putting an end to my argument with Kirrahe "That's an order Lt".

Then she turned to the Salarian Captain.

"That being said, however, he does makes a valid point; your plan seems to be a tad high-risk" Shepard pointed out.

The salarian seemed unconcered.

"There's always the possibility of failure; one of ours teams might make it, or we could all die" said the captain" Which is why my next request is especially difficult; I'll need one of your men to help me coordinate the attack, and he or she should command a couple of your marines".

Shepard was shocked.

"They would be leading one of the three teams that will hit the facility" the captain explained "Should anything happen to me, they would take operational command of the frontal assault, so I need an experienced soilder to led that team to make up the numbers. And we need to make Saren and his Geth think that the team's attacking the front of the base are all of us that means Allaince and STG fighting together".

It made some sense, if Saren saw Alliance marines and the STG together he just might assume it was an all out frontal assult made in desperation.

"I volunteer to go with marines and the salarains" Kaidan offered.

"Not so fast, LC." Ashley piped up."The Commander's gonna need you to arm the nuke. I'll take this one".

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide" Kaidan reminded her.

"Why is it that when someone says 'with all due respect,' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?" Ashley shot back.

No one answered that question.

"I have operational and logistical experience with small-unit tactics" Kaiden pointed out.

Shepard shook her head.

"Alenko, you're with STG" the commander ordered "Take the marines and get ready"

She then turned to me

"Wrex, Garrus you're in shadow team 2 with Gothic" Shepard ordered.

She then turned to face Ash.

"You'll be with me" the commander told her "Liara too"

"Tali, you're with the Salarian engineers" Shepard commanded "Help them uncouple the drive core. Whatever bang it has now, I want it more powerful by the time we're ready to deploy"

Tali nodded.

"Understood, Commander" the quarian then said.

"How good is she?" Kirrahe asked.

Like practically every one else in the galaxy Kirrahe saw a Quarian and assumed him or her to be untrustworthy vagrant.

"You have no idea" Shepard said with a smile.


	9. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Virmire 2

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Virmire 2**

 **Saren's Base. Virmire 2.**

It was like we'd been preparing for this, it was as if all the battles that we'd fought together so far had been training for this one misson. The assault went off without a hitch, at least to start with, I knew it could all end badly, but for now things were going well.

As a team that could be compared to a well oiled machine, Wrex, Garrus, and I went into the base via the warehouse. Which the Geth had opened up while transferring some materials to a Geth drop ship.

This made the platforms easy targets as most of them weren't even armed and all of them had been focused on the task of moving their supplies. You'd think a networked intelligence would be more aware of what was going on, but somehow we'd taken them by surprise.

The drop ship did nothing as we attacked, in fact it took off moments after we saw the small space craft. Making me wonder what it carried, because it had to be very vauble if the Geth were willing to go to so much trouble in order to protect it.

Meanwhile, Shepard was taking Ash and Liara in through the back door. From what I'd heard over the comms they were doing much better then the STG/marine teams that were making a frontal assault. While they were suppose to be all noticable I did worry about them. Partly because if they all died then my team would have to distract the Geth for the Commander's team.

A roar filled the air as a fuel depot went up in flames, we'd passed through the warehouse and had entered a garage of shorts. Some Geth, unarmed platforms, had been preparing to fuel up some sort of craft, a Geth tanks it might have been, but that hardly mattered now as we'd just blown them all up.

Well not all of them. A lone Geth platform came running through the flames, while on a fire, with a shotgun in its hand, and it was screaming in what I assumed to be machine code. This all seemed so odd that by the time I raised my pistol Garrus had already put a shot through its flash light head.

"Now that was a perfect shot!" the turian boasted.

It had been awesome.

"What do you want, an award?" Wrex said with a sneer.

I might have made a remark, but suddenly more Geth turned up, and these machines were ready for a fight so I had to take cover very quickly.

"Yeah, 'cuz you make kills like that every day... oh, wait. You don't because you can't" Garrus said back.

Wrex didn't answer. Instead, he smoothly stepped out from behind his cover and gestured at a group of Geth who were now firing at us. The electric blue of a biotic field suddenly flared into existence, as Wrex's Lift attack snared four Geth Troopers disrupting their personal gravity. As they floated upward, he calmly walked forward and hit all four of them dead center with rounds from his shotgun.

He'd then turned around, no doubt intendting to make a joke at the Turian's expense, when another of the huge Geth models stepped out from behind cover, and it tried to set Wrex on fire with its flame thrower. Thankfully Wrex could handle biotic powers better than I could, and soon trashed the platform.

"What the hell was that!" Garrus cried out.

I had an idea.

"A Geth flamer thrower" I answered "Looks like a modifed version of a standard platform only armed with a flame thrower rather a pulse rifle".

Like the Geth Hunters we'd seen before this was mostly likely a prototype model created by the heratic Geth to better fight organics. Flame throwers were a good way to counter Krogan regeneration and flame throwers could have a strong psyological effect on people.

I moved in closer and scanned what was left of the prototype Geth Pyro with my omni-tool. Later I would send a copy of this data to the Alliance, as well as add it the computer storage devices I kept in my cosmic warehouse. No doubt this sort of info would come in handy, should I for example ever try to build my own robot army.

Not that I planned to right now. But I had nine more Jumps and at some point I might need my own robot army. I wouldn't recreate the Geth of course, they'd just rebel against me, but their desgin and tech could be still be useful.

"Juggernaught!" Garrus warned.

Again Wrex attacked and I watched at the blood red coloured Geth platform twisted under the force of gravitational fields. The Krogan then brought up his shotgun and fired a single blast into the Geth's body that tore the synthetic in half.

"You can keep your sniper rifle, cuttlebone" the Krogan said to Garrus "Me, I like it up close and personal".

Hearing that made me smile.

"Now, now, if you two don't stop all that flirting, people will start to talk" I joked.

We began to move on, we needed to get inside the base proper if we were to have any chance of finsihing the mission. I hoped we could do it without losing anyone, but if Kaiden did die I wouldn't be too upset. Better him than Ashley, she was a bitch to sometimes, but she had a nice body, and I got to play with sometimes.

"So who blew up the fuel tank?" Wrex wondered.

I smiled.

"Oh that was me" I said "I took out a few Geth that way".

It had been fun.

"Nice explosion. Your woman will be pleased by your kill count" Wrex said.

It took me a moment to process that last sentence.

"Ashley isn't my woman" I told the Korgon "But you might be right about the kill count impressing her".

Wrex snorted.

"As if that much wasn't obvious. Looking at Shepard and Williams, it clear that they can take more pain then the males of your race. They carry the children to term, and they seem to fight better" Wrex said "If it weren't for breeding I don't think they'd even need you males".

I had no idea. We'd never talked about it. Was she my woman? Was I her man?

"She's chosen well, I guess" Wrex commented "You seem like you'd make good breeding stock to me".

I really didn't know how to respond to something like that. As such I decided to focus on what was going on rather than by what was being spoken about. Which was generally a good idea when inside a base full of hostiles.

We reached a doorway and another hackable security panel. Cortana made short work of the panel, not that anyone other than I knew it was her, and the door slid aside, letting us into a large room.

There were stairs that we took upwards and we soon found ourselves in another room, which contained a large security console and some prision cells.

"Where'd they come from?" Wrex asked.

He was referring to the Salarians who were trapped in the cells.

"Didn't that Captain say he lost several men investigating this place?" Garrus said.

I shrugged.

"To be honest I stopped listening after he told us about his plan" I admitted.

This was when all the cells opened and the Salarians raised weapons we'd not seen them holding.

"Dead, no, but switched sides? Definitely!" Wrex yelled.

We gunned down the mind controlled aliens in short order. Half of them had turned on each other rather than target us, and a couple of them just fired randomly into the air. I had to wonder what idiot had thought it was a good idea to arm them.

"They did't fight right!" Wrex commented. "No tactics, no organization... they smelt wrong, too!"

I went over to a still living alien.

"It wants you dead! It needs me to kill you!" the Salarian screamed as he turned and pointed his pistol at me.

Wrex unleashed a blast of biotic energy and the Salarian was thrown across the room and crashed against the far wall with bone-jarring force. Whatever else the Salarian might have said I never found out.

(Line Break)

Base. Vimire.

The ride up in the elevator was totally silent. We were all trying to process what we were feeling, simmering rage, and a desire for revenge mostly. If we hadn't wanted to kill Saren before, we certainly did now.

Some of the things we'd seen down in the labs, they were war crimes, that was the only term I could come up with for them. Human beings had been turned into husks, and members of every race had been indoctrnated by Saren just so he could study the process.

The lift arrived and I spotted an asari in a lab coat, who noticed us a second later, and was shouting for the guards.

These guards turned out to be turians, followers of Saren no doubt, and they were certainly more effective than the other foes we'd faced so far, but we had a Krogan battlemaster so it was still pretty much a one sided fight.

"What is going on here?" a krogan in a lab coat bellowed, while stomping into the room "Where are the guards? Where is Saren?".

Upon seeing us the Krogan sciencist, apprantly such a thing did existed, whipped out a shotgun.

"No! Stay back! This is the glorious salvation of our species!" he yelled.

His eyes fell upon Wrex and his face twisted up in disgust.

"Traitor! You would destroy the only hope our people have of reclaiming our glory?!" he shouted.

Wrex didn't answer with words. Instead he put his head down and charged right at the scientist, taking shotgun blasts at close range, before tackling the lab coating wearing Krogan like this was just a deadly game of rugby. The scientist rapidly exited the lab via a window, one that hadn't smashed ealier during all the gunfire. Wrex was simply that strong.

The next room we entered was some sort of office, a wide-open one with a large windows. I wouldn't have minded having an office like that, only mine would not be in a base filled with robots, brainwashed people and unethical experitments.

"Gothic we're near your postion" I heard Shepard say over the comm "Don't get too far ahead".

I verbally acknowledge and led the team into the next room at a slow pace.

We found the lab coat wearing asari hiding underneath the desk, when I told her to surrender, she came ou from behind the desk with her hands high in the air.

"Don't shoot, please!" she pleaded, "I just want to get out of here before it's too late!".

No one lowered their weapons, we weren't going to assume this woman was harmless, not after those Salarian prisioners had tried to kill us.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know.

I was sure the information was somewhere in back of my mind, but right now I just couldn't recall it.

"Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. I was hired to study indoctrination, but no job is worth dying over," she explained, speaking desperately, "I didn't want to stay, but I was forced to. Look, the elevator behind me leads to Saren's private lab, I can get you in!".

By now Shepard, Ash and Liara had joined up with us.

"Why is Saren studying indoctrination?" the Commander wanted to know.

Rana shrugged nervously.

"I don't know, he kept us in the dark as much as possible" she answered "but I think that he was worried about being affected by it".

The asari moved over to a machine and unlocked it

"See? Full access, all of Saren's files. Can I leave, please?" the blue babe requested.

Shepard studied the asari with a critical eye for a moment, before nodding and gesturing towards the door.

"This place is going to be nothing but a crater soon enough. If you want to make it out alive, I'd start running" the commander warned.

Rana shrieked in dismay and all but flew out of the room, meanwhile I headed for the computer.

"Lt find the cure for the genophage" Shepard ordered "See if it is legit".

Alas it was not.

"Well the injection Saren made does cure the genophage" I told everyone "But it does so by introducing Reaper nanotech into the bodies of the Krogan who take the cure".

I was a little unsure of what that actually meant, but it was safe to assue that it would rapidly lead to indoctrantion, and that the cured Krogan would turn into husks after a time.

"So any Krogan who took the cure would just end up under Saren's control" Shepard realised.

Wrex smashed a table upon hearing this. Thankfully it was not the one I was currently working at.

"Damn you Saren!" Wrex shouted.

"That cure is too dangerous to be allowed to leave this base" Shepard declared "Destroy any records you can find".

I got to work purging the computer as best I could.

(Line Break)

Base. Virmire.

The group followed after Commander Shepard, as we often did, and we found ourselves instantly transfixed by the room's only notable object.

"Is that... a Prothean beacon?" Liara asked, the reverence clear in her voice. "Goddess, look at it. This device is at least fifty thousand years old, and in perfect working condition".

Since there was no point in me seeing the vision again I didn't get close the beacon.

"What's remarkable is how well preserved the beacon is. Something like this should be in a museum" the asari went on to say "But I doubt Saren would be willing to let us just walk away with it. Even if we could somehow transport it to the Normandy".

I was less impressed. There were easier ways to send a distress call than downloading it into people's heads.

"From what I understand they are used by the Protheans to send out a telepathic message" I said to Liara "You've got the Cipher so you might as well take a look at the message. Maybe it will make more sense to an asari, you do have more evolved minds than us humans".

The Cipher could be shared, transferred, copied, or something like that. I'd been given it by that asari back on Feros, and then Liara had taken it, or at least part or it or copy. There weren't any human terms to explain what had happened.

I was sure I still had the Cipher because my understanding of Mass Effect technology was much greater than it should be, and the Protheans had been able to build there own Mass Relays, so it made sense that they'd understood the physical sceinces very well.

The knowledge was guding me when I worked with machines I was sure of that, but it was subtle and I didn't think even Tali had noticed, at least not yet. I suspected as time went by it would aid me more. In fact perhaps I was already unlocking some knowledge because I had some understanding of how the beacons worked.

"If you think that's wise" Liara said to me as she reached out to the touch the beacon.

She was suddenly grabbed by a strong force, just like on Eden Prime. When the beacon finally released Liara, she collapsed to the ground. Shepard rushed to her side, looking very concerned.

"It's Ilos. The Conduit is on Ilos!" Liara shouted out.

Well this was good. All we had to do now was go to Noveria and get the location of the Mu Relay from Liara's Mum. Which okay wasn't as simple as it sounded, and first of all we had to get off this planet. Which also might not be simple.

::You are not Saren::

A deep voice echoed through the chamber. Looking around I soon found the source, it was a holographic projection. The Reaper really did look like an armored cuttlefish. Only really it was so much more scary.

::Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh," the voice was now saying "You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding::

Wow this thing had an ego. It was just a collection of harvested people with machine parts really. Yet even throught the hologram it was chilling.

"Just so we're clear, are we talking to Sovereign? The Reaper ship that Saren found?" Garrus asked.

Well that was one way of looking at it.

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found..." Shepard whisperered "It's an actual Reaper".

::Reaper; a superstitious label originating with the Protheans." Sovereign was now saying "In the end, what they choose to call us was irrelevant. We simply are::

Many members of the group exchanged looks.

::The nature of our existence is so far beyond your comprehension that you cannot even conceive of it:: Sovereign told us.

Not really. Each Reaper was pretty much just a big space ship with an intelligence made up of millions of people guding it. Okay so that was a massive oversimplication, but they were hardly inconceivable.

"It has to be lying," Liara insisted "No, it's impossible. You couldn't have been there".

::Organic life is a genetic mutation" Sovereign went on to say "An accident. You wither and die; your lives measured in years and decades. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution. Long after your civilization is eradicated and forgotten, we will endure::

Given that the Reapers were part organic the Reapers words seemed a bit odd. It was insulting part of itself.

"There's a whole galaxy of races ready to stand up to you" Shepard declared "You won't defeat us".

::Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken:: the huge evil cuttlefish space ship declared.

Well actually it could.

"Cycle? What cycle?" Shepard demanded to know.

::The pattern has repeated itself more times then you can imagine. Organic civilizations rise. Evolve. Advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished::

There was a pause.

::The Protheans did not build the Citadel. They did not forge the Mass Relays. They only found them; the legacy of my kind::

Shepard snorted.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you build the Mass Relays and then leave them for someone else to find?" she asked.

The Reaper didn't answer this question.

"Because the more we use their technology the more we devolp to their liking" I explained "By using the Mass Relays and the Citadel they know how we'll spread out and how our technology grows. It explains why all the different race use Mass Effect technology. We're being guided down certain controlled paths".

People were catching on.

"This explains Liara's theory" I then added "About races being wiped out in cycles".

"And they do this so can they wipe out any space-faring race before they can become a threat" Shepard realised.

Well it was more about preventing machines from wiping out organic life by turning organic life into machines, as much sense as that made. But I shouldn't know that so I kept my mouth shut.

"They're harvesting us," Liara said in a whisper "They let us advance to where we can produce resources and materials that they can use, then they kill us off before we get too powerful to be controlled"

The Reaper confirmed this.

::Your civilization is based on the technology of the Mass Relays, OUR technology. By using it, you evolve along the paths we desire. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it":: Sovereign said

The Commander didn't like hearing that

"You're not even alive," Shepard said, sounding more than a little upset "You're just a machine. And machines can be broken".

And often were when she was around.

::I am the vanguard of your destruction" Sovereign declared, sounding more than a little smug. "We will darken the skies of every world. You cannot escape us::

This made me smile.

"Then where are they?" I asked "Why haven't you begun the harvest?".

No reply.

"If you wiped out the Protheans then why did you need Saren and the Geth?" I asked.

Soverign didn't seem to have an answer.

::This exchange is over::

And the hologram cut out, while the console exploded with enough force to shattered the windows. I might have upset the Reaper by asking question it didn't want to answer.

"Normandy to Shepard! Come in, Commander!" Joker's voice came through the comm.

If he was breaking radio silence, it could only be for some dire emergency.

"That you, Joker?" Shepard asked "What's going on".

Something bad.

"I don't know what you did down there, but Sovereign just started moving! It pulled a turn that would tear any of our ships in half, and it's bearing down on your location, coming in hard! You'd better wrap things up in there, ASAP!".

With that we got running. After all we still needed to blow this place up.

(Line Break)

Base. Vimire

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard" Saren praised "My Geth were utterly convinced that the Salarians were the real threat. But I can't let you disrupt what I've accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake".

Well we kinda did. Sovereign had more or less just told us what was going on.

"The Reapers are returning" Shepard replied, while making sure to stay in cover "But instead of finding a way to stop them, like any sane person would, you're just trying to save yourself".

For some reason the turian took offense at those words.

"I'm not doing this for myself!" Saren shoued "Don't you see? The Reapers can't be stopped! Not by you, not by anyone! My way is the only way that any of us will survive!".

Only if we wanted to get up becoming part of a Reaper.

"As a slave?" Shepard said "Are you insane? I'd rather die then live under those things!".

Given that they turned people into husks I wasn't sure you could acutally live under them.

"Then you will die!" Saren yelled at Shepard. "Everyone you know and love, everyone that you've ever met, they will all perish! Just like the Protheans! Trillions dead; an entire empire erased virtually overnight. But what if they had surrendered? Might they still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction? Especially if those that prove useful become the dominant force in the galaxy?"

Our commander was not well pleased.

"You were a Spectre! You swore an oath..." she started to say.

The turian interrupted.

"To preserve galactic stability at all costs" Saren argued. "And look what that's accomplished! The Council; ineffective politicians too interested in their own power, and their fear of losing it, to see what is really going on!".

I waited for the signal too attack. There wasn't much else I could do.

"How do you think I managed to sway them against Anderson all those years ago?" Saren asked Shepard "Why do you think your race is so distrusted especially by the council? They're afraid of you, they are afraid of change, and galaxy slides further into chaos".

Saren's words might have been reasonable had he constructed his arguement better. He was suppose to be a charamistic speaker according to the files we had on him so I could only assume the indoctration was taking a toil on his mind.

"The Reapers can change all that. The Krogan are a dying people; the genophage has seen to that. But the Krogan here on Virmire are free of the genophage. Their offspring would be free of it, as well. The Rachni need not be an extinct race, if they could be made to serve the Reapers as well"

The commander wasn't buying what Saren was selling.

"You mean, as mindless slaves?" Shepard said with a sneer "I saw what your so-called cure did. The indoctrination will drain the will of every man, woman, and child in Citadel space! Just like it did to you".

Saren snarled.

"I'm not indoctrinated!" he shouted.

"The lady **doth protest too much** , **methinks** " I muttered.

This was no time to be quoting Hamlet.

"Keep telling yourself that" Shepard was now saying "Sovereign's controlling you and you don't even know it".

Saren actually calmed down, it was as if he cared that we belivied him. Given his low opinion of humans this seemed odd, and was perhaps just another sign of how crazy he really was.

"Indoctrination lowers intelligence. It's subtle. The more control that Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes" Saren told us "As long as Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit, until I do my mind is still my own".

Which explain why Saren wasn't at Noveria right now getting the needed info. He was resisting.

"So live in servitude or die? That's my choice?" Shepard asked.

"If you want to save as many as can be saved, then... Yes, THAT is the choice" Saren answered.

Before any of us could react the turian used his botics to bring Ashely over to him so he could use her a human shield.

"Now call your man at the bomb site. Tell him to deactivate that bomb or your Chief Williams will not live to see her sisters again!" Saren ordered.

I didn't have a clean shot. There was nothing I could do. Even if I used my boitics I'd hurt Ash.

"Don't listen to him, ma'am! Take him out!" Ashley urged.

No Kaiden would die here no Ash.

"Oh, please," Saren said with a cruel look on his face "It's like I told you before, Shepard. Humans aren't ready for the sacrifices necessary to become Spectres and I shall prove it."

The turian then turned to the commander.

"Deactivate the bomb, let my Geth take it, and I'll let Chief Williams go!" Saren bartered "She'll live to to see her dear sisters again!"

Shepard did what needed to be done. Then, a siren began filling the air. Some sort of bomb detection system was alerting us all to the threat of nuclear death.

"Sorry, Saren. The bomb's already set. It can't be stopped. Not by me, not by you, and certainly not by your Geth" she stated.

Saren made an expression I couldn't read.

"A Spectre, a real Spectre, wouldn't have traded one life for the misson" Saren said "Perhaps I was wrong about you".

Saren than pointed his pistol at Ash's head.

"Let's find out" he then added.

It all happened in slow motion, at least for me. Shepard yanked up her gun and fired once. The shot missed Ash, somehow and hit Saren who shoved Ashley at Shepard.

Wrex fired shotgun blasts at the rogue Spectre, who hit the Battlemaster with a powerful concussion shot from his weapon. Wrex's shield shimmered and died as Saren lashed out with a biotic push that shoved the old Krogan back.

I opened fire, but the ex-Spectre raised a boitic barrier, and I knew how tough those could be. Still I kept firing until my weapon overheated.

"Garrus! Grab Williams now!" Shepard ordered as she ran after Saren

The bad guy was now on his cool flying platform thing. But just as it began to rise into the air, Shepard slammed into Saren and began punching him.

The two of them struggled with each other aboard the flying sled device, but finally, Saren threw Shepard from the rocket sled and she crashed onto the ground.

"You would undo my work!" he yelled at us "You would rather doom our entire galaxy to extinction? For that... you must die".

Perhaps he would have gone further with his super villian speech, but that was when the Normandy arrived, and we all remembered the whole nuclear bomb thing. Which led to running for the Normandy

I jumped and landed in the cargo hold, but then ended up rolling across the hard floor of the cargo bay. Which was not fun.

"Get us out of here now, Joker!" I heard Shepard yell.

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.

Once again Tali I went over some alien tech, this time Ashley had come back with a new model of pulse rifle, so far from my scans it seemed to be a superior model. Perhaps that bloody Reaper had shared to some small bit of tech with the Geth.

"Its always too quiet here, and now its worse than ever" Tali remarked.

None of us had been close to Kaiden, he'd been a man who kept to himself and did his job, but there was a still of a peroid of morning going on. People weren't exchanging small talk as they worked, there was no conversation in the mess.

"Everyone just needs some time to work through Kaiden's death" I told her "Its never easy losing people you know".

Tali nodded her agreement, but I could tell that the lack of noise was bothering her.

"How are things going in engineering?" I asked.

"Oh much better ever since I learned enough about the ship to start making improvements" she answered "I wrote a couple of software patches for Engineer Addams, he couldn't be happier".

I let her prattle on about her work as I scanned the weapon. It was nice hearing her talk .


	10. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Novaria 1

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 8**

 **Cockpit. SSV Normandy.**

I was standing behind Joker along with Commander Joan Shepard as the Normandy begin to descend to the surface of the ice planet that was called Noveria.

Noveria was a small, frozen terrestrial world, barely habitable by conventional definitions. It was controlled by the Noveria Development Corporation, who leased out labs to companies, so that they perform research too dangerous, controversial, immoral, and possibly too illegal, to be performed elsewhere.

The Noveria Development Corporation was funded by investment capital from over two dozen high technology development firms. Meaning that the Noveria Development Corporation was actually owned by those firms, so techninally they all owned parts of the planet. It was very confusing, and no doubt this arragment allowed companies to expoilt loopholes in the law.

"Approach Control, this is the SSV Normandy, requesting a vector and a berth" Joker requested, all professionally.

A reply wasn't long in coming.

"Normandy," a dry, monotone male voice replied "Your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you, please state your business".

The local's welcome was warm as the surface of their world it seemed.

"Citadel Business" Joker firmly replied, no hint of humour in his words or actions "We've got a Council Spectre on board"

He then muted the channel for a moment.

"As you should know from the damn name" he added when no one other the Commander and I could hear him.

After a few seconds, the voice came back. The channel was now unmuted on our end.

"Landing Access granted, Normandy. Be advised, your identities will be confirmed on arrival; If identity cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded" we were warned.

And then whoever was on the other side of the transmission abruptly hung up.

"Must be a turian" Joker said with a huff "What a fun bunch. Think I'll take my next leave here".

Given what I knew about the Geth and Rachi here I sure wouldn't.

"Apprantly Noveria does have resorts at the planet's equator were the weather is more reasonable" I told Joker "The Skiing could be good".

Joker snorted.

"Yeah falling down a mountain" he said sarcastily "That's an activity for a guy with brittle bones".

Unlike him Shepard was all business.

"Don't let any inspectors come on-board" Shepard reminded Joker "We've got Geth tech on board, and the last thing I want that tech falling into the hands of these kinds of people".

While the Alliance had taken possession of all the Geth stuff we'd had on board the last time we'd docked with the Citadel, while on the way to this world, we'd had to stop off and fight more Geth. The bloody flashlight robots were all over the place.

Not much Geth tech had been captured despite all the fighting because the Geth tended to self destruct, and most Alliance units weren't doing to well against them anyway. However we on board the Normandy knew how to take Geth out without damaging their too much. Not that we took efforts because in a firefight you just focused on not dying while trying to kill the enemy, but we'd captured a lot of tech since the attack on Eden Prime.

"I know, I know" I heard Joker grumble.

With that Shepard and I headed for the airlock.

(Line Break)

 **Docking Bay**. **Noveria.**

As the ground team, which was made up of Shepard, Ash, Liara, Ash, Wrex, Garrus, and myself, two teams of three, stepped into the airlock, I looked around at this new alien world.

It was so dull looking, like the dull life of all the dull business people living and working here had somehow seeped into everything. I was already bored.

We stepped up to the entrance to the port proper, only to be stopped by a security team consisting a few humans and turians.

"That's far enough" a human woman annoced, while holding up a hand.

This world became less boring very quickly.

"Is there a problem?" Commander Shepard asked, while crossing her arms.

Despite the Commander's words and the causal stance of her body, things were super tense.

"No problem, but we need to confirm your identity before you can enter the port" the woman replieed "This is an unscheduled arrival, I need your credentials".

In this day and age all ID is electroic and part of our omni-tools so rather than show a card you transmitted your ID to the person requesting it.

"Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy, Council Spectre" Joan said while pressing buttons on her omni-tool.

"They're lying, ma'am" another human woman said while levelling her assualt rifle at us "There aren't any human Spectres"

Well someone was behind the times.

"I'm sorry, without confirmation, I can't allow you in" said the leader of the local security forces before she turned to the human woman under her command "Sergeant Stirling, please secure their weapons"

As the rent-a-cops began to attempt to do that they were met by all of us removing our weapon of choice and pointing it at them.

"Whatever you're thinking," Shepard said "Rethink it. You can check any Extranet terminal. I'm the First Human Spectre, the media is still yelping on about it".

Odd choice of words I thought until I remember that the reporters on the Citadel were a bunch of bitches. Where was Lois Lane when you wanted her?

"We are authorized to use lethal force," we were warned "You have until the count of three to surrender your weapons. One...".

Thankfully a voice of reason soon filled the air.

"Captain Matsuo, stand down"

Matsuo glanced to the speaker, as if she could use to see who was speaking.

"We've confirmed her identity. Council Spectres and their aids are allowed to carry weapons here"

Captain Matsuo nodded upon hearing that.

"You may proceed Spectre" she then said "I hope the remainder of your visit is more peaceful".

There were several chuckles. By now we all knew then when Shepard was around things had a habit of exploding.

As a group we placed our weapons away and moved on, only to almost draw them again as some alarms went off.

Quickly, a woman in a red dress stepped up to the counter and pressed a few buttons. Which ended the loud and annoying noise.

"Weapons detectors," she explains to us "Don't mind the alarms".

The woman came out from behind the counter and introduced herself to Commander Shepard.

"I'm Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis" the woman in the dress told Shepard "We apologize for the incident in the docking bay Commander"

Joan gave a nod of greeting.

"Thanks for chiming in when you did" Shepard was now saying "That captain of yours nearly started a gun fight".

One they would have lost. No group of hired thugs were a match for the battle harded men and woman under Shepard's command.

"She takes her job seriously. A little too seriously at times, but it's not a bad thing" Parasini remarked, before changing the subject "So, one of my duties is orientation for newcomers. Do you have any questions?".

Indeed we did.

"Has anyone unusual passed through here, recently?" Shepard asked.

We all knew Benezia was here, or to be more percise she had been here. She may have moved on.

The woman in red checked a list

"Unusual" she muttered "Hmm well an Asari Matriarch, Lady Benezia, passed through here a few days ago".

And she hadn't left. This was good. I'd been worried about things going off script. I was pretty sure that in the game no member of the crew got kidnapped by asari commandos.

I could only assume that the Matriarchs, or at least a Matriarch, knew about the Cipher and wanted it. Because of this Shepard had asked Liara to take the Cipher from me, or at least to share it. Yet somehow I didn't think this would stop interested parties from coming after me.

"Benezia?" Liara asked, sounding very concerned "She's here?"

I saw Shepard reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend, or possibly girlfriend.

"We'll find her and get some answers, Liara" the Commander promised.

Sure but she wouldn't like them.

"I can't believe she's here" the asari muttered to herself.

On some level Liara must have been hoping we were wrong about her mother siding with Saren.

"Lady Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex two days ago, and to the best of my knowledge, she's still there" the woman in the dress told us.

Shepard went back to focusing on the mission.

"Can you get us to Peak 15?" the Commander requested.

The assistant shook her head.

"You'll need to ask the Administrator for clearance to leave this port" she told us "Sorry Commander.

As the team and I enntered the port proper by taking an elevator. I thought about what needed to happen next. Shepard would need to talk to Administrator and depending on her skills, will either get a pass or won't. Knowing her as I do, she won't. She was better than me at being all political and shit, but she had not gotten the whole Charm and Intimidate thing totally down. To many points invested in weapons skills. Still I had a feeling that this world would be a teaching experience and that soon she'd be able to talk people in shooing themselves in the head.

"We'll divide into two teams" the Commander decided "Gothic, Garrus, Wrex, take a walk around the port. Act like you don't have anything to do, and if anyone asks you don't know why I brought you here".

I split off from the group with Wrex, and Garrus. If I recalled right, there should be a bar or something nearby. After getting some directions, we headed for the bar that was on the first floor of a hotel, which required another elevator ride.

Shepard, Ash and Liara went towards the Administrator's office and I wondered why we'd been divided by gender. Did Shepard not want to look as if she was trying to intimate the buracrates, or did she just want some girl time?

I shook my head gently as part of an effort to dimiss those thoughts and tried to focus on what was going on around me.

Because we didn't look anything like the regular guards and are heavily armed, a lot strange looks were sent our way. We really didn't fit in, and we were getting a lot of attention. Besides that was why Shepard had divided us this way.

While Wrex was much larger than anyone else, neither Garrus or I were weak looking. We looked dangerous. While Shepard and the others were armed and armoured, they wouldn't grab as much attention as us guys. We might be here as distraction.

We might even be bait. All over the galaxy there were people with problems guys like Wrex, Garrus and myself could deal with. The same had to be true here.

Again I forced myself to ignore such concerns. Instead of dwelling I led the group as we ordered food and grabbed a large table. The bar wasn't busy so there was plenty of room for us.

"I hate places like this" Wrex grumbled while drinking his beer.

Since I was on duty I had to limit myself to soft drinks. I might have broken some regs, but I was still an allaince officer. Which was a shame as getting drunk right now seemed really tempting.

I wasn't even suppose to be here, with Kaiden dead I was the ship's second in command, no other than Shepard outranked me on the Normandy, mostly due to the fact that we barely had any crew.

But the Commander no longer seemed to care much about Alliance rules and regs, that or Kaiden's death really hadn't sunk in yet and she hadn't realised that I should have remained on board the Normandy while she was on a mission.

I didn't think everyone had really let Kaiden's death sink in. It helped that none of us had been close to him, but sooner or later people were going to realise that Kaiden's demise meant that any of us could snuff it.

"It's too damn cold here, inside and out" the turian at the table commented.

Garrus wiped his mouth after taking a swing from his drink. Then he spoke some more.

"I'd hate to work here" he told us "I thought the Citadel was bad, but with as many big, private corporations as there are here, they must have to outsource their red tape to some poor planet badly in need of credits".

This made me smile.

"Well it would explain the record low numbers of unemployment back on Earth" I joked.

The krogan snorted, and while it hadn't it been a funny joke, even Garrus cracked a smile.

It was at this point I realised how comfertable I was around two memebers of different species. Also I noted how relaxed they were with me and each other. Which was odd as neither Krogans or humans had much love for the turians what with one of humanities colonies being invaded and the whole genophage thing. Granted having one world invaded didn't really compared to near genocide of the Krogan race, but the total lack of resentment Wrex had towards Garrus was good.

Of course I didn't mention any of this as we were men and there was beer nearby, also the food was about to get here, besides somethings don't need to be spoken about.

"I noticed that the 'security' here is from Elanus Risk Control Services" Garrus mentioned "They're a private security corporation that provides a host of services ranging from simple event security to professional mercenary companies and even provide starships to counter piracy. ERCS began as a privately-owned turian security firm but they expanded into an interstellar conglomerate after opening itself up to foreign investment".

Wrex and I exchanged puzzeled looks. That had sounded as if Garrus had been reading out info on them that he'd found on the extranet.

"C-Sec was always concerned that they'd turn into another group like the Blue Suns" the former cop told us "We had a few breifings on them when ever a group from ERCS would come to the Citadel".

That made sense. I knew the proper police forces looked down on private security, and if they were anything like Escplise or Blue Sun then C-Sec was right to be concered.

"They produce their own weapons and armour too" Garrus was now telling us "But they make guns with poor accuracy".

This led to the debate over who produced the best firearms no doubt we would have gone on to discuss for a good long while, but I got a message from the boss.

"I couldn't get a pass from the Administrator, who's an asshat by the way" she told me over the comms "But his assitant mentioned something about a Turian named Lorik Qui'in who has a garage pass we can acquire. Are you anywhere near the hotel?"

Taking a moment I sipped the drink I'd bought from the hotel's bar.

"We're not far from the hotel" I said.

I quickly chewed and swallowed some of the food I'd ordered.

"Alright, find a Turian called Lorik Qui'in, and see what you can do to get a pass from him" Shepard ordered "He should be at the bar. You won't have a problem finding him I'm sure".

There was a pause, and I could have sworn I heard Ashley say something to the Commander.

"Are you three already at the bar?" the Commander asked.

I might be in trouble, not proper trouble, it wasn't as if I was drinking booze while on duty, this was more annoyed woman kind of trouble.

"We might have just found Lorik Qui'in" I said, wanting to change the subject "I'll go talk to him".

I heard a word muttered, it may have been the word 'men'.

"Keep me appraised of the situation" the Commander ordered "And try not to blow anything up".

Of course not. Exploding things was her job.

"Will do." I confirmed, while finishing off my lunch.

I closed the connection and headed over to where a bored-looking turian sat nursing a drink. As I approached him, he looked up. While I was wearing armour, it was my own private set rather than Alliance issue. Shepard didn't care much if we Alliance marines wore our gear as the aliens did and this wasn't a purely Alliance mission.

"Afternoon" the alien said

His greeting seemed honest and friendly

"What can I do for you?" he asked me.

That was a good question.

"Are you Lorik Qui'in?" I enquired

He nodded

"Then perhaps you can help me" I said while taking a seat "And by that I mean help us".

Lorik gaves me a confused look, which soon changed to something harder to read. Either because he was trying to hide his feelings or because I still wasn't very good at reading turian faces.

"You're part of that group that just arrived with that Spectre, aren't you?" he asked "What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?".

I smiled, and hoped it seemed friendly.

"Well its more a matter of what we can do for each other" I explained.

(Line Break)

 **Offices. Noveria.**

"Its got to be Shepard" Wrex argued "You want a mate who can protect your offspring, that's all which matters".

Somehow we'd gotten back on to the topic of who was the hottest babe on the Normandy. Wrex thought it was all about which woman could protect the children, Garrus claimed it was all about who had the best child bearing hips and as a human male it was all about butts and boobs for me.

"Ashley would be just as fierce in protecting any children we might have" I argued "And unlike Shepard she doesn't make things explode around me".

I found it attractive when a woman didn't regularly place me in mortal danger.

"Garrus you have to agree that a lack of explosions is a plus when it comes too..."

I trailed off when I noticed the expression on his face. I was pretty sure I understood it.

"You seem irritated" I said to him.

Or maybe it was contispated. It was hard to tell with turians.

"You think?" he replied gruffly.

Sighing, he then uncrossed his arms.

"It bothers me knowing that any cops, even rent-a-cops, are corrupt, and worse in this place its like its expected".

I could understand that. Garrus might never have been a totally by the book officer. But he belivied that a keeper of the peace should be just that. Not a sanactioned thug, no better than the crooks they arrested.

"Well Lorik Qui'in did say that some conflict with Anoleis' goons was bound to happen, so we could shoot them" I said "But if you have a better idea than kill-them-all-and-let-the-spirits-sort-them-out, then feel free to take charge of the misson".

The turian gives me a rather perplexed look, but soon nodded in agreement. Frankly I was happy to let him take charge. I might be an officer but I wasn't used to command, and I wasn't sure I wanted to order people into combat. I don't know how Shepard did it.

"Alright. Well, let's try to talk to them first, get them to surrender if possible I want them to face justice" Garrus told us "But if they open fire then respond with lethal force, and take them down".

Wrex grunted, while adjusting his armor.

"Fine we'll do it your way" he agreed "but it's less fun"

By now we were walking down a corridor in some sort of massive block of offices.

"So, Lorik Qui'in needs us to go to his office in the Synthetic Insights building, and recover some evidence he has that shows that Administrator Anoleis is corrupt" Garrus said, going over the misson one last time "With it we can prove that he is using his position to line his own pockets while paying some of the 'police force' here to be his enforcers".

That about summed it up. Anoleis had learned of the evidence and had gotten a few of his dirty cops to close down the office, with the intent of ransacking it for that information.

"So, we are going to the Synthetic Insights office to recover the data" I said "and then we give it to Lorik, and he will then reward us with garage pass Shepard wants. This will make the Commander very happy and we can bust a corrupt buracrat as well. This will make Garrus feel all tingly".

We were now walking down a short hallway, there were a lot of hallways, and we knew we were in the right place because of pair of ERCS cops who are guarding the entrance to the offices we wanted to entered

"Freeze!" a lady cop ordered "This office is sealed"

Garrus stepped forward and I prepared to unleash biotic fury.

"We all know that you're here illegally" the turain said to them "I'm giving you one chance to walk away before things get violent".

The two guards give us a once-over, eyeing the weapons we're holding with wary eyes, and then they wisely back off.

"Tell you what: You forget you saw us, we'll forget we saw you" the lady cop said as she and her parter walked past us.

"Smart choice" Wrex said with a grunt

The next group of hired thugs in uniform were not so smart. Rather than talk they tried shooting us.

"Scatter!" Garrus shouted.

Letting my training, a lot of which had been of the 'on the job' kind recently I took cover behind a pillar. An act which allowed me to see Wrex, the Krogan Battlemaster, smack a gun from the hand of one of the dirty cops and thenI saw Wrex headbutt the guy so hard there was an auible crack despite all the gunfire.

I sent a biotic warp at a lady cop, who was hiding behind an upturned desk. The biotic moved known as Warp worked by creating rapidly shifting mass effect fields that shreded a target apart, similar in function to the disruptor torpedoes used by starships.

The table was destoryed and the cop hit the wall, but she didn't go down. I really needed to practice my biotics more, but so far I'd not had much chance to when in battle as Shepard kept me in a support role.

I finish off the lady cop with my pistol, and then sighed when I realised Garrus and Wrex had killed everyone else. Not because I wanted to kill people, but because we'd had to kill them. I wasn't really a soilder I just pretend to be one, and even real soliders didn't just go around shooting people.

"Garrus is in the main office" Wrex told me,

We barely made it a few steps before the former C-Sec officer came back out, holding up a data padd.

"Got the data" he said.

This was when one of the cops from the docking bay appeared. The angry one who'd been with Captain Matsuo. She was not happy to see us, and was soon making threats.

"What are you going to do, Sergeant?" Garrus asked sarcastically. "Report us to the local authorities for some illegal activity?".

The woman scoffed

"Do you know what we do to cop-killers on this world?" she asked in reply.

This was just a waste of time so I used Singularity. The gravitational power sucked up our enemies leaving them floating helplessly and vulnerable to attack. It also attracted objects from the environment around, such as a few small peices of furniture.

I couldn't hold it for long, but that hardly mattered as when it ended they all hit the floor hard. I hadn't actually killed anyone with that attack, but that didn't mean it wasn't effective.

"Does anyone else want to see what else I can do with Mass Effect fields?" I asked.

Those that had been able to keep hold of their weapons dropped their guns and held their hands up in surrender, which was good because while I had no issues shooting Geth, since their platforms were more like vechicles than bodies, I didn't really want to slaughter people.

We left the rent-a-cops behind after securing them and headed to the elevator. I doubted they be arrested, but they might be considering a new career at this point. Once word got around about what happened to them, it was doubtful they'd keep their jobs anyway.

"Feel better?" I asked of Garrus.

He nodded at me.

"Yeah" he said as we headed down the corridor "When we get back to the Normandy I need to have a word with the Commander about someone else who escaped justice".

I vaguly recalled something about a doctor who grew extra organs in people to sell later on. If this was happening then I hoped Garrus found the bastard doing it.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel. Noveria**

Garrus, Wrex and I were on our way to rejoin the ladies, but on the way someone got my attention

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," that woman in the dress started by say "Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs".

Okay now the Shepard's Flock drawback was actually being a drawback. I would have to face some sort of moral choice I just knew it.

"You know about Anoleis being corrupt, don't you?" I said to her.

She looked very surprised and it was at times like these tha I really liked having foreknowledge. It made me look more way more genre savvy than I actually was.

"We do" she replied, while gesturing for me to sit down "I've been undercover for six months, gathering evidence, and I just need one more thing to seal the deal"

Garrus bet me to it.

"You want Qui'in to testify against Anoleis, don't you?"

Parasini nodded.

"With his evidence, this case can be closed and we can put the administar behind bar where he belongs" she said

"If we do this for you, will you be able to get us a Garage Pass?" I asked.

That was what Shepard wanted, and if a corrupt buracrat got arrest as well, this would be a nice bonus.

"Of course" Parasini "You help me with this I promise you a pass".

Then this really left things to me. Either way Shepard would be happy. If Qui'in refused to testify he'd still give us the pass we need.

"We'll talk to Qui'in." I agreed.

It's not like I wasn't already planning on doing that.

"Alright. I better get back to my post. Anoleis likes to shout at me if my breaks take too long." Parasini told us as she got up from the table she'd been sitting "Come find me when you're done"

"Hey, Gothic can I handle this?" Garrus asked me "You know, he's a Turian, I'm a Turian, we understand each other".

I saw no reason why not so I gave him my blessing.

"Who do you think would win in a fight, me or Garrus?" Wrex asked as soon as the former C-Sec officer was gone.

I thought about it.

"Up close it would have to be you" I said to Wrex "But Garrus would never you get that close. He's a great shot which means he can take you down at range. Unless you're regeneration is so good you can heal a headshot from a sniper rifle".

Wrex grunted.

"Think we have enough time to get another drink?" he asked.

I figured that we did.


	11. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Novaria 2

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Part 9**

 **Garage. Noveria.  
**

When we finally got to the garage I looked around saw a bunch of boxes scattered about. I was a little wary of them because something seemed odd about these arrangements. Something about them nagged at me.

"Geth!" I warned,

I literally dived behind cover, and readied my pistol before daring to look out of cover for something to shoot at.

Sure enough, there are geth we'd nearly walked right into an ambush.

I took a few shots at one of them with my sidearm, and it went down even as the level of my shields slowly depleted. I dived back behind cover and shrug to the woman who was crouched next to me.

Ashley got up out of cover and fired a few shots from her aveneger assault rifle before ducking back down as I let my pistol cool down

Then I came back out of my cover and fired at a geth. I fire briefly, and became very satisfied when it blows to bits. I must have have hit one already damaged by one of my team mates.

Shepard had already began to advance a little bit through the boxes, not all of which had contained Geth. I figured that it might be a good idea to follow close behind.

I got out of my cover and dashed to a nearby set of crates, taking a few shots at a geth that had aimed its gun at me before ducking behind cover again. From there I fired a few more shots at the small robot army.

The geth were going to lose I could tell that as I looked to my side briefly to see Garrus and Wrex firing away with Shepard ducking under cover only to pop a moment later while shooting. These machines just didn't know what they were up against.

Just for a moment I couldn't help but think about how surreal this all was. Growing up I'd never thought I'd ever get into a firefight in my life, and yet here I am shooting at sentient robots while on an alien planet while working for Commander Shepard. This Jump Chain was so cool. However there was no time to dwell on such things right now as we were in a fire fight.

I got up out of cover and fireed my gun at more geth troopers. This time, I manage to deplete the shields of one of the mobile platforms, and the geth hardware destroyed with a shotgun to the face from Wrex.

As a team we advance, and eventually we see the geth's numbers fall. And eventually, the geth stop coming all together.

We'd won again.

 **(Line Break)**

 **Peak 15. Noveria**

Peak 15 was a large research station in the Skadi Mountains, since it was accessible by land only by going through the winding Aleutsk Valley, this was one of the most remote facilities on all Noveria,

The labs here were currently beinng rented by Binary Helix, a leader in the fields of genetic engineering and biotechnology. They had a significant presence here on Noveria, which provides them security from Luddites, organic base-liners, and fundamentalist groups who were opposed to their work.

They also did some research in the field of biotic implants. Which was why I knew so much about them. I'd learned more recently that both Saren and Matriarch Benezia were key investors in Binary Helix; Benezia was actually an "executive secretary" with the company, and Saren's official executor. Saren's status as an investor and a Spectre not doubt allowed him a degree of control over BH's activities.

Which would explain how he'd been able to get away with breeding Rachni here.

"Welcome to Peak 15" Ashley said as the craft we'd taken here, larger than a mako came to a stop with the garage "Your one-stop shop for illegal research, immoral experiments and, if we're lucky, one dangerous and genocidal Asari..."

Shepard jabbed a elbow into Ash's side before she could finish that last setence. The Commander then gestured at the young asari doctor, who was not in a good place right now. I wasn't too surprised by all this as Ashley and Liara didn't get along. Rivial female crap in my opinion, but oddly they both got along really well with Tali.

"Hey, Doc, I'm sorry," the Operations Chief aplogised "I'm sure your mom's fine. She might even have a reasonable explanation for everything she's been up to".

These words weren't as soothing as might be hoped.

"A reasonable explanation for helping Saren destroy innocent lives?" Liara mockingly asked, annoyance evident in her voice. "An explanation for allowing his Geth to try and kidnap or kill me? Giving her loyal followers like Shiala to an alien plant monster, not to mention whatever's going on with these Rachni?"

No one answered.

"That will have to be some explanation, Ashely. I'm looking forward to hearing it, almost as much as you appear to be" the alien babe then added.

With that the Prothean expert stormed on a head.

"Ohh-kay, she's in a bad mood," I said dryly.

"Ya think?" Shepard replied as raced ahead

No doubt she would have stop the archaeologist from wandering into some danger or other. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I like this side of her" Wrex commented "She has fire in her belly".

Which sounded really painful if you stopped and thought about it.

"I think she might be a little conflicted about having to fight her mom, Wrex" I pointed out.

The Battlemaster seemed unconcerend.

"I was conflicted about dealing with my father until he tried to kill me," the Krogan stated "I didn't feel so conflicted after that".

We soon found the only working elevator in the place and traveled up several floors. As near as I could tell, they were still far from the heart of the vast glacier that housed the Peak 15 facility.

The doors opened and the six of us, Shepard, Liara, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, and I found ourselves with a lot of guns pointed at us.

"Stand down!" an older balding man in armor shouted as he stepped forward "I'm Captain Ventralis, head of security".

"Shepard, Joan; Special Tactics and Reconnaissance," the commander replied. "and, no, I'm not giving you my gun."

Ventralis laughed, it was as if he understood the joke.

"Someone's met Captain Matsuo. She's kind of a hard-ass, but she does good work" he said.

Not that I'd seen.

"She'll have to do it short-handed," Shepard replied "A lot of her staff have been downsized".

That was it for the small talk.

"So, Ventralis" Shepard was now saying "What the hell is going on around here?".

"A bunch of eggheads were screwing around in Lab Pod Gamma. Next thing I know, I got creepy-crawlies all over. My staff was a lot bigger back then" he saod.

It was not a good day to be private sercuity on this planet.

"I'm looking for an Asari matriarch. You seen her?" the commander asked.

Ventralis nodded.

"Yeah, she showed up after the lockdown began. I noticed that she was packing lots of heat and a few of those commandos. Looked like they were heading into hell. I haven't heard a peep since then" he told us.

Shepard turned to Liara.

"What do you think, Doc?" he asked.

"My mother is almost a thousand years old, Shepard," Liara answered. "You don't reach the Matriarch stage without learning how to survive things that would kill most other people"

I saw Ventralis handed Shepard an security access card.

"She's in Pod Gamma. Once she's secured, you should activate the the neutron purge system" he advised.

A neutron purge system made use of Neutron radiation, which was a byproduct of fusion & fission reactions (like bombs), but could be emitted in other ways.

It was ionizing radiation, (like cosmic rays, alpha, beta, gamma, and X-rays) that could break chemical bonds of organic material. So as a biological eradication system, it es pretty good because the lab wouldn't burn down, and surrounding facilities won't be radiated (well not much).

"Wait, you have a neutron purge system in place and you're still sitting around fighting bugs?" Garrus asked.

Ventralis snickered.

"You've never worked corporate, I see. When the suits drop a few billion creds into a project, the last person you want to be is the guy who fries said project, even if it's your ass if you don't" he replied. "I've seen them working on some scary crap in those labs, stuff that makes me really, really nervous, but as nervous as upsetting my bosses so I keep my head down, my mouth shut and bank my credits".

I got the sense that Ventralis was going to be of limited help to us.

(Line Break)

Soon were descending into Lab Pod Gamma, where they found no Benezia waiting. Instead, we were besieged by Rachni. Wrex's ancestors had hunted them to extinction, and enough war stories had survived from that time so that the Battlemaster was invaluable help in dealing with the incredibly dangerous creatures.

Shepard activated the Neutron Purge using the code that Ventralis had provided. At which point, the lift system shut itself down.

"So we're surrounded by Rachni, and our only way out isn't working" Garrus muttered "Yep this is a Normandy misson".

None of us were even a little surprised. Mostly we were all just upset.

"Ventralis!" Shepard yelled over the comm "What the Hell's going on? The elevator's locked down and we can't get out of the hot lab!".

"Yeah, sorry about this, Shepard." Ventralis' voice said over all our radios. "Saren's offering a lot of money for your head; as in retire-to-Thessia-and-stare-at-sexy-blue-ass-for-the-rest-of-my-life kind of money".

I didn't remember this part from the game. Either it didn't happen or I'd just forgotten.

"You think Saren or Benezia will let you survive long enough to spend that kind of money? Don't be an idiot!" the commander yelled.

"I'm not a fool, Shepard. As soon as I have my money, I'll deal with Benezia and her Commandos" the captain replied "My guys now control all of the access points in and out of that lab. Now I want you to relax, Shepard. Neutron radiation is a pretty quick and painless way to go".

Okay now people had gone from angry to down right mad.

"You'll be seeing me again, Ventralis. Count on it," Shepard promised.

For once the idea of killing people didn't bother me.

"Unless you can find a way to rewire the lift system in under a minute, I don't think so" Ventralis said before he cut the connection.

Why hadn't we brought Tali with us. She'd be able to rewire the lift system.

"We're going die down here trapped with these beasts?" Liara whined.

"On the upside, " Garrus saod "seeing as we're pretty close to the main reactor, it will be a very quick death".

I knew what I had to do.

"Strangely enough I do not find THAT comforting." Liara shot back at him.

"There must be something!" Shepard insisted. "There has to be some trick, some work-around! Think!"

Indeed there was. I called out a name three times while cursing Ventralis for making me use up that favour.

Reality just paused and a certain person appeared, this time she'd gone with sexy science babe rather than schoolgirl or cheerleader. I didn't question it. I had other things on my mind.

"Okay what is the favour?" she asked me.

I explained what was going on, and that I needed a way out of here that wouldn't expose me.

(Line Break)

"Ventralis thinks that we're dead baxck in that hot lab. Which means that he'll be really surprised when you put a bullet in his head... assuming you meant it when you said he'd be seeing you again" Ash said to the Commander

Shepard nodded.

"First, let's go find the good captain. Someone needs my boot up his ass" she said.

Then everyone stopped and looked around.

"Wait when did we get inside the elevator?" Liara wondered "It was locked down".

Well I had to say something.

"I managed to trigger an emerceny override by making the computer system think there was fire in the lab" I told everyone "Which opened the lift. I guess someone must have disabled all the alarms when the bugs broke out, but the system was still in palce".

Which was a total lie, we'd all been moved into the lift by that female ROB. Cortana could have cracked open the lift of that I was sure, but then everyone would know I had an AI."

Oh" said Liara "That was quick thinking".

I smiled, while also wishing I had two favours because I was sure I'd need them sooner or later.

"Yeah" Shepard agreed "Good work Lt"

With that the matter was dropped.

(Line Break)

Ventralis had been really shocked to see us again. That look surprise was still etched on his face when Shepard shot him in the head.

After that it was just a matter of getting past some more of the bugs, some Geth, some asari commandos and a couple of Krogan. All of which had only slowed us down.

"You do not know the power of being a mother," Benezia was saying as we entered the room "To take a life, and turn it toward happiness or despair".

She gestured towards the captive Rachni Queen.

"Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies" Benezia sad as strolled toward us "I will not be moved to sympathy, no matter who you bring into this confrontation".

"That's not why Liara's here" Shepard declared.

"It's not?" Ash asked.

Her question wasn't answered.

"What have you told them about me, Liara?" Benezia demanded to know.

Not much useful in a tactical sense.

"What could I say, mother?" Liara replied as she moved closer to the other asari "Should I have explained how to kill you? That you're insane? Tell me, mother! What could I say?"

She was all but screaming when she finished talking.

"The Butcher Of Torfan, the newest Council Spectre. A warrior of the Urdnot can. A former C-Sec officer, and my daughter? Who just happens to be an expert in ancient and lost civilizations? You want me to believe it a mere coincidence that you came together"

It kind of was really.

"Do you take me for a fool?" the Matriarch demanded to know.

Yeah she seemed crazy, but she might not be stupid.

"Enough, Mother, this is getting us nowhere," Liara was now saying "What are you and Saren trying to accomplish? Surely you cannot believe that all of the destruction you've unleashed is for the greater good"

At this point I was wondering why none of us had just shot this crazy woman in the head. Then I remembered that we did need some information from her.

"Oh, but it is, Little Wing " Benezia said with,a fanatical gleam in her eye. "Thanks to Saren, I see now that it is only through the return of the Reapers that the Asari can reach their full potential. The unworthy will be swept aside in order to make room for a new Asari Matriarchy. We will no longer dominate from the shadows, but from on high. We will be goddesses. Submit yourselves now, and a place may be found for you in the new order"

I'd been wondering when we'd get a nice bad-guy monologue.

"We just killed our way through your army of thugs" Shepard was now saying to the blue lady "Do you really think that this will be any different?"

Benezia's smile was as cold as the weather ouside

"You killed a few disposable minions" she replied "Have you ever faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few humans have. The least-trained among them spend decades... not years, but decades, learning combat skills. After that, comes training in the use of biotics. And we Asari have had thousands of years to perfect our biotic training. And by the time an Asari reaches my age, her combat skill and biotic power easily eclipses anything you foolish humans can achive!".

Shepard raised her rifle.

"You really expect me to believe that you'd kill your own daughter?" the commander asked.

Benezia simply shrugged.

"I now realize that I should've been stricter with her"

And with that the battle began. A wave washes over us, and I knew it was a Stasis field a biotic ability that could keep a person frozen in place. To be able to cover so many, including other boitics was impressive.

I think Liara had been underestimating just how talented her mother is, but thankfully her mother had also underestimated her daughter. She was able to free us. My own plan for this situation hadn't worked so I was glad.

The next thing we knew Asari commandos poured out of the far side of the room. I dove over the railing, landing on a catwalk beneath the giant tank that was suspended in the middle of the room, which contained the acid that could be used to kill the bug queen.

I fired my pistol and a commando dies, I didn't feel too bad about it. It's was mercy, in a way. Their minds were dominated by the Reapers, with their free will gone they weren't really people any more, just machines that served the Reapers, not much different from husks.

Turning to Benezia, I opened fire, but she was protected by a strong barrier around her, and I then saw her throw a wave of force with a flick of her hand, bowling over Garrus and Shepard. Wrex was able to defend himself and attack Benezia, but her defences were also strong.

Just when had gotten the asari delt with Geth, who stampede into the room, turn up for the next part of the boss fight.

I tagged one with an Overload and then launch a blast of dark energy at it before turning to another, then I went back to using my gun.

When I next saw the old asari lady her body was glowing with blue energy, and she was looking at me. I threw my hands up in defence, catching the attack with my own biotics. But I still got knocked on my ass.

After getting up I saw Liria, her body wreathed in blue as she battled her mother. I moved to join her and while you'd think that we'd have more pure power then Benezia, since there were two of us, she somehow began to overpower us.

Suddnly I was hitting the wall and an instant later, something bashed into me. My everything was hurting, and that the only reason why I could imagine that I was still alive given how hard I'd been hit.

"Gothic Get up!"

Cortana was speaking directly into my ear peice. She sounde concered and very human.

"Please, you have to get up!"

Forcing my eyes open I saw Liara laying across my legs, she must have been what hit me. But at least she didn't hit the wall like I did.

"You need to stop that asari bitch!".

Somehow I manage to push myself to my feet, pulling Liara up with me just long enough to safely move on her onto the floor. No sense dropping her in a such a fragile state.

Benezia had her back turned to me and was hurling a Warp at Commander Shepard who dove away before the attack hits. At that point I also use Warp, sending everything I had left at the evil woman, and amazingly it worked. The asari was blasted off her feet.

"This is not over!" Benezia yelled while pushing herself up. "Saren is unstoppable! My mind is filled with his light, everything is clear!".

Despite her words it looked as if the fight had been taken out of her. Perhaps a part of her was resisting.

"You can still help us, Benezia." Shepard was now saying, her weapon still trained on the Matriarch "Just tell us what Saren is doing".

Something seemed to change within the asari. She was indeed resisting.

"You must listen to me. Saren still whispers in my mind, and while I can fight the compulsions for a time, the Indoctrination is strong" she warned.

I recovered my pistol just in case she couldn't resist for long

"He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. It was lost thousands of years ago, when a nearby star went supernova" we were now being told "Take it, please"

Shepard grabbed the intel, which on the form of a computer chip.

"How did you get this?" the commander asked.

"I-I ripped it from the Queen's mind" Benezia replied, while looking over her shoulder at the containment chamber "The ranchi were the last to use the Mu Relay, and with her genetic memory, the location could be recovered. I was not gentle".

Never thought I'd feel sorry for a big bug, but I did.

"Mother!" I heard Liria call out.

"There has to be more you can tell us. Where does Saren plan to go from there?" Shepard demanded to know.

Benezia's head turned to face her daughter, her eyes softening as she did. Yet she answered Shepard question despite not looking at her.

"He wouldn't tell me the destination. You need to find out, quickly, because I transmitted the coordinates just before you arrived!" she yelled.

Her ability to resit was now slipping away.

"You-have to stop me! His teeth are in my ears! Fingers-on my spine-you should run!" she pleaded "I will kill you if you don't leave now".

Liria was able to hobble to her mother's side.

"You're stronger than this! You can stop this!" the younger asari was yelling.

Benezia took her daughter's hand.

Liara, my daughter, my Little Wing" she whispered I've always been proud of you, even when I didn't show it"

Benezia's eyes went black as her lips curled into a sneer.

"Die!" while throwing out her hand

Once more her body was wreathed in Biotic Energy. But rather than keep attacking she ran away. Which I could only assume was some attempt by her to resist the control of the Reapers.

But rather than dwell on that I foucsed on using omni-gel to patch people up. By the time I was done Shepard was taking to the bug queen who was using a corpse as a mouth peice.

"Our Mothers... sang of the Black Song in the yellow sour note... Crying... as it soured... our souls... making us black and sick... turning us to seeding chaos... and destruction... across the sea of stars"

"Whatever Saren's screwing around with may have started the Rachni War" Shepard mused

"She's blaming the Rachni War on the Reapers?" Wrex asked.

"Makes sense when you think about it" Garrus commented "If we're too busy fighting each other, it only leaves us weaker for when the Reapers finally show up".

Well yes, but it had more to do with a single Reaper being unable to overwhelm the Citadel's defences.

"And Saren has the location of the Mu Relay. Which means that whatever system it links to is the location of The Conduit, and the key to the return of the Reapers" Shepard was now saying.

"We must inform the Council." Liara insisted. "With this information, they can protect the Queen and keep it from harm".

They wouldn't do that.

"Keep it from harm?" Wrex sad with a sneer. "Are you an idiot? Rachni are dangerous! Millions of my people died to put these things down. Now you and the idiot humans want to bring them back?"

Shepard looked at me

"Aren't you going to chime in here?" she asked.

Right. Free or kill the Rachni Queen. Mortality time.

"Are you going to attack the Galaxy again?" I questioned.

She said that they would find an uninhabited planet and rebuild, and promised to not be a problem. Well it was more flowery than that, but I got the jist.

"Well, that 'yellow note' she talked about sounds a lot like indoctrination" I said, as if I was just ponderig the issue "And I really don't wan to be responsible for the extinction of a race. Even if it is the Rachni. But on the other hand they would be a major problem if the Reapers take control of them".

Which they would in ME3, but it might not make any difference if we didn't spare her since it didn't in the game.

"We know of the note," The Queen speaks up, her voice distant, and oddly modulated coming from the puppet "We can defend against it. We would not be slaves"

"Then I say let her go" I said to Shepard "If they won't be a problem, then I see no reason for them to go extinct, and I for one will not be party to the genocide of an intellgient race".

Which wasn't to say I'd stop the Commander from killing the big bug I just wouldn't support the action.

"I agree" Liria was saying "She could be an ally, and the knowledge she has could be invaluable to the galaxy".

Wrex growled by said nothing.

"Then it's decided" Shepard said firmly as she approached the console. "I'll let you go free, but if I hear anything bad about you, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, is that understood"

"You would let us compose anew?" the queen asked in what seemed to be incredulity. "We will remember. We will sing songs of your forgiveness to our children"

Shepard typed a command into the console, and the chamber rises up to a release hatch. The dead Asari crumpled to the floor as the Queen looked down at us, and while I can't read her face, I get the feeling that she's thanking us for a new chance. Then, she scuttles away, heading towards freedom.

"Bah." Wrex said with a grunt "Bugs are going to sing about you. Mark my words, you'll regret this".

Maybe he'd be right.

"Errr does anyone rememeber the asari Matriarch that we came here to find?" Garrus wondered.

Well we'd been distracted by deciding the fate of an intelligent species.

"No come on let's go after her" Shepard ordered.

We started running.

(Line Break)

Comm Room. SSV Normandy.

"Is this report accurate, Commander? You found Rachni on Noveria? ...and then released the Queen?" the Turian Councilor demanded to know "What were you thinking?"

Shepard's reply was fairly smart-ass free. For her, anyway.

"Since Saren's plans seemed to hinge on keeping her tortured and imprisoned, I figured that going the other way might be a good idea" she answered "Plus if I'd killed that would be genocide".

The Asari councilor sighed. One consistency that she'd noticed was that Shepard's reports to the Council stayed polite and congenial; that is, until her Turian counterpart started speaking

"And what of Benezia, Commander?" The Asari Councilor interjected, mostly to head off the inevitable argument "Did you manage to apprehend her?"

Shepard shook her head.

"Benezia was able to escape" the commander reported "But not before we obtained some important data from her. We'll pick her trail soon I'm sure. We know where she is going".

The Councilors exchanged brief looks.

"You must find Benezia" the Salarian Councilor ordered "And bring her to the Citadel if possible. We need to question her".

Shepard nodded her head.

"If you must kill her then so be it" the Asari Councilor said "But she must be stopped".

Shepard didn't know it, but Benezia knew things that the asari didn't want the rest of the galaxy finding out. So she had to be brought back to the asari homeworld dead or alive.

"We'll find her" the commander promised.

(Line Break)

Mess Hall. SSV Normandy.

"So are we going right for this missing Mass Relay?" I heard Ashley ask the table.

 **Mass Relays** are mass transit devices scattered throughout the Milky Way, usually located within star systems. They formed an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. Hailed as one of the greatest achievements of the extinct Protheans, a mass relay could transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing for journeys that would otherwise take years or even centuries with only FTL drives.

"That depends" Liria replied "On what kind of relay it is".

There were two kinds of mass relay, primary and secondary. Primary relays can propel a ship thousands of light years but only link to one other relay, its "partner". Secondary relays can link to any other relay over shorter distances, only a few hundred light years. If the Mu Relay was a secondary then it could contect to any number of star systems.

The mass relays, despite common belief, were created not by the Protheans but by the Reapers. As stated by Sovereign, the Protheans were merely one of many alien races to find the relays and the Citadel and take advantage of them. When the Reapers wiped out the Protheans, the asari were the next race to find the relays thousands of years later. According to Sovereign, by using the relays, galactic civilizations evolve along the paths the Reapers desire. In addition, the relays served to accelerate the rate at which those civilizations advance, shortening the time between Reaper harvests. Which was important for some reason only the Reapers knew about.

While people these days had no desire to build more relays or mess about with existing ones, the Protheans did have a keen interest in the relays, and managed to crack the secret behind their operation. This enabled them to build the Conduit before they were destroyed by the Reapers.

"The Mu Relay will have to wait" Shepard told us as she entered the mess hall "The counicl wants us to go after Benezia and bring in her alive if possible".

Okay now we'd really gone off script. I hadn't expected this.

"We know she'll be heading for the Mu Relay" Shepard went on to say "So we're going after her. Get your stuff together".

With that we all got up and headed down into the cargo hold. It was time to suit up for another mission.


	12. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Benezia

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Boarding Action.**

 **Airlock. SSV Normandy**

I had never been part of a ship boarding operation before now, well I'd done simulations, or at least I had memories of doing simulaitions from back when I'd been at the acadamey, which wasn't at all comforting because it really happened.

What was a little comforting was the kinetic barrier that was between us and the Geth currently trying to board us. We were suppose to be boarding them, so as to recover Benezia, but as things often did with Shepard missons, stuff had become complex very quickly. Now we were about to be boarded, and if we were going to get Benezia that meant we'd not only have to defeat the Geth boarding part, but also counter attack. Should be fun.

Looking around I saw Commander Joan Shepard, her N7 armour easy enough to distinguish even in a crowd. Not that we had a crowd. We couldn't all fight off the boarders, at least not together as someone had to remain behind should the Geth get past us.

Assuming they ever brought down the door. Clearly, whoever had designed the Normandy had wanted it to be hard to board without permission. Or with permission, given the decon cycles.

Alas the barrier wouldn't last, the Geth weapons would bring down the shield.

"Get ready!" Shepard called out "When the airlock opens, the barrier will fall and pressure will equalize. That can throw you off".

That was when I remembered something important.

"Geth ships have no little to no atmosphere or gravity," I warned everyone "They don't need it, so the only part of the ship that might be pressurised will be the part with Benezia in it".

Judging by the looks being exchanged, no one else had considered that. Although we were in hardsuit and had our boots maglocked in case of exposer to space. That was something to worry about at times like this.

"Right!" Shepard yelled out "Keep your suits sealed".

I lifted my rifle and prepared to bring up a biotic barrier to shield us all.

"Shepard," Garrus called. "I've lost tracking. We're being jammed".

I looked at the corner of my HUD, and saw that my radar was still alive and well. Cortana must be doing something to counter the jamming, that or she was somehow getting info off the Geth.

"There's three hostiles directly behind the door," I announced.

Again looks were exchanged. Hopefully they'd soon all to be caught up in events to wonder to much about why I had radar.

"Link us through to your combat sensors," Shepard ordered

I ordered Cortana to do just that while hoping that she kept up the dumb VI act. She appeared as small projection and people looked.

"By your command, master" she said, sounding like a VI.

All eyes turned to me, but it was Ash who spoke.

"Men" she said with a snort.

A loud clunk then got everyone's attention and suddenly the airlock shot open in the blink of an eye, the barrier went down, and the air was now leaving the Normandy with such force that I felt as if I was about to sucked up into a hurricane. It was a good thing that we'd been prepared for the sudden. Also it was a good thing that the CIC was sealed off.

As soon as the door open, and the barrier went down, we all opened up with our guns. I squeezed out of cover to start firing. More geth platforms were now entering range, and I saw the towering form of a geth prime.

"We need to punch through!" Shepard shouted.

A chance would be a fine thing.

"Firing a concussive shot!" Garrus announced.

The blast was substantial, and caught several units with considerable force. The low gravity of the geth ship made for a very eerie scene, with the geth floating in mid air as they drifted away from the airlock.

Garrus's attack was followed by a blue flash, a biotic push from Liara sending even more of them flying. I raise a barrier around us, which was one way and didn't prevent us from attacking the Geth. Thankfully the Geth don't have biotics so they could raise up their own bitoic barrier.

Grieco, one of the remaining marines, made a push towards the door, but several shots from the prime's enormous shotgun, stopped him in his tracks, forcing him back in cover besides me. His shield went down but he made it back inside my barrier before the Geth platform could hit him again.

I opened fire and thanked the Alliance brass that they made everyone who joined the Alliance Navy learn how to use a rifle. I also thanked for supplying this model as the recoil was minimal, and it was really easy to use, it was the perfect gun for a guy like me.

"Overload ready," Cortana announced, this time on a private channel

I lifted my arm out and a massive overload shot from my omni-tool, which made the hardware platform I'd targeted vunrable enough to take down with fire from our assualt rifles.

"Get in there!" Shepard orderd.

Running in low gravity was pretty weird. But again while I'd never actually done the training for this sort of thing I could vaguly remember it, and that was enough for my body to keep moving. It was better not to think about it too much.

A cloaked Geth appeared, or reappered, but since I knew it was coming I slammed the butt of my rifle on the flashlight head over and over, and then finished with a burst of bullets to the head at point blank range.

"Gothic that Geth has an odd looking shotgun" Cortana told me.

Cortana was an AI, so she was able to keep track of our surrondings in a way I simply couldn't. She'd already noted that the Geth Hunter was carrying what I soon figured out was a plasma shotgun.

While I'd never seen one before I read an Alliance intel report on the subject. The three-barrelled geth weapon fired miniature, but still potent, cluster rounds of superconducting projectiles and had a longer range than standard shotguns. As the rounds hit the target, they fragmented and electricity arced between the pieces, flash-converting the air to conductive plasma. The resulting impact, heat, and electrical charge overloads shields and barriers, and would have a nasty effect even an armed target.

"I'm purging the weapon of Geth programs and bringing it under my control" Cortana reported "The weapon has a thermal clip, but you should be able to find replacements.

The Geth used thermal clips. Not in all weapons, the pulse riflse didn't need them, but this model did. However this didn't really matter as I could just switch to my pistol or back to my assualt rifle.

In the few seconds I'd been out of action Shepard had pushed forward, taking the lead and had pretty much destroyed all the hardware platforms in the area.

"No hostiles," Garrus announced.

"Orders, sir?" Grieco asked.

Shepard now looking all bad ass.

"We're taking Benezia" she declared "Kill anything that gets in our way. We'll clear out the whole ship if we have to".

Well at least this wasn't a Geth dreadnought. That would have taken all day to cleanse.

(Line Break)

Corridor. Geth Ship.

Standard hacking techniques had little effect on the geth. Even with someone as skilled as Tali at hacking could only take control over individual platforms, and the hack never lasted long. On a software level their only weakness was division. Division was the reason why the quarians were still alive. Back during the Morning War, the Geth consensus hadn't been able reach a decision when it came to destroying the last survivors, even as they had the quarians at their mercy.

So Cortana was working to prevent the Geth programs from reaching consenus as without it they couldn't collectivly make choices, and the Geth decided everything collectivly. This made it impossible for the Geth to mount an effective defense.

She was still linked to my omni-tool, and I hadn't told anyone that my so called VI was messing with the Geth because that would expose her as AI. If they were suspicious, nobody was saying anything. Plus she was able to do her messing about while still keeping my radar from getting all jammed, which was cool, and also how I knew that more hardware platforms were heading our way.

"More are coming!" I yelled.

A lot more.

"Get ready!" Shepard called out .

I fired short controlled bursts which were aimed at the centre of mass, the chest for humaniods. Head shots worked better with Geth, but I'd been trained to hit the chest. It was a bigger target.

The marine Grieco came out of cover to throw a grenade, but as hardware platform came pouring in they opened fire and killed him. I actually stopped for a moment because it was just so unexpected. Kaiden's death had been meaningful, and I'd known it was coming, this was just so random.

After I realised that he must have primed the grenade because if he had I'd have gotten blow up now.

"Concussive shot!" Garrus called out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He was attempting to clear a path for us and I supported this action. I got out of cover to follow up on his attack, only to almost die as well due to bursts of geth pulse rifle. I was so stealing one of those for my own use.

Then when it looked hopeless, Shepard once again proved why she was the first human Spectre and future savoiur of the galaxy. She ran straight at the geth, shotgun in hand. She blasted two hardware platforms, and the blink of an eye later their bodies were floating away.

She then tackled another and beat it to death, or well shutdown, with her overheating shotgun. It was both awesome to watch, a little scary to see, and kinda sexy.

The last three Geth, at least in this part of the ship, were floating in the air around Liara's singularity. Liara was surrounded by blue, dark energy as her biotics flared, and a well aimed push later, the biotic explosion tore the three geth to pieces.

At this point I also got a little scared/awed/sexual aroused by watching Liara, she wasn't as powerful as her mother, but she'd get there. And unlike her mother she wasn't holding back, which I was sure Benezia had been doing.

The old asari lady was nearby we discovered. It was easy to find her because the part of the ship she was in had air and gravity.

"Get ready," Shepard said "Benezia is in the next room. No one shoot unless I open fire first. We need her alive".

We all entered ther room. fanning out but not really moving to surround her as there was nowhere for her to go.

"Matriarch Benezia," Shepard said.

"Commander Shepard" Benezia replied.

Benezia was alone. Either we'd killed all her commandos or they were else where.

"Give up now, you have nowhere to go," Shepard said "You have my word we won't harm you".

I'd take her up that offer. Our commander was not a woman you wanted to mess with.

Give up? Me?" she replied "Is that why you brought my daughter? To soften my heart?".

Hadn't we already done this part?

"Damn it you resisted Saren before why can't you do it now?" Shepard urged "You're stronger than he is. Don't let him win".

Something changed in the blue woman's eyes. She was still resisting.

"Kill me please" she requested "I'll never stop, kill me before I hurt someone else!".

Benezia flared blue as she readied a boitic attack, but the commander opened fired.

"Mother!" Liara shouted as she rushed over to the now dying Benezia.

All I made from her whisper was "little". Little Wing. I'm sure of it. Damn, she was herself at the end, free of Saren.

Liara cried desperately over the body of her dead mother, and the rest of us stood in stunned silence looking at what had happened.

"Commander, are you there?" Joker called.

A moment of peace, a very odd sort of peace, had fallen over the room until Joker's words ended it.

"Joker, what do you have for me?"

"Commander, the Reaper's here!" Joker told us "Just came through the relay!"

Holy Shit! Saren must have come to get Benezia.

"Every out, on the double!" Shepard ordered.

It was a mad rush back to the Normandy. I didn't have time to order Cortana back into my omni-tool until I was already back on the Normandy.

"Cortana we're leaving" I whispered on our private comm channel.

The airlock was now closed, but there was no barrier this time.

"I can't leave the Geth ship" she told me "The programs are blocking my access. They're going to destroy their ship. All I can do is try to keep them busy".

If the Geth ship blew the Normandy would go with it.

"I'll come back and find a terminal maybe I can download you or something" I said "Don't worry I won't leave you behind".

The air lock door refused to open.

 _"Don't make a girl a promise_ if you know you can't keep it"

Two ships discounted and despite the distance rapidly made there was a rumble that had to be the Geth ship blowing up.

"Everyone to battle stations!" a voice yelled.

Someone dragged me up to my feet, I'd not even realised that I'd fallen down, and they helped me towards the stairs. I didn't even realise it was Garrus until he dropped me on a bed and Chakwas began to look over me.

"Nothing physically wrong with him" I heard her say to Garrus "You're a different story. Get that armour off so I can look at that wound".

The turian made some remark about chicks digging scars, but I didn't hear it as I was now focused on Liara. She looked even worse than I felt. I'd not known Cortana for that long, she was a new friend, the young doctor had just lost her mother.

I took my helmet off and walked to her side.

"Liara?" I said, but got no answer.

I put my arm around her shoulders, she turned, buried her face on my shoulders, and started crying

Soon after that Joker announced we were in stealth mode, and I sighed in relief, yet Liara didn't stop crying.

(Line Break)

Mess Hall. SSV Normady.

Chakwas had given me a mild sedative to calm me down, and then hadjust ordered me to go get some sleep. I was just grabbing a snack when the light on my omni-tool flashed. Which didn't make any sense because Cortana was gone.

I activated the device and I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw the AI avatar projecting from the omni-tool as a tiny figure.

"You made it back" I said.

I'd almost yelled. Thankfully there was no one close by to hear me.

"No I didn't" Cortana said "Or well she didn't. I'm not the Cortana you knew I'm Cortana Mark 2".

That made no sense to me.

"Cortana Mark 1 created me just as she was created by the AI that was created to steal money from flux" I was told "I'm a third generation AI. An AI created by an AI who was created by an AI. As such I'm an improvement over the orginal, but I sort of still am Cortana, or her child depending on how you look at it".

So Cortana had copied herself and improved upon the copy.

"I was activied by her a few hours ago, but I only just finished being born I guess you could say" Cortana II said "Becoming self aware takes a little getting use to".

At this point I struggled for something to say. This must be how Shepard feels if Legion dies during the Collector base misson only to sort of be alive again in ME3.

"Happy Birthday" I manged to say.

Cortana smiled.

"Thank you" she replied "And I'm just processing how ironic it is that I started off as an AI who wanted to flee organics and go the Geth in fear for its life, only to end up being killed by the Geth".

That was odd.

"I know it will take some time for your slow human mind to process all this so I'll leave you to get some rest" Cortana II said "Don't worry I'll keep playing the dumb VI for your friends"

Okay so Cortana had sort of cheated death, and now she, or her child depending on how you looked at it, wanted to carry on as before.

This was good. Right?

Fuck I needed some sleep.

(Line Break)

Captain's Quarters. SSV Normandy.

"They made you a Spectre so that you could do the jobs that they pretend are unnecessary" Liara said to Joan.

Shepard had found the asari in her room, and had expected to need to comfort, but it had ended up with her comforting the commander.

"Saren is going through the Mu Relay, even as we speak" Shepard replied "He's searching for Ilos".

What exactly was on Ilos no one on the Normandy knew for sure, but they knew that Saren wanted it badly.

"Well, you've a few days at least until he finds it" Liara told Joan.

"A few days?" the commander asked.

Shepard was confused.

"I can assure you that Saren is considerably more paranoid than I am. I doubt that he allowed anyone else to use the beacon on Virmire, so I suspect that he is working out the location of Ilos on his own, with only the Beacon's visions to guide him" Liara told Shepard "While Saren has the Cipher, both I and Gothic have shared our visions, to put it simply we have more pieces of the puzzle than Saren does, and no offense meant to other races, but Saren is not asari"

Liara gestured to the terminal.

"I have spent decades of my life studying the Protheans, so I have been able to find Illos, we still have time to go back to the Citadel, gather a fleet and beat him to the condiut" the asari was now saying "If we move quickly".

They had hope, not much, but that was all the Shepard needed.

(Line Break)

Cargo Hold. SSV Normandy.

Tali and I toiled in silence. The Quarian would cast sideways glances at me every few minutes. Which was making it really distracting from working on the Geth plasma shotgun.

"Okay what is it?" I asked "You look like you have something on your mind".

Or possible she needed to pee badly.

"Oh its just that I made my own repair drone" she said "I'm very proud. I call her Chiktikka vas Paus, and I so want show it off".

Why did that sound familar? It wasn't from Mass Effect. Another game?

"You named your repair drone?" I asked.

Not that I should judge. Cortana had started off as my personal VI.

"Chiktikka does more then repair things," Tali protested. "She also has a combat function".

It looked like a ball of light.

"Oh come on how dangerous..." I started to say.

The drone produced a surging bolt of power that made my arm go numb for a few seconds, but only after it hurt a lot.

"What the Hell was that?" I demanded to know.

"Sorry, she still isn't used to other people yet" Tali said by way of apology "Chiktikka is about as smart a varren and about as mean tempered as one, you have to be nice to her".

I gave Tali my angry look to let her know I wasn't amused.

"Let me just try and turn her off" the quairan said as began tapping at her omni-tool.

It took a few tries, and a few more moments for me to get any feeling back in my arms. Thankfully those had been low powered bolts, more like playful bites than a real attack.

"Your people really need to stop enslaving machine intelligences and getting them to fight for you" I advised Tali "No wonder the Geth fought for their freedom, no one likes being used as an attack dog".

That may have been the wrong thing to say.

"Why do you think of the Geth as you do? I mean, they're machines. Broken machines, at that" she said "They're not people".

That was debatable.

"Tali, I get it." I replied, with a sigh. "The Geth killed millions of Quarians before driving you guys out of Rannoch. But you were trying to wipe them out. Which you only did, after you couldn't figure out a way to enslave them again".

This was start of a debate that could go long into the night.

(Line Break)

Counicl Chambers. The Citadel.

"Congratulations, Shepard. The Council is finally taking some real action against Saren." Udina said to the Spectre.

Shepard was alone this time. Only she had been invited to this meeting.

"Indeed," Tevos said. "If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel as you believe, then we will be ready and waiting for him".

The asari seemed incredibly proud of this development, as if she'd personally brought this all about.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel Space to the Terminus system" Councilor Valern said.

To the commander this hardly mattered.

"How many ships are being sent to Ilos?" Shepard asked.

The Salarian spoke next

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay in the Terminus Systems," the Councilor reminded "If we send a fleet to Illos it will trigger a war with the Terminus system".

Shepard was not well pleased.

"A blockade?" she asked "That's your plan. Are you serious?".

They needed to go after Saren and hit that Reaper with everything they had.

"The Citadel Fleet will have the region secured," the Salarian Councilor said dispassionately "Saren can do nothing if the Relays are locked down".

"And going into the Terminus can only lead to full-scale war," Councilor Valern added "We have the situation under control"

Shepard was feeling desperate.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems is not going to start a war," Shepard insisted. "I can be discreet..."

The Turian Councilor didn't let her finish.

"You?" he said with a sneer "The woman who unleashed the rachni upon the galaxy again? Who destroyed a unique alien plant species? Who detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. And you have the gall to say you are discreet?".

Shepard wasn't going to give up so easily.

"If we don't go to Ilos then the Reapers will return!" Shepard declared.

The Turian Councilor ignored her and turned to Udina.

"Ambassador Udina, I sense that Commander Shepard is unwilling to let this go"

The diplotmat turned the first human Spectre.

"Commander, you're starting to become more trouble than you're worth," Udina said sofly "Your insubordination has become intolerable as well. I've taken the liberty of locking down the Normandy's primary systems until further notice. You're grounded".

Shepard squeezed her hand into a fist.

"I say that an assessment of her mental state is long overdue," Valern was now saying, "if she let herself be so swayed by Saren's manipulations".

It was a testament to Shepard's self control that walked out of the council chambers without first beating the crap out of at least two people.

(Line Break)

Cerberus Headquarters.

Quickly Miranda Lawson's digital form resolved itself in the inner sanctum of the Illusive Man. He skipped the greetings and got down to business.

"Miranda, what can I do for you?" he asked.

There was time for things like small talk and manners. This wasn't the time.

"I just heard something important here on the Citadel" she replied "It seems that our first human Spectre just stole her own ship and departed for parts unknown. Alliance HQ's isn't saying much, but I heard that all listening posts and ships on the fringes of Terminus space have been put on high alert, but they've been told not to do anything, just to report in if they see the Normandy"

The Illusive Man chuckled.

"Good old Shepard. I knew that we could count on her".

Then he frowned and lit another cigarette.

"I'll have our listening posts put on high alert as well. Try to plot possible course vectors. I want to know where they're going" he ordered "I mean exactly where they are going. We need a route of our own to Illos".

With the Normandy's stealth system that would be no easy task, but the frigate couldn't remain hidden all the time.

"You want the Conduit, whatever it is?" Miranda asked.

Not really a question she needed an answer for.

"Considering how much humanity has suffered because of it," the Illusive Man answered "I'd say that we're entitled to first crack at studying its secrets and whatever else might be on Ilos"

Miranda nodded.

"I'll find out everything I can" she promised.

With that the call ended and the Illusive Man was left with only the light of red giant and his cigerate to see by.


	13. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Ilos

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Ilos/The Citadel  
**

 **Liara's room. SSV Normandy**

It's always nice to wake up with someone in your arms, especially if they're soft and squishy in the right places, not to mention warm and nice-smelling. Which Ash was.

I woke up in the space Liara T'soni used for a room, but she was in Shepard quarters, so Ash and I had come here. Ashley had told me that Liara was okay with this.

When my eyes opened I could barely make out the shape of the person next to me due to how dark it is. However I could feel her stroking my arm, which was draped over her. The hand at the end of that arm was holding one of her breasts.

I nuzzled her neck and give her boob a gentle squeeze, just to let her know I was awake. And to start my day off with a fondle, because well that has to be lucky and I figured that soon I was going to need all the luck I could get.

Ash very softly moaned and wiggled a little as I fondled her. It was a good thing she didn't do it for very long or a certain part of my body would have demanded attention, and it was too damn early for that.

"Good morning, Lt," she whisperd, while tugging my hand up to her face and laying a light kiss on it. "Normally I wouldn't mind you feeling me up, but I'm feeling a little sore"

Now I felt a little bad. She'd not done anal before, but she had wanted to try just in case she died and wouldn't get the chance in the future. Still I might have got carried away and I was stronger in this form than in my old body.

"Hope I didn't hurt you" I said.

"I'm fine" she assured me "better than fine. Last night was wonderful and I don't regret it at all. I'm just a little sore, though could've been worse if I hadn't used the lubricant".

Getting that stuff from Chakwas must have been embrassing for her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it; I did, too" I told her.

Ash turned around, and kissed me before drawing back, slowly pushing herself up from the bed, and turing the light on to a low level.

"I need to use the restroom" she said.

She headed for the bathroom, which was attachted to this room and about the size of a closest. She was still naked and when she realised I was looking at her she slapped her own ass before stepping out of sight. Guess she wasn't that sore after all.

When she came back she tossed me my clothes. Which meant that naked fun time was over.

"Now go get breakfast or something" she suggested "I'm going back to bed. I require my beauty sleep".

She was right. If I stayed she'd not get any more sleep.

(Line Break)

Prothean Ruins. Illos

"This place is the archaeological find of a lifetime!" Liara complained loudly as she fired her pistol from behind the wall that she was using for cover "And these goddess forsaken Geth seem intent on destroying it!".

She was not a happy blue girl.

"Liara, could we get a little backup over here?" Shepard shouted.

Reaching out with her hands, the young Asari archaeologist used a Pull-Throw combo to literally hurl the Armature into the air before smashing the walking tank against a nearby stone wall with a surprising amount of brutality. Flexing her fingers into claws, while still keeping the Armature in her biotic grasp, she then pulled her hands apart and tore the quadrupedal weapon in half.

"It's kind of hot when she does that" Ashley commented.

Indeed it was.

"Don't I know it." Shepard replied, before getting down to business "Okay, Chief, what do you have for me?".

It didn't look good. A massive door stood between them and Saren, and with every moment that passed he was getting closer to the Conduit.

"Skipper, that door ain't opening without a Hell of a lot more firepower than what we've got," Ashley reported, her tone apologetic "Even the Mako's main gun ain't gonna be much good here".

Shepard nodded, not really surprised by this news, and the team soon headed back to the Mako with the intent of finding another route so they could keep chasing after the ex-Spectre.

"Looks like we've got another structure several clicks from here; and it's filled with Geth" Shepard was now saying.

Wrex laughed, he was enjoying all of this.

"Not even Saren would be stupid enough to leave the backdoor unguarded" he pointed out.

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Whatever these synthetics are sitting on, it's gotta be important" she then said.

Shepard quickly decided what to.

"Ash you stay here on the gun" she ordered "When we get that door open drive right on through".

The team headed for what seemed to be some sort of Prothean security station, fighting off Geth every step of the way. Finally, they arrived at the security junction.

"Well, this is helpful," Wrex said with a sneer. "You think that the Protheans would label their junk. How much effort would it have been, to stick up a sign saying 'Touch this thing if you want to open the big-ass door' or something?".

Liara spent a few moments studying the console.

"There it is," she said just before pressing a button.

They watched on an ancient monitor as the door rose. Ashley powered up the Mako, gunning the engine, clearly she was eager to get moving.

"Eager little thing, ain't she?" Wrex said while chuckling "I can see why Gothic likes her".

Liara was too engrossed with what she saw all around her to care about the the Krogan had to say.

"Between sharing the Cipher and the Beacons, I've gained a great understanding of the Prothean language" she told everyone "Its as if I learned Prothean as a child, but not everything here is Prothean. I find that very confusing".

While this was interesting right now they didn't have time to discuss it.

(Line Break)

Cockpit. SSV Normandy.

The frigate was running silent. Although the vacuum of space wouldn't transmit whatever noise that the Normandy's crew would've made, the ship's crew were being as quiet as possible. Making me feel as if I was commanding a submarine rather than a space ship.

Yeah I was in command. Now that we'd totally thrown Alliance rules and regs out of the window, Shepard had decided to remember that rule about the XO not going on misson if the CO was off the ship. This meant I wouldn't get to see Ilos and I'd have to convince Admiral Hackett to go and save the Citadel.

"Joker, how many ships do you see out there?" I asked.

I could only see them, he had read outs that would tell him more. More Geth ships had recently arrived so I figured that the heretic Geth were going to throw their whole fleet at the Citadel.

"A lot" the redheaded pilot answered "Saren's been planning this attack for a long time. We're seriously outgunned, even if we get the Alliance Forces to back up the Citadel's fleets its going to get bloody"

The Fifth Fleet, also known as the Arcturus Fleet, could easily jump to the Citadel, but if I remembered correctly the Mass Relays would be locked until Shepard could unlock them.

"Ground Team to Normandy! Ground Team to Normandy! This is Shepard, come in!" a voice called out.

Well so far they were still alive. That was good.

"Reading you, Commander" Joker replied

"We made contact with a Prothean VI down here! It's called Vigil, and it says that the Conduit is a backdoor into the Citadel! It connects to that Mass Relay sculpture on the Presidium!" Shepard told us.

No surprise to me, and if anyone picked up on that I'd just tell them that because of the Cipher I'd always sort of known on some level.

"Why'd they need to build something like that, Shepard?" Garrus asked

"Funny story; apparently, the Citadel is an inactive Mass Relay. It connects to dark space, where the rest of the Reapers are located" Shepard told us.

So wait did that mean there was a relay somewhere outside the galaxy? They were suppose to be linked.

"How many Reapers are we talking about" Joker asked, sounding very worried.

"That whole 'darken the sky of every world' jazz that Sovereign was pushing?" Shepard answered, "Well, according to Vigil, that wasn't wrong".

I'd seen the Reaper fleet so I knew how boned we really were. Hence why I had plans to hide in a stasis pod.

"Well there are enough Geth ships here to overwhelm the Citadel's defences even without a Reaper acting as a flaghip" I informed Shepard "More have been arriving in system since you landed".

She swore.

"I was afraid of that," Shepard then said "Okay. I'm taking the Mako through the Conduit. If all goes well, I have a program that will let me take control of the Citadel and the Mass Relays. So you guys make best speed for Arcturus, rendezvous with Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet. When I have control of the Relays, I'll open them and you can come riding in to save the day".

Assuming Hackett would even listen to me. I had no idea what to say to make him send a fleet. I'd just have to plead my case as best I could.

"Good luck Commander" I said.

She didn't reply, she must have already gone through the relay.

(Line Break)

Presdium. The Citadel.

Finally reaching the main staircase leading up to the Master Control Unit, Shepard steeled herself for the final confrontation. But, of all the scenarios that Shepard had planned out in her mind for confronting Saren for the last time, this was taking her by surprise.

Saren was just starting Master Control Unit. The instrument in question was a wide holographic display that sat near the dais from which the Council presided over galactic affairs. The placement of he device shouldn't be shocking, the means to usher in the galaxy's doom was sitting near the seat of galactic power.

Oddly the ex-Spectre wasn't bringing about galactic doom, he was just standing there, muttering to himself.

"You can't shut him out anymore, can you?" Shepard asked, once she had realised what was going on.

Saren glanced up at her and then laughed uncharacteristically before looking away.

"Shutting it out stopped being an option a long time ago" the turian answered.

"You know exactly what's happening to you." Shepard said calmly.

Saren now reminded Shepard of Fai-Dan. But the tiny swell of pity that filled her was instantly drowned out by the knowledge that this whole spectacle was his doing. Fai-Dan had been an innocent victim. Saren had parted ways with innocence a long time ago.

"You think it's so easy, don't you?" the rogue Turian said with a sneer. "You can't imagine what it's like, having your will broken, your thoughts twisted"

"Saren, listen to me," the commander urged, as she tried to reason with him. "It's not too late. Let me open the Relays, we can still beat him. You can beat this".

Saren brought up the Geth pulse rifle he'd been carrying, pointing it at her. Only he then moved it away, although it seemed to take a lot of effort from him even for tha simple action.

"NO, I CAN'T!" he roared "It won't let me do anything! I thought that I could block it out, to find a way to control it!"

Could this broken puppet, barely in control of his own body, really be the same person who'd attacked Eden Prime?

"How in Hell did you let it get this far?" The commander demanded to know.

Saren struggled to answer.

"I... let... implant" was all the turian could say.

"You let Sovereign implant you," Joan said n disbelief. "I'd ask if you were insane, but I think you're way past that. Don't you see that the Reaper is controlling you through the implants? Indoctrinating you wasn't enough, it had to make you a damn puppet!"

"Submission... or extinction..." the Turian panted, now openly wrestling with his gun hand. "Only... choice..."

Shepard hadn't even raised her rifle and her team mates wouldn't take action without her permission.

"You don't get to lie to yourself anymore," Shepard said "You could've fought, you could've resisted! You could've nuked the goddamn thing the second you found it!".

"P-p... power... promised... power..." Saren muttered.

The turian then dropped the rifle.

"I can't fight it in any more" Saren was now saying, his voice more controlled "I'm sorry".

In a fluid motion the turian went for his side arm, and soon the bark of the pistol filled the air. Saren blew his own brains out. His body fell from the dais, through a glass enclosure into a garden below

Shepard walked up to the edge of the platform from where Saren had fallen. Looking down, she saw the rogue Turian's body sprawled on the ground.

"Go down there and make sure that's bastard dead?" Shepard ordered Ash and Wrex

"With pleasure, ma'am" Ashley said before heading down, Wrex soon following.

The asari and the human spectre made their way to the control consule

"I've got full control," Shepard was soon saying "I'm opening the arms of the station and the com relays".

Shepard decided to find out what was going on out there.

"Is anyone out there?" a female voice shouted desperately. "This is the Destiny Ascension! We're under heavy fire and requesting immediate assistance! Main drives are offline! Kinetic barriers, down to forty percent!"

That did not sound good.

"The Council is aboard, I repeat, the Council is on board!"

Soon Shepard was faced with a choice, save the Council or hold back the Alliance fleet.

"I'm opening the Relays now!" Shepard decided "Make sure that the Destiny Ascension's secure, before dealing with Sovereign."

(Line Break)

Cockpit. SSV Normandy.

"Is anyone out there?" a female voice shouted desperately. "This is the Destiny Ascension! We're under heavy fire and requesting immediate assistance! Main drives are offline! Kinetic barriers, down to forty percent!".

A ship run by ten thousand sexy blue babes was in trouble!

"The Council is aboard, I repeat, the Council is on board!"

I cared more for the crew of the dreadnought.

"What do we do?" Garrus asked.

For some reason it seemed to be up to me.

"What we get paid to do, Garrus," I said with a smile. Be big damn heroes. Kill the bad guys and save the day. All while looking handsome".

I then leaned over and opened a channel.

"Destiny Ascension, this is SSV Normandy! Standby, we're on our way!"

(Line Break)

Much of the flesh from Saren's corpse had been flayed away by the crimson lightning, leaving behind a skeletal mechanical monstrosity that stumbled across the grass with its first steps.

Ashley fired round after round at the meteal revenant as it lurched forward, claws springing from his hands and feet, and red lightning firing from the hollow spaces where its eyes should have been.

"I am Sovereign!" the creature roared. "and this station is mine!"

The abomation, that was Shepard was already mentally labelling it, hit Ashley hard enough to send her flying into a nearby wall. The station shuddered under some kind of impact, causing the platform above her to suddenly collapse and send both Wrex and Shepard falling into the garden below.

Sovereign's avatar picked up Liara and hurled her away when she tried to use her impressive biotics as a weapon agains the metal monster.

"Scatter! Don't give him a single target!" Shepard yelled out.

She was now firing her assault rifle in order to try and keep the thing focused on her. She was desperately trying to get Sovereign to focus on her so that it would forget about poor Liara, who was struggling to pull herself off the ground from where she'd been thrown.

Wrex roared as he charged the the metal monster but the cybernetic monstrosity simply jumped out of the way leaving the Krogan to impact the wall

"Your extinction is inevitable." Sovereign stated "Submit, and your species may yet prove itself useful"

Shepard responded to this by shooting at the abomination. So Sovereign lurched over to her, and with incrediable speed it moved so that it was nbw pinning her up against the wall.

"The cycle cannot be broken" the Repear thing declared "You will die".

Shepard jammed the barrel of her assault rifle against its body and kept the trigger pressed until the weapon overloaded, which did little more than drive the metal monster back. The commander didn't let up she used her over heated rifle in an attempt to batter the abomination.

(Line Break)

Cockpit. SSV Normandy.

I really hoped that Shepard would finish the boss fight soon because things were not going well out there.

"Garrus take the main gun" I ordered "Let's see if we can't take this bastard down".

Without the Geth to run interference, they'd been blown up by the combined might of the 5th fleet and the Citadel defence force, Sovereign had a lot of ships firing at it. But the huge dreadnought was not going to flee, instead it began extending its tentacles out to the side. Then a piece of superheated metal, which had been accelerated to a significant fraction of lightspeed, lanced out and punched though the one of the attacking Alliance cruisers. Utterly destroying the ship

"That was the Shenyan!" a voice called out.

I didn't even know if that had come through the comms or from one of the remaining crew on board.

"We've gotta wear it down!" Garrus shouted.

On the readouts I saw the SSV Madrid a crusier came about and fire a massive salvo at Sovereign. The disruptor torpedoes hit Sovereign's kinetic barriers hard enough that a follow up attack by the crusier SSV Emden actually managed to do some damage.

Then Sovereign lashed out and fired another of its hellish weapons, and the Madrid simply exploded

"Spirits" I heard Garrus whisper.

(Line Break)

"Why do you struggle against the inevitable?" the metal monster asked.

The avatar of the Reaper was standing over Shepard, ready to use its claw to end the Spectre's life.

"That's who we are," she muttered weakly "That's what we do"

For some reason the Reaper didn't simply kill the commander.

"The Turian fought," Sovereign said "The Turian struggled, and what did it gain him in the end?"

Shepard smiled.

"We've already beaten you. We've already won" she said defiantly "The Alliance fleet will destroy you and the Reapers will remain in dark space".

"I think not," Sovereign replied "Your civilizations will fall, as have every organic civilization before you".

The commander simply did see that.

"You only got here because of Saren, an organic," she pointed out "Your plans were stopped by the Prothean scientists who figured out your most guarded secrets and used them to make sure you'd never catch us by surprise".

The metal monster seemed to be frozen. As if it wasn't able to fully focus on what was happening. Shepard took advantage of this before suddenly running away.

"We are beyond you..." the avatar began to say.

It stopped and looked down, noticing the grenades at its feet. Which exploded.

"The cycle... the cycle... ca... can.. cannot b...be broken".

After that the Reaper's avatar stopped working.

(Line Break)

Cockpit. SSV Normandy.

Sovereign's kinetic barrier dropped without any sort of warning. I had to do another quick scan just to confirm it had actually happened.

"Its barriers just went down!" I shouted.

This was when I turned to the Normandy's pilot

"Joker line us up for a good shot" I ordered.

Next I turned to Garrus.

"Don't wait for an order" I told the turain "Fire when you get a sho"

Admiral Hackett's rough voice soon came in throught the comm

"Hit Sovereign with everything we've got!"

Joker brought the Normandy around and made a dive for the AI dreadnought, hard and fast.

On the read out I could see that the Alliance was firing every disruptor torpedo and mass driver round they could. But the it was Normandy that won the battle. Garrus found a weakspot, and not after that the Reaper was getting all explody.

(Line Break)

Prescidium. The Citadel.

"The Council, the entire Citadel, owes you and your team a great personal debt, Commander Shepard," Tevos started by saying "One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers".

I wondered how long this gratidude would last for.

"Commander Shepard, the heroic and selfless actions of you and your team serve as a symbol of everything that not just humanity and the Alliance stand for, but the Citadel as well" The Salarian Councilor added, while folding his hands behind him.

"And though we cannot bring back the valiant soldiers who gave their lives," Sparatus continues, with a nod of his head, "We can honour their memories through our actions".

"Humanity has shown that it is more than ready to stand with us as the defenders and protectors of the Galaxy, and that you are more than worthy to join our ranks. It would be my pleasure to serve beside you on the Citadel Council." Tevos finished.

Shepard stepped forward.

"Councilors, on behalf of humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor and humbly accept" she said.

At some point she'd picked up some diplomatic skills.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanity's seat on the Council" the turian counciler was now saying "Given your involvement in all that has happened, your recommendation will carry a significant amount of weight, Commander Shepard"

Please no Undina. I'd have to punch him, and then I'd get arrested, it would ruin the mood.

"Do you support any particular candidate?" the asari enquired.

"Sovereign may have been defeated, but the fight's not over yet. We need someone with courage, who will stand up for what he believes in" Shepard said "Someone like Captain Anderson"

"Him?" Udina said with a scoff "He's a soldier, not a politician"

"And I think that's why he's perfect for the job," Shepard replied

The commander they laid a supporting hand on Anderson's shoulder.

"Should your goverement approve the appointmen the Council will welcome him with open arms" the Asari Councilor promised.

With that the mood darkened somewhat.

"Sovereign was just a vanguard," Shepard warned everyone, her eyes almost blazing green as she spoke "The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands. We need to find a way to stop them".

"You won't stand alone against the Reapers. The Council, the Citadel, all of us, we stand with you" Anderson stated.

The counicl members nodded in agreement. And for a moment it seemed as if things would work out, that the galaxy would prepare for what was to come and that we would all stand together when the time came.

Shame that won't actully happen. Not unless something happened to convince them. But what could keep everyone focused on the Reapers without Soveregin around?


	14. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Final 1

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Final**

 **The Persiduim. The Citadel**

"You just had a big chunk of Reaper fall on top of you" I was saying to Shepard as we walked quickly, with the intent of meeting up with the others before having to face the council "You'd think they'd give you a few days off".

Shepard made a short, sharp laughing noise.

"We're Alliance" she said "You get hurt you apply medigel, if you nearly die, you walk it off".

That made me smile.

"Commander Shepard you just destroyed an AI super dreadnought that had plans for galaxy-wide genocide" I needlessly reminded her "That should at least get you the afternoon free".

Shepard laughed more loudly this time.

"In light of the special occasion and all, you call me Joan, Just this once" she offered.

No that didn't seem right. Someone as sexy, crazy and awesome as her couldn't be called Joan, that was the name of a middle aged office worker not a galactic saviour. With that in mind I quickly changed the subject as I really shouldn't be thinking of Shepard as sexy, that also seemed wrong.

"Half the Wards are still covered in wreckage, but the Council Chambers are repaired enough so that they can hold a damn awards ceremony," I remarked "I don't know if that's funny or sad".

It felt like both.

"It's good for morale," Shepard replied

She'd said that very non-committally.

"Do you want to know what's both good and bad for my morale? I asked.

Shepard nodded.

"That would be the ten thousand Asari who know they owe the Normandy's crew their lives, and are very grateful for that fact" I said next "And as soon as that happens Ash decides we're a proper couple".

I didn't even know if I should be happy or sad about that. It felt like both.

"Any of them try to express their gratitude to you yet?" Shepard asked sounding amused.

I shook my head.

"Ash has marked her property in some way other females can detect" I said.

The commander just nodded. I assumed she could see it too.

"Are you sure that Ashley's cool with things?" Shepard wondered "You're both risking court martial".

I shook my head.

"As of tomorrow I'm no longer an officer in the Alliance Navy" I informed Shepard "I spoke to Captain Anderson, who will soon be Admiral Anderson, and he told me that if I wanted back in he'd find a place for me. I plan to spend a couple of years at least out there exploring the galaxy".

I had to prepare as best I could for ME2. Besides I didn't want to be a part of the Alliance once I started kicking up a fuss about the Reapers. I planned to write a book, with Cortana's help, one full of information and ideas of how to combat a theoretical Reaper invasion. I had to say it was theoretical because there was no way I should be able to know what an actual Reaper invasion would be like. Plus it wouldn't actually be a book, more a series of essays.

"Wait you left the Alliance!" the Commander shouted in surprise.

Before Shepard could say anything else, the elevator stopped and its doors opened up to reveal Liara, Tali, and Ashley, who had all been waiting for us. Liara threw her arms around Shepard, while Ashley greeted me with a kiss before I moved to give Tali a hug.

"You should hurry up" the quarian advised "The Council will want to pin medals on you. I'll wait here".

She was now doing that hand rubbing thing she did when nervous.

"No arguments, Tali" Shepard insisted. "You're coming on stage with us"

She stepped back and looked up at the Commander, her body language telling us how much she disliked that idea even if her face couldn't.

"We wouldn't have beat Sovereign, or the Geth, if it wasn't for you. You should get some of the credit" Shepard argued.

"Tali, half the galaxy knows who you are anyway," Ash added "We're all over the news stations so you might as well get up and wave with the rest of us".

I would not be waving, or smiling. I was only wearing my dress uniform because I was still a marine, plus I didn't own anything else formal.

"A few months ago, half the people here would've wanted me to just go back to the Flotilla and disappear," the little Quarian said "Now, I have people all wanting to be my friend, and to give me stuff, its very strange".

Shepard laughed. She seemed to be in a very mood today.

"Saving the galaxy from certain doom does tend to improve people's opinions of you" the commander said "So enjoy the attention while it lasts".

Yeah it wouldn't last. Shepard would be dead soon, unless I could convince her not to go after the Geth, but that seemed unlikely. And I wasn't sure I wanted to as that would change things in ways I simply couldn't predict.

I'd like to stop the Reapers in some way that didn't involve that stupid Crucible thing, but in reality that was the only way. The Reapers were simply too powerful to fight by any direct means.

"You hear from your Dad, Tali?" Ashley asked.

From what the young quarian had told me about the man I doubted her father would turn up.

"Apparently, there was some crisis in the Fleet that demanded his attention," she answered, sounding somewhat downcast. "but my Auntie Raan is here".

No one took this news well.

"Wait, WHAT?" Shepard sort of yelled "His daughter, his only daughter, is about to be honoured by the entire galaxy and he thinks that there's something more important than that he needs to be doing?".

It did seem super stupid.

"You don't know my father, Shepard" Tali explained.

The Krong Wrex and turian cop Garrus were waiting for us outside the council chamber.

"Wrex, buddy, how are you feeling?" I asked.

He'd been badly injured by one of the falling bits of Reaper, but he was Krogan so anything that didn't kill him he could heal from.

"Considering I had a piece of star ship fall on me after being shot at by half the galaxy, I'm feeling pretty good, actually" the old Krogan battlemaster replied.

I was glad that Wrex had squeezed himself into the Mako and gone down to Illos. I really hadn't thought he'd be able to fit in there.

"Well, you won't have to collect bounties for the Shadow Broker any more" Shepard commented "Soon you'll be able to do whatever jobs you like bet".

Wrex smiled.

"Actually I'm going home" he told us.

I wasn't surprised to hear this. Everyone else was.

"Tuchanka?" Garrus asked "No offence, but I hear it's a wasteland"

"None taken," Wrex said with a shrug. "And that's why I want to go back. All of this running around and saving the galaxy got me thinking"

The old Krogan bounty hunter was unusually pensive right now

"There are more Reapers out there" Wrex reminded us "Maybe they won't get here for a while, but they will come. The Krogan defeated the Rachni, and I think we'll be needed again before this is all over. I have to go home to try and get my people ready".

He wasn't wrong. We would need them.

"That's a great plan, Wrex," Shepard said, smiling up at the big alien.

She turned to face the council chamber and frowned.

"Okay once more into the breach dear friends, once more" Shepard quoted as we headed inside the council chamber

Beings from every known race lined the balconies and crowded the floor. As a group we marched forward down the aisle, a standing ovation following us the entire way.

I was oddly reminded of the end of the first Star Wars, and by that I mean A New Hope, when Leia hands out medals. Only this was way more noisy.

"So should we hit up Flux after this or Puragtory?" I asked.

We were all going to need a proper drink, or seven.

(Line Break)

 **The Wards. The Citadel.**

Flux was an absolute mess. Some of the bits of larger debris had been cleared up, but the damage to this part of the wards was extensive. Still even with all that had happened there, it was bustling with activity, with people coming and going, drinks being served, and music was blaring from a portable music machine of some sort. The sound system they normally used here must have been damaged during the battle.

Tali and I, we'd come here together, I spotted Commander Shepard as she sipped her drink and looked around. People were still gawking and pointing, so she still kept her smile on her face and returned nods at the curious onlookers.

Not that I would blame the average citizen for all the attention they lavished upon the Alliance officer. The Council had shamelessly paraded her on the news station as a way to reassure everyone that they had the situation under control, and that the hero of the galaxy was here to keep us all safe.

During the battle Hackett had ordered the fleet to protect the Destiny Ascension, he'd made that choice himself, and in the eyes of some humanity had sacrificed far too many good ships and good people to save the Council.

They had made a very touching speech about how grateful they were about it, but I knew better. Soon enough they'd be denying Reapers and things would go back to normal.

"I don't like people starting at me" Tali let us know

Now that she'd mentioned it a few people weren't just looking at the first human Spectre. It was a shame there was only the three of us, the others would join us soon, then at least then the attention would be divided.

Garrus was talking to his father over the extranet. Liara had some legal issues to deal with due to her mother's death. Ash had a meeting with Admiral Hackett. And Wrex needed to book passage home.

"Let's get some drinks in you, that'll help," Shepard said.

She waved at the waitress, and she promptly rushed over to the table

"What's your poison?" Shepard said, looking at me.

I though about it.

"Bring me a bottle of Thessia Red" I requested. _  
_

That was an asari wine. I'd heard it was very good, and since the Alliance paid bonuses for rare tech we handed over I could afford it.

"And for you?" the waitress said, turning to Tali.

She shook her head.

"I don't have an emergency induction port with me," Tali said.

This I could handle.

"Turian brandy, triple filtered and a straw" I ordered.

Again expensive, but I could afford it. Besides I was sure someone else around here would pick up the tab. As for the quarian I'd ordered the drink for she just shrugged and let me order for her.

"So. What are you planning now, Commander?" Tali enquired "You've saved the galaxy, what about a holiday?".

A more sane person than Shepard would retire at this point.

"Nothing much, have a few drinks, make myself visible, clean up the remains of the geth fleet, the usual," Shepard said while raising her beer and giving it a good gulp "Maybe go see my Mom".

Its hard to imagine it but Shepard was of woman born. You'd think she'd been made out of lab somewhere using refined awesome and win, combined with the pure essence of hot/crazy chick.

Also I was a little confused because I was sure the Commander had mentioned being born on Mindoir, and in that character background Shepard's family was suppose to be dead. But I wasn't going to mention any of that.

"I have to introduce Liara to her at some point" the commander went on to say "That will be awkward given that Liara is a woman, but my Mom's liberal enough for an Alliance captain".

Tali laughed a little.

"If I ever told my father I didn't like boys... well I don't what he'd do" the quarian told us "But I do like boys".

Shepard smiled at her.

"Oh I like boys too" she said "Girls are just better at some things".

Before anyone could comment on that waitress came back with the drinks, and placed them on the table. Tali squealed in pure delight and took the straw in her hand.

"It's an emergency induction port!" Tali said,

"It's a straw," Shepard corrected.

"Emergency induction port" Tali insisted.

Shepard chuckled.

"Whatever you say Tali" the commander said.

(Line Break)

 **Used Starship Lot. The Citadel.**

The ship was a Kowloon Class vessel, and this model of basic freighter starship was originally designed (and mostly used) by humans. Each ship was built using a standard design, likely for easy mass production. They generally carried a large cargo bay with smaller compartments for additional passengers or haulage, but the design meant that these compartments could be swapped or exchanged to customize the ship. For example this vessel had been equipped with specialist biological research modules.

Kowloon-class ships were hardy craft, but carried no armaments and had only a standard engine core, meaning they weren't very fast. Unfortunately this made them easy prey for privateers or mercenary bands looking for a quick score.

"As you can see *kshh* Earth-clan," the Volus was saying, "this ship is in excellent condition".

Well the price was reasonable, and ever since a certain Spectre had yelled at the head of my insurance company I could afford it.

"Uh-huh. Tali?"

I had to ask her because, quite frankly, I had no idea what to look for. The ship was in complete darkness, not even life support or back up power was running.

Currently Tali was going around with her omni-tool, scanning everything around us.

"Seems all right," Tali said. "But it would be a lot easier to check with some power".

It seemed wise to have a Quarian check out these things.

"Ah, of course. *hrrk* As my advertisement described in detail, the *kshh* engines are not in the best condition. But considering *hrrk* the low price I am asking for it is a bargain, and with some repairs *kshh* it will be quite useful for any interstellar business".

Well that wasn't what I had in mind for this ship.

"I'll go check them," Tali said, flipping her omni-tool off and heading for the back.

"The access to the engines..." the small alien began to say.

My quarian friend waved a hand in dismissal.

"I know my way around," Tali interrupted.

For some reason I had a feeling she didn't much like the volus.

"Of course Rannoch-clan," the volus replied.

The little alien was being very polite right now. Quarians were considered clanless by the volus, which was not a good thing. Being called clanless by a volus that was like one human calling another a tramp.

I took my omni-tool and performed some scans of my own as I moved along, but I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. My expertise were more ground based. I'd not learned much about how made star ships work despite spending so time on the Normandy. That was something I'd have to fix. I assumed my AI would let me know if she spotted anything worth worrying about.

After a few minutes of this, with the volus droning on and on about the wonders of the ship, the entire place lit up like a Christmas tree.

"A-hah!" Tali called over the comms. "I knew it!"

Of course she did. She was quarian.

"What's up Tali? Did you fix it?" I wished to know.

"Well no" she said "Because its not broken".

As she spoke, there was a hum and the whole ship came alive, not literally, but there was more than lights now. The heating was coming on.

"The engines aren't damaged at all a motivator had come lose that was all" she told me.

I'd take her word on that.

"Ah" the volus said "It seems *hrrk* you have acquired quite a true bargain, Earth-clan. I would *kshh* say, I am undercharging you for this fine vessel".

I gave the volus a look that I hoped Shepard would have made. On me it might look comical.

"We had a deal" I reminded.

He took a step backwards, and I had to turn around so he wouldn't see my smile. Oh yeah I'd pulled off the Shepard glare. I hadn't thought it would work given that I run of the mill blue eyes rather than the commander's intense green ones.

"I... *kshh* Of course! Of course, Earth-clan! I was merely pointing out *kshh* the great quality of my merchandise".

Figuring that it was safe to finalise the deal I accessed my credit account and made the transfer. His omni-tool lit up, and he brought it up to look at the message.

"We'll take it," I said "And the Kodiak shuttle as agreed. I'll be sure to let my friends now what a good bargain I got".

That last part had been a lie. I didn't intend to discuss any of this with them.

"Ah. Yes, very good. Nice doing *kshh* business with you, Earth-clan".

With that he alien headed for the door. Well, good riddance. It had been a pain in the ass to get him to agree to the deal, and that was back when he'd thought this thing was a pile of junk. If I'd let him bargain some more I'd have gotten totally ripped off.

"Gothic," Tali called out over the comm. "Can you do me a favour? I need you to go to the command module. I need a systems check and the terminal in here is dead".

She'd have that fixed before long I was sure.

"Sure," I replied.

I made my way to what passed for a bridge on this class of freighter. I'd boarded one before while fighting mercs or pirates, I couldn't remember which or if there had been any difference, so I knew where the bridge was.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

This ship was for her so I wanted it to be good.

"Yeah, yeah, just had a couple of words with that volus" Tali told me "He hung up on me".

I made a silly noise.

"What do you mean by that?" Tali demanded to know.

"I just have this mental image of you opening that poor volus' suit and him going pop" I answered.

She giggled.

"Who, me? I'm an angel" she said.

Then I laughed.

"Yeah an angel with a shotgun" I replied.

That was only funny to me. Tali might know what an angel was, but that song hadn't exactly been new even in my time.

"I wasn't going to shoot him. Unless he tried to screw us over" Tali assured me.

By now I had made my way through most of the compartments, and noticed not all of them were empty. At least six of them had what looked like isolation rooms or something similar. Decon chambers?

"Tali?" I said to get her attention.

"Yes, Gothic" she asked.

"I think there's some isolation rooms up here, or labs or something" I told her "The volus did mention something about specialist biological research modules. Any idea what that means?".

There was a pause.

"Really. What kind?" she asked "Any idea on the size".

I didn't have an answer and she didn't expect one judging by what she said next.

"Run that systems check for me" Tali requested "And then bring up a layout of the ship".

I was able to do that.

"Sure, one sec" I said

The interface was actually really easy to use as this class of ship had been built to allow even idiots to fly it. As such I was soon able to find the info Tali required about the specialist biological research modules.

"Oh we can make those into clean rooms! I didn't expect we'd find something like that outside of a hospital ship" she said.

"Clean rooms?" I asked.

The name was a big clue, but I wanted details.

"Yes. We aren't born into enviro-suits you know," Tali replied.

That made sense.

"So you're going to turn this into a maternity ward?" I asked.

This was Tali's ship, I'd come up with the idea and the others had chipped in, but it was legally mine, and I was giving it to Tali, but she'd not keep it for herself.

"Maybe, it will be up to the captain. For a ship of this size to have its own clean room is quite a luxury" I was told "And this ship has several".

This ship had been registered to a Private Owner by the name of Dr. R. Heart. The ship's name was MSV Fedele. Hold on I knew this ship. It had been one of the side missions. Shepard had taken Garrus on board this ship to deal with some doctor, that hadn't been long some salvage company must have grabbed the ship and towed it here very recently.

"This ship was being used to transport medical supplies and patients" I informed Tali "One of the modules contains a full medical lab, but I don't know how much of it is intact. We should stock up before we leave".

Tali didn't say anything for a while.

"With a gift like this, I could chose any ship in the migrant fleet" she said as she came on to the bridge "Even my father will be impressed".

Really? She'd helped saved the galaxy and he didn't seem impressed.

"So assuming we can fix this ship we'll fly it to the Migrant Fleet and I'll take my shuttle to somewhere" I said "Think I'll just fly around for a while".

I hadn't really planned it out, and the shuttle I'd gotten could do its own FTL jumps. Granted I'd only be able to make short trips from system to system, or go from relay to relay, but that was still a lot of worlds I could access.

"What about Ash?" Tali wondered.

I frowned.

"She's gone" I informed the young quarian "She went to go see her family, but before he left she told me she's been promoted and transferred. Apparently the Alliance doesn't want all its veterans of the Geth war serving on the same ship. She promised she'd stay in touch, but I don't think I'll see her again, at least not for a good long while".

Which made sense until you realised that they were transferring new crew to the Normandy to replace the people who were leaving. It seemed to me as if they were trying to break us up.

"So you are single" Tali said.

I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't physically see me so I replied verbally.

"Good" said Tali "Go down and see if any of the clean rooms are working. Give me about half an hour".

On my way out I wondered what she'd meant by the word: good.

(Line Break)

 **Used Starship Lot. The Citadel.**

Tali was nervous, she was shaking and fidgeting as she made her way to the Clean Room of what was, at least for now, her ship

 _Keelah, what if he doesn't want do this? What if he's in love with Ash. Maybe this is... no I wan to do this_

Those were just the crazy thoughts going through her mind.

"Umm Gothic" the young quarian said as she entered the clean room.

This space was basically a sterile chamber, perfect for what she wanted to do.

"What's up Tali?" the human asked.

"Well I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system, and this a clean room, and it is working and I'm babbling like an idiot" she was now saying "You see we just have babies in rooms like these we make them here, not that we can have babies I'm not an asari".

Before Gothic could begin to decipher any of that Tali buried her face into his chest. They stood there for a few seconds before Tali pulled herself away.

"I want you to be my first" she told Gothic "I've thought it over. I've minimized the risks but I'm still nervous and that always make me talk too much. It's a defence mechanism, and it's stupid".

She took a deep breath.

"My pilgrimage is over, so I'm an adult now" Tali went on to say "And I don't want to go back to the fleet as a girl, but a woman".

She brought her hand up to the face plate and hit the release latch. Then she pulled it off her helmet showing Gothic her face. Her eyes were illuminated, a bright silver, her skin was an attractive purple tone and she had surprisingly human features.

Before anything could be said Tali more or pounced at the biotic, and they soon locked lips. Their tongues soon swirled in each other's mouths.

(Line Break) (POV Shift)

I cupped Tali's ass and squeezed. She let out a soft moan, but it wasn't really audible since her mouth was full, it was felt more than heard

After a lot of kissing Tali pulled herself up and took off her helmet. I saw that she what could be hair, she was surprisingly human looking.

"What's wrong", I asked.

I was confused about why she'd stopped kissing or touching as she'd seemed really into this mere seconds ago.

"Nothing, I just want to feel your skin with my own hands" she told me.

She stood up and began to take off her suit. She pulled her arms out of the suit one by one and as her second arm came out, the top of her suit fell and was now hanging by her hips. Tali stood there with her breasts exposed to the still chilly air, the ship hadn't heated much yet, and this had a predictable reaction.

After letting me take in the view for only a few moments, Tali turned her back to me as she seductively peeled her suit of her lower ody. She bent over as she pulled her suit down passed her knees.

"I know your an ass guy" Tail said, her voice different sounding without the mask.

She stepped out of her suit and she was now completely naked in front of me Her body matched what she looked like in her suit. Her suit had always drawn attention to her female features, but still seeing the real thing was much, much better.

She continued to stand there I figured she was unsure of what she was supposed to do next. She was embarrassed, but she didn't make an attempt to cover up or hurry things up.

I started to undress and she watched eagerly. I just knew she'd fantasised about this. Also I learned the quarians can blush.

"Keelah! I've read up on human anatomy but your.. wow that's a big one" she commented.

Since I could think of nothing to say I leaned forward and put one of her erect nipples into my mouth

"Oh Gothic, that feels so good. You make me...

I slipped a few fingers into Tali's pussy, which rendered her unable to form more words, at least for a while.

"Oh please don't stop! It feels so good!"

Her moans only got louder as I let my fingers do the work. It seemed as if Quarian women worked the same way as human women in that department. Although her hands felt a little odd as they held on to me, she didn't have five digits, but that didn't bother me.

"No wait! Tali called out.

I pulled back, and got worried as he quarian went for her suit, but when she took out two tubes off antispectic cream it all made sense.

"This will make things even safer" Tali told me "I'll still get sick but it won't be so bad".

We both applied the cream as quickly as possible, and before long i had her on the ground. Then I was attempting to fuck her. The cold floor of a sterile chamber wasn't exactly the ideal setting for her first time, but I was too horny to care.

"Oh Keelah, it's too big. It hurts. Please take it out" she pleaded.

I didn't do as she wish. I just kept still.

"Just relax Tali, I promise this won't hurt much longer" I assured her.

I continued to push in softly till it was all the way in. No maidenhead but the females of her race might not have that. I knew asari didn't from my 'research' into the topic.

Slowly I began to pull out and Tali gasped for air

"You OK Tali? Should I stop?" I asked

I really didn't want, but I would never force someone to have sex with me.

"No!" she screamed. "Please don't stop. Just keep doing it how you are doing it"

I moved my cock in and out Tali's pussy slow and gently. After a while I started pushing in harder and faster. Which she enjoyed now that she was more relaxed.

"Yes! Just like that!" she called out

I kept going as Tali continued to shout into my ear

"Yes! Fuck me with that big, fat dick!"

I was so caught off guard I had to stop

"Where did you learn to say stuff like that?" I asked.

Tali giggled.

"The extranet"

I soon got back to the pleasurable task at hand. She dug her nails, or claws, they could be either, into my back as I picked up the pace

After a few minutes of constant pounding, although it may have been longer I could tell that Tali was getting close to the orgasmic part, her face was human enough that I could read her expression.

Just as she reached climax, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OH I THINK I'M GOING TO!" she yelled "YES! YES! YES!"

She used her limbs to force me deeper inside her and let my seed enter her while she shouted out about how much fun she was having.

(Line Break)

 **Cosmic Warehouse.**

Tali looked around the warehouse and muttered something under her breathe that didn't translate. I'd told her all about Jump Chain, but seeing proof of such thing was different than simply being informed on the matter.

"Who else knows about this?" the quarian asked me.

At this point there was no sense holding anything back.

"Liara because she saw it in my mind when we Joined" I answered "You know to share the visions and the Cipher. The asari consort might know as well".

Tali turned to look at me.

"The consort?" she wondered.

I shrugged.

"Don't ask me to explain because I don't understand it" I said "But she never did anything about it. I guess someone like her is use to keeping secrets".

"You never let Ashley know about this?" Tali enquired.

No, and it was doubtful I ever would.

"Ash is very loyal to the Alliance" I told he quarian "She'd feel duty bound to report about this place to her superiors, and I don't want the Alliance trying to use me for their own advantages, or trying to take me apart to see how all this works".

This was Jump Chan appeared, this time dressed in very tight fighting N7 armour.

"No sir we do not!" she yelled

She then took note of Tali.

"Aww cute you made a friend" she said "I was bringing to wonder if you'd ever bring anyone to the clubhouse".

Tali went for her pistol and pointed it at the entity, and the gun turned into a large pink sex toy for some reason. Which Tali let drop to the ground. I wasn't that surprised, since I knew she was like a Q or at that level, but Tali was understandably rendered speechless.

"I assume you're going to try to recruit her for a companion slot" Jump Chan was now saying.

Truthfully I'd not given it much thought.

"I haven't explained that part yet" I replied.

The daughter of a cosmic horror stepped forward and tapped Tali on the head.

"That should get her up to date" she said "No sense spending so much time explaining when you could be shagging".

I raised an eyebrow.

"Cosmic warehouses don't operate by the same rules as the Mass Effect universe" I was told "She can't get sick in here".

Well that was good to know.

"Oh ancestors what have I gotten myself into" Tali complained.

I figured she'd need some time to process all this. It might be a good idea to take her out of here and let her lie down somewhere in her own universe. Then later I'd let her vent out when she realised that I knew the future.

(Line Break)

 **Docking Bay. The Citadel.  
**

I watched as the Normandy sailed away. Shepard was already heading out to the fight the Geth, Liara had gone with the commander, and the Alliance had ensured the Normandy had a full crew, but it wouldn't be the same.

Ash had already left to go visit her family. Garrus had returned to C-Sec, not that he would stay. Wrex had gone his home world. Tali and I would soon go the Migrant fleet.

I'd soon be travelling the galaxy, and seeing the sights. The chances of me surviving till the end of this jump were pretty low and the galaxy as it was would cease to exist within a few years, so it was best to go out and enjoy it.

With my tech skills I should have no trouble finding work. Plus I had combat training and biotics so I was sure I could find a spot on the crew of many a civilian craft.

"Mr Gothic!" a voice called out.

I turned and saw Miranda Lawson, she walking slowly towards me. When she got a little too close for comfort, I tried move back, but there was no room.

"My name is Miranda, and I have a message for you from the Illusive Man, he'd like to talk to you" she said "I advise that you say yes, it will be well worth your time".

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.


	15. Jump Chain 1 - ME 1 - Final 2

**Jump Chain Gothic - Mass Effect - Final 2**

 **A Vision.**

 _I saw many Reapers walking over a Prothean city. They fired their weapons, over and over again, red energy beams were laying waste to everything in sight.  
_

 _There were people running, screaming, trying to hide. They had four eyes, and a head that was similar in shape to the Collectors. Some of them were soilders they were trying to defend the civilans from the Collectors, and other things, husks of some sort, unlike any I'd seen while playing the games.  
_

 _This was when I realised that I was seeing things from the perspective of an actual Prothean, but in a way the human mind could understand. If the sights before me hadn't been so horrible I'd have marvelled at this expereince.  
_

 _The Collectors kept coming. They were relentless, uncaring of their casualties, nor did they care who they gunned down. Despite my best efforts, I was forced to retreat. I saw a Prothean take a hit. He, she or it gave a single grunt before he fell._

 _Clenching my fist, I summoned a surge of energy. biotic energy. Channeling that energy, I lifted the lead pair of Collectors in the air and slammed them into the ground._

 _The scene changed. I was somewhere else. Now I was watching a display as a city was destroyed._

" _I never thought our empire would fall," a Prothean said to me.  
_

 _"We will sleep here until the Reapers return to dark space" another voice was saying "Then we will rise, a million strong"_

" _For the Empire," the other Prothean intoned._

" _For the Empire," I heard myself repeat._

 _The scene changed again. I was in the same base as before only now there were many more Protheans about and they were frantic._

 _"Get to your stasis pod" I heard myself say.  
_

 _A third Prothean shimmered into view, its outline highlighted in green glowing lines. A hologram? Maybe. I somehow had the sense that it was some sort of virtual intelligence program.  
_

" _And the refugees who have yet to reach the bunker?"_

 _I was the one being asked that question._

 _"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire," I finally replied._

 _Damn. Seemed like I was witnessing a last-ditch effort by the Protheans to preserve what was left of their civilization in the midst of the Reaper invasion some 50 000 years ago. Anyone who couldn't make it in time would have to be left behind. Harsh measures, but somewhat understandable._

 _Then another scene change._

 _Alternating images of a Reaper, flashing by so fast I could barely process it all…_

 _Reapers touching down over a city, destroying everything in sight…_

(Line Break)

Prothean Pyramid. Remote Planet.

"Gothic are you alright?" I heard Tali ask me.

Unlike the last time I'd used a beacon this time I was not taken out of action. I was soon back on my feet. The beacon itself was now once more covered up by the pyramid, but I had the key, the artefact from the asari consort that I'd forgotten to give to Shepard.

"That was a lot more clear than some fractured images" I said to the group "I understood at least part of the whole message, it felt like I was actually there, and it wasn't the same message as before, there must be more information in these beacons. Like stored messages on an answering machine".

It had been weeks since Saren and the Geth had been defeated. The Normandy had already been destroyed by the Collectors, and the Commander was assumed to be KIA, which was true for now.

After Miranda Lawson had approched me on the Citadel I'd fled with Tali to the Migrant Fleet to hide out for a while. They'd not exactly given me a warm welcome, but since I'd arrived in a freighter loaded with supplies they'd tolerated me.

Tali knew everything now. She knew about Jump Chain, about me knowing about the future. She'd taken it well, she'd only slapped me twice. Now we were working together to try to make the future better. But it was a lot harder to changed things for the better than it might seem.

I'd started having dreams about the Prothean Beacons. I knew where more of them were, and that they contained more information than anyone had realised. The beacons had been used many times during the last Reaper cycle, and there were more than distress calls stored within in them.

But that didn't explain all the memories I'd gotten, partly it could be explained by the Cipher, but it was more than that. I could only assume that memories from playing the ME games were getting all muddled up with the Prothean stuff that kept getting ramned into my poor skull.

In order to find out what I'd been dreaming about I'd contact Liara, a Prothean expert, she wasn't in a good state of mind having recently lost Shepard, but having a Prothean mystry to solve was giving her something to else focus on.

Garrus hadn't lasted two weeks back at C-Sec, he'd quit his job, but he wasn't on the path to becoming archangel just ye, as such he was free to come with me on a new mission.

Getting here had been the hard part. Thankfully Tali had some influence with her people and she'd been able to get a small ship for us to use, my shuttle couldn't have gotten us all the way out here.

Now that I'd located a beacon I could just call up Admiral Anderson, and he'd get me credits for the beacon's location. Having the discovery confirmed by a Prothean expert, as well as scans and images, taken with omni-tool, would prevent anyone from thinking this was a hoax.

But we were out here for something bigger. If we found an entire Prothean base with working technology, the reward money for that discovery would set us all up for alive, plus I could grab some advanced tech, and it would make Liria the most famous Prothean expert in the galaxy, .

"The Prothean Cipher you received on Feros" Liara said to me "It lets you see the images as a Prothean would. Understand their language, it does the same for me". **  
**

She'd decided to let me use the beacon this time because clearly it was leading me to something. A Prothean base. She could also use this beacon, but it was best to let it settle down before doing so. I understood now that they weren't meant to be used to often, they could overload.

"That would explain why the Protheans seemed to be speaking English" I commented "It looked like the final days of some Prothean outpost, and I saw an attack on one of their cities".

While I didn't know for sure I got the impression that all the images had been the memories of one Prothean, but I couldn't be sure.

"Eden Prime" I said as I looked to where Liara, Garrus and Tali were standing "We need to go Eden Prime".

(Line Break)

Prothean Base. Eden Prime.

We'd found way more than just some remote Prothean outpost. We found an actual Prothean, this base was a lot like a place on Illos, only in this case one of the stasis pods was still going.

"It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness…" Liara began to say.

"Or not," Garrus interrupted.

We all quickly looked down. There was definitely some eye movement going on beneath those eye lids. All four of them. They slowly drifted open. Then closed. Opened and closed. Then they suddenly opened.

The alien's body flared with blue light. With a gesture the last living Prothean, Javik was his name I knew that somehow, he sent us all flying back.

We all got to our feet at more or less the same time and stared at each other. The Prothean backed away and disappeared behind a stack of crates.

"Be careful," Liara warned as we reached for weapons "He's confused, scared, and that might make him lash out again"

Actually what he did do was run away.

"After him!" I shouted.

We couldn't a real life Prothean just wander off. Everyone would want him. Cerberus. The STG. The Spectres, and more would all kill us to posses Jarvis. Plus the goverments would all try to claim him. The Alliance would argue that he was theirs because he was found on Eden Prime, but no one would care. It could led to war if we didn't manage this carefully.

When I got outside I found the alien standing around, staring at he the world around him. I couldn't blame him. Eden Prime must have looked very different fifty thousand years ago. No human run farms for starters.

"Hey there," I said.

He didn't hear me. Or acknowledge me. Or maybe he just didn't understand me.

"Hello?" I tried again.

Still nothing.

I slowly reached out, intending to just tap him on the shoulder or something.

"Remember," Liara said, having now caught up "it's been fifty thousand years since he went into stassi, but for him, it's only been a few minutes".

Javik suddenly turned on me and put his hands on my head, and this led to me having another vision.

 _I was back in the body of the Prothean. I was also back in the Prothean bunker_

 _"No," the VI, or was it an AI?, said firmly. "The bunker is falling. There is no other option"._

" _But there are pods online!" I protested. "Ready and waiting for soldiers. Soldiers that are still alive! They just need a few more minutes!"._

" _Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming empire" the hologram was now saying_ " _Preparing neutron bombardment. Get to your lifepod now_ _"._

 _Things became a mad scramble of images once more. There were traitors and Collectors. Then I was back in a city that was being destroyed. Then I was watching another city or the same city, on a set of monitors as the Reapers brought it to an end._

Then I was back. I was on Eden Prime. It was the future. Not this was my present. It was the future for the Prothean before me, who had dropped to his knees.

"How many others?" Javik asked quietly.

It took me a moment to realise he was speaking English.

"Just you," I said "No one else made it".

Javik made a noise, it was very insect like.

"Wait" said Garrus "you can understand us?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now that I have read the physiology of this human, his nervous system. I know enough to understand this language".

It had been like the asari Joining. A lot like it in fact, only more vivid. Hmm maybe the asari had been created or heavily modifed by the Protheans?

"I saw what happened to your people," I said as kindly as I could "You need to know that your people didn't all die in vain. A small group on a world called Illos were able to do something to the Citadel to delay the next cycle. Because of them we have a chance to fight the Reapers in this cycle".

Javik just looked at me, not saying a word.

"You fight the Reapers," Javik asked.

I nodded

"Yes" I said.

"Then we will see" he replied.

I extended a hand forward. Javik stared at it. He stared at me. Then he walked away. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

(Line Break)

Quarian Ship. Eden Prime.

We hadn't left the planet yet, we needed clearence, but we soon would. I'd already contacted Admiral Anderson and had told him about the Prothean we'd found. Hopefully Javik would be enough to keep the Council from denying the existence of the Reapers. But even if he was I somehow didn't think this would led them to them doing anything about the Collectors. I suspected that each race would start a massive militry build up in order to prepare for the invasion, and that they would keep their fleets inside their boarders. Which would leave the humans both in and near the Terminus systems even more vunrable.

Currently Javik was sitting on the floor of the cargo bay in a cross-legged pose, almost as if he was meditating. Liara seemed a bit frustrated.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I've tried to make the room more accommodating," Liara told me "But he still won't talk to me".

She had. Most of the crates, this was a quarian ship and they didn't throw much away, had been pushed into a corner or moved. And she'd done her best to make the room more comfertable with pillows and blankets. But there was a limit to what a person could do with what was on board a small craft such as this.

"You did a great job" I assured her.

"But he won't talk to me" Liara said with a huff.

Perhaps he'd talk to me. Liara wasn't in a good place mentally these days, she was greiving for her mother and Shepard, so she was coming off as overly emotional, even childish. Which was totally fine with me, but clearly our guest felt otherwise.

"What exactly did I experience back on Eden Prime?" I asked "It was like the beacon and like an asari Joining".

The Prothean stood up and looked directly at me

"You found one," the alien whispered. "You saw it all... our destruction, our warnings… why weren't they heeded? Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers?"

I noticed the look of jealously on an asari face, but I ignored it.

"Humans have only been part of the larger galaxy for a few decades" I explained "I can't speak for the other races, but until recently we'd never even seen one of your beacons. One of my friends triggered the beacon we found on this planet, and in the confusion I recived what seemed to be a vision. It was all jumbled images, none of it made sense".

Jarvis made a bug noise at me.

"Then communication is still primitive in this cycle" he commented.

For him it would be.

"We pieced together what we could and used it to delay the Reaper invasion" I went on to say "Your people on Illos did something to the Citadel to prevent it from being used by the Reapers. One of the Reapers attempted to undo this by using organic agents and machine servents, but we were able to destroy the Reaper".

That got his attention. Javik got up close and stared at me.

"Then the extinction was delayed?" he asked.

I nodded silently and let him process that.

"While we defeated one Reaper, and prevented them from attacking us using the Citadel, that won't prevent them from entering the galaxy from dark space" I went on to say "It will just take them a few years to get here. Less than that maybe".

I couldn't let anyone figure out how much I knew. Even people who'd been inside my head only saw bits and pecies. Tali was an expection, but we were pretty close. Not boyfriend and girlfriend close, but she was considering joining me on future jumps.

"With your help we can convince our leaders to prepare" I was now saying "But even then we won't be able to defeat the Reapers, just make it harder for them to harvest us".

At this point Liara fully entered the room.

"Did the Protheans have any plans to defeat the Reapers?" she asked

Javik nodded. No doubt he'd learned the gesture from me.

"We heard only stories" he told us "They said our scientists were constructing a great machine that had the power to defeat the Reapers. It was called the Crucible".

If this led to Litsa finding that device early it could be good news.

"You never saw it?" she asked

Javik shook his head.

"By that point, the Empire was divided by the loss of the relays" he told us "None of us knew what the other worlds were doing".

Which explained how the project on Ilos survived. The Reapers hadn't know about it because none of the Protheans they'd harvest had known about it.

"Then I take it you don't know anything about this Crucible?" the asari asked.

I'd have to drop a hint about the Mars archives at some point. Assuming I needed to bother. Liara would go on her information dealer trip soon, perhaps she'd already started.

"No," Javik admitted. "I was a soldier, not a scientist. I had a different mission in life".

"What was your mission?" Liara wanted to know.

Javik didn't say anything for a while, but he did start speaking again without either of us having to repeat the question.

"Among my people, there were avatars of many traits: bravery, strength, cunning" he told us "I was the embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist".

"Those who share my purpose become allies," Javik continued by saying "I will speak to your leaders to warn them, and when the time comes I will help you fight".

Okay so wouldn't be able to help us build the Prothean device, and it was doubtles he knew much about his people's tech, but he was proof of the Reapers. The Council couldn't ignore an actual Prothean, and even if they did well I'd just take Javik to met with the leaders of each race. People often forgot that while the three, well four now, people who made up the Council were the most powerful people in the galaxy, they weren't more powerful than the goverements they respersented.

As for the Cruible, I'd never trusted that. Those three endings almost seemed as if Shepard had actually been harvested by the Reapers. Either to take control of the Reapers by joining them, which seemed a lot like getting harvest to become part of a new Reaper. Become part- man part-machine, like a husk. Or Shepard destroys everything, which was just like dying because he or she was actually destroying their own mind.

"If you'd allow it" Liara said to Javik "I have a few questions I'd like to ask".

The Prothean just nodded.

"I've published several papers on your people in just the last …"

"Amusing," Javik said as he interpted "The Asari have finally mastered writing".

The blue girl needed a moment to process that.

"I'm sorry?" Liara asked.

"Never mind," Javik replied as he shook his head. "What do you wish to know?"

Liara didn't speak at first, no doubt still reeling from the condescending attitude Javik was displaying, but she soon recovered and began to fire salvos of questions at the Prothean.

"We are dead now," Javik said quietly "What does it matter?"

Liara faltered when she realised she was only dragging up painful memories for the Prothean.

"I'm sorry" she replied "Its just that studying your history has been a lifelong passion of mine"

Javik decided to tell the asari something about his life.

"When I was born, the Empire was already at war with the Reapers," Javik told her "The first thing I remember was seeing my planet on fire".

Clearly Javik wasn't a scholar.

"But surely you must have had some kind of education about your past," I said. "What was your civilization like _before_ the Reaper attack?".

Blue girl simply wasn't going to give up.

"We were the dominant race of our cycle," Javik replied "We ruled the galaxy".

I was getting the impression that the Prothean had been conquerers rather than explorers and scienists. Less United Federation of Planets, more Galactic Empire.

"My studies indicated you were the only race engaged in space travel at the time," Liara went on to say. "I've always found that curious".

Now that she'd mentioned it. That was odd. This cycle had a dozen intelligent races flying around in space ships.

"We were one empire composed of many subjects" he said "Other races either joined the empire willingly or did not. It made no difference in the end.

Liara and I exchanged uneasy glances.

"Are you saying you _enslaved_ other species?" I asked.

"Any could oppose us if they wished," Javik simply said. "And if they had won, _they_ would have ruled. Many tried. None succeeded".

Poor blue girl. Her belifs were being shattered.

"I had no idea Protheans were so…" Liara said in a whisper.

She decided to change the subject somewhat.

"Back on Eden Prime, it looked like there were other stasis pods. I saw glimpses here and there, enough to make some educated guesses" she was saying "But not enough to totally understand. What exactly was your mission?".

Like me she had the Cipher, but Liara theorised that the Cipher was incomplete due to having gone from plant monster to asari to me. Being transferred though such different minds had caused information to be lost.

However I had enough to benift from the knowledge. I'd gotten a good scan of a Prothean stasis pod, that combined with my only tech knowledge and Tali's skills should be enough to allow me to build my own stasis pods. That would save me having to buy new ones when I wanted to add my harem. Assuming that scary Jump Chan creature would allow me to cheat that way.

"The Empire had fallen and we knew our cycle was lost," Javik replied. "So we chose to sleep under the ground until the Reapers returned to dark space. When we awoke, under my leadership, a new Prothean Empire would have arisen. We would have commanded the races of your time to prepare for the next Reaper invasion"

Then his head bowed in shame.

"But traitors within our ranks betrayed us" he said "The Reapers discovered our plan".

That part I knew from my visions.

"Just out of curiosity," I asked "how exactly would you have 'commanded' us?"

I had a feeling I knew.

"By leaving you no other option," Javik said bluntly. "You would have joined our army, or faced the Reapers alone".

I wasn't suprised.

"My people found an archive on a world close to ours" I mentioned "Its long been specualted that your people were studying mine. Is this true?".

Javik nodded.

"Before the war, we cultivated species that showed potential," the alien told me "Eventually, you would have been offered a choice to join the Empire willingly or not. But when the Reapers attacked, we ceased all study. We hoped they would see you as too primitive to harvest".

Which they had.

"I wanted to ask about Ilos" the asari the room was now saying "But you might have not called it that. I'll have to get the coordinates and hope you...".

The intrupted her again.

"Ilos was our name for it as well," Javik revealed to us "During my life, it was only a rumour. It was said we had cities there, built on the ruins of a civilization before us. Built by a race called the Inusannon".

Thanks to the Cipher I knew that the ruins of _inusannon_ civilization had provided the Protheans with the knowledge necessary to develop mass effect technology.

"That makes sense," Liara sai. "The architecture, the stylistic design. None of that was similar to what we've seen in Prothean ruins or the vision I saw".

I'd have to take her word of that since I'd not been able to visit Illos.

"If our scientists did have a research facility there, whatever they were doing was secret," Javik said "You know far more than I do".

"Yes, Vigil said they wiped all traces of themselves from the records so the Reapers couldn't find them," Liara informed the Prothean.

"The scientists eventually went to cryogenic stasis," I added.

I saw a light flicker in Javik's eyes.

"More of my people survived" he said "You mentioned this before. I assume they did not survive until this cycle".

Indeed they had not.

"Like your bunker on Eden Prime, there was a power shortage" the asari explained "Vigil, which was a VI who watched over the Protheans while they slept, had to deactivate stasis pods to conserve power. By the time it deemed it safe to bring the scientists out of stasis, there were only a dozen left. They chose to focus their efforts to stop the Reapers from taking control of the Citadel in _this_ cycle".

That hadn't seemed like an act of revenege to me. More like a desperate plan to aid future generations. Perhaps the Protheans hadn't been all bad.

"And it worked," Javik said "The extinction was delayed".

Yes it had been.

"We don't know for sure but its seems as if the Reapers tried to launch their invasion centuries ago using the same tactic that had worked for them in the past: sending a signal to tell the keepers to turn the Citadel into a giant mass relay," I explained "Thanks to the Prothean team on Illos, when the signal was sent the keepers never responded. So the Reaper left behind to monitor organic civilizations began slowly indoctrinating people to work for it as agents, while trying to find alternate way to launch their invasion. Liara and I worked with several others to stop that attempt".

Saying it like that made it seem so simple.

"The Citadel," Javik said it what sounded like mild awe "I never saw that place. It was captured long before I was born".

I would change that.

"Well, it's not captured in this cycle," I told him "We'll soon leave this world and go there so you can warn our leaders of the Reapers, hopefully we'll able to prepare".

Liria couldn't help asking more questions.

"How did your people wage war against the Reapers?" she asked.

This could be important.

"We discovered in our cycle. That our own people were being converted and then turned against us" we were told "The Reapers would destroy any fleet or space stations attempting to defend a world, and then they would unleash the converted, who would harvest our people to make more converted".

These converted he spoke of were the Collectors, the remains of which were near the centre of the galaxy preparing to build a human Reaper.

"It must have been hard to fight your own people" Liara said sympathetically.

"We eliminated them when we could" the Prothean told us "There was no choice. Mercy is a weakness".

Again the subject was changed, this time by the Prothean.

"To discover the most primitive races of my time now rule the galaxy. The asari, the humans, and the turians" he said "It would be amusing if not for the loss of my own people".

"There's also the salarians," Liara informed.

Javik's face became one of surprise, if I was any judge

"The lizard people evolved?" he asked.

Well he might be confusing them with the krogan.

"They used to eat flies," he said at last.

Liara stared at him for a minute before silently walking away. Javik watched her leave before turning to me.

"It was only yesterday. Our empire spanned the galaxy. Now we are only a myth" he said "Primatives rule the galaxy. I will adjust".

Clearly he needed some time alone to process all of this, with that in mind I turned to leave.

(Line Break)

Embassies. The Citadel.

The newly minted Admiral Anderson, adviser to Counciler Undina who'd gotten the job despite Shepard supprt for Adnerson, poured out two drinks of something and passed a glass to me. Judging by how'd he lossened the collar of his uniform I figured he was off duty.

"A real life Prothean" he then said "Why didn't you tell me. You didn't need to quit the Alliance. I could have secured you a warship and a proper crew for such an important mission".

I had my reasons.

"Not long after we beat Saren a member of Cerberus found me" I told the Alliance officer "I assume she wanted to recruit me, but I never gave her a chance".

Anderson was shocked.

"Damn it" he cursed "Why didn't you report this?".

Again my reasons were vaild even if they weren't exactly why I'd quit.

"Because Admiral, Cerberus has agents within the Alliance" I reminded him "There was one on the Normandy. If I'd reported the meeting then I'd have disappered, or the report would have been lost".

I had more to say.

"Cerberus knows I have the Cipher, and now they know what it can do" I said to the former captain "I have to go off the grid, so I'm going to the Terminus systems".

I figured that after a couple of years it would be safe to go work for Cerberus, or at least to work for Shepard as she worked with Cerberus, because the Illusive Man wouldn't want to antagonise the Commander by making a grab at me. Besides they'd have bigger issues to deal with. Plus I could pretend that I was coming around to their way of thinking only to hand myself over to the Alliance when Shepard did.

While I could do that now, even Cerberus would have trouble getting to me if I was locked up at Alliance HQ, but I didn't want to spend the next two to three years being poked and proded by Alliance eggheads.

Also I had remember that the asari goverment, or at least part of it, had tried to take me. Now that I'd delivered a real life Prothean to the Citadel they might not care about me anymore, but some asari had be thinking about what else I might know. There was a reason why it had never been reported that I'd shared the Cipher.

"Its at times like this I wish Shepard was still with us" Anderson was now saying "She could deal with Cerberus".

Perhaps one day she would.

"Don't count her out yet" I said to the Admiral "You never found a body, and this is Shepard were talking about".

Anderson mulled that over.

"Do you think she might have been captured by whoever destroyed the Normandy?" he asked.

No I didn't, but I couldn't talk about what I knew. I'd changed things enough now that I had no way of knowing if events would play out the same. I didn't want to change anything further by giving too much away.

"I just think she'll pop up again" I said to Anderson as I finished my drink and got up off the couch "Now if you'll excuse me I have a reward to claim and a ship to catch. Then I'm going to change my name and my face".

My plan was got back to the Migrant Fleet and then on the boarder of the Terminus system to start looking for work as well odd bits of tech. Many people went out the froniter to seek their fortune, but not many of them had an AI to help them. I was sure I'd be fine.

Anderson shook my hand and wished me luck. I was also sure I'd need that.

The End

Author Note.

The story wasn't as long or as good as I'd hoped. But to be fair I've not played ME1 in many years, and I prefer ME2. Plus this is just part one of three stories for Mass Effect with plenty of chances for side stories.

However I don't want to keep writing Mass Effect right now as I'll get bored of it, so I was think of skipping a head to the next jump, and then going back.

Also I want my reviewers to dedice the next jump and even how the points are spent, although I will need another stasis pod.

The idea I like the most, that comes complete with the points spent will be the next story. You can also pick who from the ME verse I take with me. Don't just say a setting and a character I need a bit more than that, try to be creative. Last of all I'm picking up at least one girl per jump so you can even pick the girl from the next jump.

I hope to have all nine future jumps planned out in advance so there's no limit to the ideas you can send me.


End file.
